¿Amor? Eso no existe en mi mundo
by ArminGamer
Summary: Un sentimiento que nunca deseo sentir, una chica que comenzaba a desear... Odiaba depender de alguien, pero no podia dejar de hacerlo. Un lugar en el que ella no debia estar, él ayudandola a escapar. La odiaba y la odiaba porque la amaba...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Tú mirada…**

Estábamos mi pelirosa y yo, sentados en una banca del lago, ese es el parque más cercano a su casa, ambos nos abrazábamos fuertemente mientras mirábamos él atardecer. Según ella esto es muy romántico, pero a mí a veces me parecía una tontería, hasta a veces me daba vergüenza estar así en el parque... no es algo muy común de mi…

Pero eso no me importaba lo único que quería, era sentir su calido abrazo en mi, podía sentir todo el amor que ella me daba, hasta a veces me sonrojaba por mis pensamientos _estúpidamente románticos_… Creo que esos sentimientos me los despertaba mi pelirosa…

Sasuke-kun, alguna vez ¿Pensante que terminaríamos así? – Me pregunto mi Sakura-Chan con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En realidad, no – Le respondí sinceramente, pero pude notar una mirada triste en sus ojos mientras bajaba su mirada de mi rostro – pero…me alegra de que esto haya pasado – Dije para levantarle su suave rostro para darle un suave beso en sus calidos labios…

Creo…que tienes razón – Decía mi pelirosa mientras se sonrojaba un poco más por lo ocurrido – pero Sasuke-kun ¿Como era tu vida antes de conocerme?

Pues… Mi vida era un gran hueco vació en mi interior, levantarme cada mañana con el simple echo de vivir, me ponía de un humor de ogros, haber perdido a mis padres a los 8 años me convirtió en otra persona…

Me levantaba cada mañana sin importar que día fuese, despertaba a eso de las 5 de la madrugada, nunca sabia la razón de porque lo hacia, solo no podía evitarlo, me levantaba de la cama a mala gana, me dirigía al baño para tomar una larga ducha como todos los días.

Constantemente pensaba en mis padres mientras me duchaba, creo porque el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ellos es aquel día que les hice una broma. Pues… bueno, ellos me la devolvieron mojándome en la ducha, esos días eran muy felices para mí.

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, escuche unos rotundos golpes que provenían de la puerta del baño, esos "toquecitos" me despertaron de golpe y me hizo volver en si. Que molesto era escuchar esa voz…

¡Vamos Sasuke! Muévete, no eres el único que necesita la ducha – Dijo mi molesto hermano mayor Itachi, tocándome constantemente la puerta para que saliera – ¡Mira que tengo que trabajar!

Espera un momento – Le grite desde la ducha, creo que me molestaba el echo de que Itachi fuera él único que pudo despedirse de ellos; Itachi es mi hermano mayor tiene 18 años de edad, y ya se cree todo un experto en la vida.

_ ¡Que pesado es!_ – Pensé mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en mi rostro – ¡Ya voy a salir!

Salí de la ducha y me cubrí con una toalla, luego me mire en el espejo del baño que estaba encima del lavamanos, odiaba ver aquella mirada triste en mis ojos, odiaba ver ha esa persona incapaz de sonreír, simplemente odiaba la persona en la que me convertí.

Me cepille los dientes con la mayor lentitud posible, a veces pienso que soy yo el pesado… _¡Ja ja ja que va!_ – Pensé con mucha burla.

Abrí la puerta del baño y mientras salía, Itachi me miraba con una cara asesina, sencillamente sonreí arrogantemente mientras me dirigía mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mi espalda, y comencé a ponerme mi estupido uniforme, me peine como sea y salí para la cocina a desayunar, mire el reloj de la cocina y para mi sorpresa ya eran las 6:30.

_ El tiempo pasa volando_ – Pensé con mucho fastidio – _no se porque esto no ocurre cuando estoy en el instituto._

Itachi tenia razón…pero solo esta vez…en reprocharme, pero aun así no dejaba de ser un idiota, desayudaba con la mayor tranquilidad posible, no me importaba si llegaba tarde o temprano al instituto más bien me daba igual si yo llegaba o no, en ese momento Itachi se acercaba a mis espaldas, mientras se servia una taza de café.

Sasuke deberías ser más considerado – Me decía mi hermano con una gran sonrisa, odiaba que me mirara así, ese rostro me recordaba la felicidad que yo no tenia – de ese modo ¿Como esperas tener novia? …

Hmp, no me molestes, todas la niñas del colegio son una tontas – Dije ignorando el concejo de mi hermano, yo en este momento no puedo o mejor dicho no soy capaz de amar a nadie – solo les gusto por mi físico, ni siquiera me conocen bien y ya me dicen que me aman.

-rió por lo bajo- pobre hermanito mió, eres victima de los encantos Uchihas – Rió burlonamente mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la puerta principal – es inevitable que alguien se fije en ti – Dijo Itachi riéndose sin parar mientras entraba en su coche y se marchaba a trabajar…

_ ¿Qué me abra querido decir ese Baka?_ – Pensé mientras tome mi morral y salí de la casa para irme por fin en el instituto.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pensaba en las palabras de Itachi "¿_Como esperas tener novia?", _No podía evitarlo, aquellas palabras me habían puesto de malhumor.

_ Yo Sasuke Uchiha de 15 años de edad, ¿Un chico sin posibilidad de tener novia?, si como no_ – Pensaba furioso mientras caminaba con el paso acelerado.

En medio de mi malhumor, decidí que seria mejor sentarme un rato en una de las paredes de las casas, estaba furioso y si llegase a entrar en clases con este humor, de seguro que me harían repetir 3ro. Y eso no esta en mis planes…así que ni hablar mejor me calmo…

En esos momentos, creo que lograba tranquilizarme un poco, seré los ojos por un momento y me recosté de la pared cercana de donde estaba sentado. Luego abrí lentamente mis ojos por un momento, y mire hacia la ventana que estaba al frente de la casa, de la cual me encontraba.

Miré a una chica… ¿hermosa?...de cabellos rosa, pensativa mirando el cielo y a Konoha con gran interés, hasta se veía fascinada por el ambiente, ni siquiera notaba mi presencia, no sabía la razón, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Si hubiera sido por mi, la hubiera mirado por más tiempo, pero su padre la llamo y entro a su habitación.

_ ¿Porque no pude dejar de mirarla? _– Pensé todo el camino al colegio en aquella chica – _No puedo pensar en ella, yo no soy así_ – Me decía constantemente, para tal vez tratar de convencerme a mi mismo.

Sorprendentemente llegue 5 minutos antes de que el timbre sonará, eso era algo extraño incluso para mi, creo que algo tuvo que ver aquella pelirosa, me fui hacia donde mis amigos se encontraban (que extraño, tengo amigos a pesar de mi forma de ser) llamándome y haciéndome señas.

Oye Dobe ¿Por qué la razón de llegar temprano? – Me pregunto Naruto con su típica voz chillona – Acaso hay ¿Una chica en especial por estos laureles? – decía mientras me golpeaba levemente con su codo.

Claro que no, Dobe – Mentí mientras paraba sus insinuaciones idiotas pero algo ciertas, luego miré así la entrada del colegio y mire con mucho… ¿Interés?, a una chica de cabellos rosa – _¿Que hace aquí?_ – Pensé confundido.

Miraba constantemente hacia la ventana de mi habitación, me encantaba ver el atardecer era una vista que me llenaba de felicidad, acababa de mudarme a Konoha por un nuevo trabajo de mi padre, habíamos llegado un sábado en la tarde, pronto comenzaría las clases en el colegio y tenia una gran alegría en mi interior. Por suerte empezaría este mismo lunes, gracias a que mi padre y mi madre se preocuparon por mis ganas de conocer nuevas personas.

_ Conoceré a nuevas personas, tendré nuevos amigos, profesores nuevos, toda se oye maravilloso para mis oídos_ – Pensaba sentada en la cera, mientras llegaba el camión de la mudanza con nuestras cosas.

Sakura-Chan despierta – decía alegremente mi padre – ya llego el camión, es hora de sacar todo.

Durante todo el fin de semana, estuve muy ocupada desempacando todas nuestras cosas, llevaba cajas pesadas con la ayuda de mi papá, hacia mi nueva habitación en el 2do piso, luego al abrir la puerta de mi nueva habitación; quede encantada al mirar que tenia una gran ventana, de la cual podría ver los infinitos atardeceres de todos los días.

Luego de mucho trabajo y tiempo, por fin habíamos acomodado la casa a nuestro gusto, ya era la noche del dia domingo, estaba exhausta de tanto trabajo, que tuvimos que hacer mis padres y yo. Mi madre termino la cena y comenzamos a comer con mucho apetito.

¿Sakura-Chan debes de estar entusiasmada? – Me pregunto mi madre con una linda sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su rostro.

Si mamá, estoy mas que entusiasmada, estoy que no aguanto las ganas de comenzar el lunes – Dije que una gran sonrisa mientras comía la deliciosa cena de mi madre.

Si, pero recuerda jovencita, compórtate en clases y en todo momento – Me decía mi padre mientras comía pequeñas porciones de arroz.

-rie levemente- no te preocupes papá todo va estar bien – Dije para luego levantarme de la mesa para lavar mi plato e irme a dormí – _Mañana será un gran dia – _Esas eran las palabras y los pensamientos que recorrían cada tramo de mi mente, mientras me quedaba dormida.

Los primeros rayos del sol tocaban con gran resplandor los vidrios de mi ventana, me levante de un gran humor esa mañana, me duche con mucha calma, para luego tomar una toalla y salir del baño e irme a mi habitación, me coloque mi uniforme nuevo, y luego miré el reloj de mi cómoda.

_ Son las 6:35, me da tiempo para dar una pequeña mirada por la ventana_ – Pensé con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la ventana.

Quede maravillada por la belleza de la aldea, árboles altos y frondosos, flores de todos los colores alrededor de los arbustos, las casa estaban impecables, todo era simplemente…hermoso…

Mire aquel paisaje por mucho tiempo, creo que dure como 7 minutos mirándolo, me sentía tan feliz de ser testigo de este hermosos lugar, por unos instantes me sentía observada pero eso era imposible, no había nadie en la calle cuando me asome, así que me olvide de eso y continué pensando y mirando el hermoso dia.

¡Sakura-Chan ven ahora mismo a desayunar! – Exclamo mi madre desde la cocina – Son las 6:42 tienes que llegar a tiempo al instituto.

Es tu primer dia – Dijo mi padre al abrir la puerta de mi habitación un poco enojado – no puedes llegar tarde.

¡Ok! – Dije un poco sorprendida por la hora que era – Ya voy…

Baje velozmente las escaleras y tome rumbo a la cocina, en verdad era muy tarde, comí mi desayuno rápidamente, coloque los platos en el lavado y corrí a la puerta principal para tomar mi morral.

Justo antes de poder abrir la puerta, mi padre me detuvo tomando el hombro, mientras que mi madre me daba mi almuerzo.

Yo te llevaré, pero que esta sea la ultima vez que llegas tarde – Dijo mi padre con un poco de fastidio, pero algo feliz – ¿De acuerdo?

Ok, gracias papá – Dije para darle un calido abrazo como agradecimiento hacia él.

Toma Sakura-Chan – Dijo mi madre dándome mi almuerzo, por poco me voy al instituto sin almuerzo – Que tengas un buen día en el instituto.

Gracias mamá – Dije para también como le había hecho a mi padre, la abrace y me fui al coche de papá para que me llevará a clases.

Por todo el camino al instituto no pude dejar de pensar, en que si de verdad alguien me miraba o no, en realidad no le quise mencionar nada a mi padre para que no se preocupara. Tal vez solo sean cosas mías…

Al llegar al instituto, me baje del coche de papá y me despedí de él, luego fije mi mirada en todo el instituto, de verdad era diferente a mi antigua aldea Suna. Definitivamente todo era muy diferente para mí.

Me arriesgué a entrar en las grandes puertas del instituto y tratar de hacer amigos, todos se veían muy fríos, hasta algunos daban miedo, claro excepto las chicas que eran alegres y divertidas. De verdad no sabia que hacer en ese momento hasta que…

Sakura-Chan ven aquí – Grito a lo lejos una voz muy familiar para mí, era Hinata, una pelinegra de ojos color perla, ella es era y es una de mis mejores amigas en Suna.

Hola Hinata! ¿Que haces aquí? – Dije muy feliz mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza – ¿Porque no estas en Suna?

Bueno mi padre de un momento a otro, nos dijo a Neji y a mí que nos mudaríamos – Dijo Hinata con mucha alegría en sus ojos, _¿Porque será? – _fue un poco antes de que te mudarás.

Que bien, pensé que estaría aquí sola – Dije con mucho alivio no tendría que estar sola por un tiempo – y dime Hinata ¿Porque tan feliz?

Porque aquí… esta Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata con sus mejillas sonrojas – esta…en…mi…clase…

Me alegro mucho, Hinata- Dije con mucha alegría por mi amiga – dime ¿Haz echo amigos?

¡Oh! Se me olvidaba quiero presentarte a mis amigas – Dijo Hinata mientras le hacia señas a unas chicas que se veían muy amigables – Ino-Chan, Tenten-Chan vengan aquí quiero presentarles a alguien.

Hola mi nombre es Ino – Me dijo una chica rubia de ojos color celestes, se veía amigable.

Yo soy Tenten – respondió una chica de ojos y cabellos castaños, también se veía que era una buena persona.

Mucho gusto a todas, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – dije luego de darle la mano a cada una – sé, que nos convertiremos en muy buenas amigas…

Luego de las presentaciones, empezamos a charlar un montón, me parecía mi divertido de que apenas nos conocimos Ino, Tenten y yo, y ya estamos charlando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Dinos Sakura-Chan, no has visto a nadie que ¿Te guste? – Me pregunto Hinata con mucho interés, tal vez sea porque ella me dijo que le gusta un tal Naruto.

En realidad, no – Dije mirando las caras de decepción de mis amigas – aunque… si llego a ver a alguien… les digo – dije risueña mientras sus rostros se iluminaban otra vez.

Mire hacia la entrada del instituto no se porque pero mi mirada se concentro en el chico más lindo que pude ver, un lindo chico pelinegro con destellos azules naturales y ojos color negro oscuro, creo que sintió que lo miraba, ya que enseguida voltio a mirarme.

_ Me miro con sus ojos negros como la noche, pude ver en ellos que él sufría__** –**_ Pensé mientras mis mejillas se volvían rosas y me recostaba en la pared del colegio, no podía evitar perderme en su mirada…

_ ¿Que tiene ella? Que no dejo de mirarla…_ - Pensé mirándola fijamente a sus ojos color jade - _puedo jurar que se esta sonrojando…por mi…_

Oye Sasuke es hora de irnos, el timbre ya sonó_ – _me dijo Naruto sacándome del trance que me encontraba, estaba perdido, hipnotizado por su mirada…

Si – dije secamente al ser interrumpido por mi "amigo" – será mejor que entremos.

Sasuke… ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto Naruto al mirándome de reojo el rostro – ¡¿Estas…sonrojado? – susurro para que yo solo oyera.

¿Qué? No estoy sonrojado – dije negando el comentario de Naruto, para luego caminar rápido y adelantarme a la entrada del instituto.

Naruto no me siguió el paso, eso me alivio un poco… pero ¿Porque dijo esa bobada?, ¡hmp yo Sasuke Uchiha…sonrojado! Susurre por lo bajo para que solo yo me escuchara, no quería que nadie me escuchara, menos la pelirosa…

Cuando me desahogue de mi pequeña frustración, mire de nuevo a la entrada… aun esa pelirosa sonrojada, se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar…parecía que me estaba… ¿Esperando? …


	2. Chapter 2

**(Capitulo anterior)**

_ ¿Que tiene ella? Que no dejo de mirarla…_ - Pensé mirándola fijamente a sus ojos color jade - _puedo jurar que se esta sonrojando…por mi…_

Oye Sasuke es hora de irnos, el timbre ya sonó_ – _me dijo Naruto sacándome del trance que me encontraba, estaba perdido, hipnotizado por su mirada…

Si – dije secamente al ser interrumpido por mi "amigo" – será mejor que entremos.

Sasuke… ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto Naruto al mirándome de reojo el rostro – ¡¿Estas…sonrojado? – susurro para que yo solo oyera.

¿Qué? No estoy sonrojado – dije negando el comentario de Naruto, para luego caminar rápido y adelantarme a la entrada del instituto.

Naruto no me siguió el paso, eso me alivio un poco… pero ¿Porque dijo esa bobada?, ¡hmp yo Sasuke Uchiha…sonrojado! Susurre por lo bajo para que solo yo me escuchara, no quería que nadie me escuchara, menos la pelirosa…

Cuando me desahogue de mi pequeña frustración, mire de nuevo a la entrada… aun esa pelirosa sonrojada, se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar…parecía que me estaba… ¿Esperando? …

**1 Capitulo: Calido y frió…**

**(Sasuke)**

Allí se encontraba la pelirosa, parada enfrente de mí en la entrada del instituto; sentía una extraña sensación. Tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, de conocerla…

Ella me miraba con timidez…Cada vez que la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella me desviaba la mirada, me sacudí la cabeza por un momento, no podía permitirme ser tan débil de sentimientos. Me dispuse a continuar mi camino, pero justo antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar…

¡Vamonos Dobe! – Me grito Naruto al oído, acto seguido que después lo golpee en la cabeza para que se dejara de niñerías.

Hmp, Dobe – le dije mientras seguía de largo y entraba en el instituto – Muévete idiota, no pienso permanecer más tiempo aquí.

Esta bien – me respondió Naruto a mala gana mientras se daba masajes en la cabeza.

Gracias a la "magnifica" idea de Naruto, la pelirosa se había marchado con sus amigas, perdiéndola de mi vista por completo.

_ Debo admitirlo el dobe…hizo algo bueno_ – pensé mientras me reía del idiota de Naruto - _por primera vez en la vida me ayudaste._

Sasuke me golpeaste demasiado fuerte – se quejo Naruto mientras se daba masajes en su cabeza – eres un cavernícola.

Hmp…no te quejes – dije sin mirarle la cara mientras apuraba el paso – y será mejor que te muevas.

Claro no te basta con golpearme sino que ahora me dejas tirado – grito Naruto a lo lejos, ya que me había adelantado demasiado mientras se quejaba sin parar.

Llegaremos tarde – dije sin mostrar ninguna expresión, luego me recosté en unas de las paredes del pasillo y me dispuse a esperar al dobe.

Se había hecho demasiado tarde, todo porque el idiota no se dejaba de quejar por los pasillos, para cuando por fin llegamos al aula, el sensei ya estaba pasando la lista.

Bonita hora para llegar – Nos dijo Jiraiya-sensei enojado – Acomódense el uniforme y siéntense.

Solo hicimos caso a la segunda orden, a decir verdad nos gustaba mucho sacar de quicio a los senseis, nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y esperábamos a que nos nombrara en la lista. Al terminar de tomar asistencia, Jiraiya-sensei se levanto de su asiento para presentarnos a todos a una o un compañero de clases.

Quiero que conozcan a nuestra nueva estudiante – Dijo Jiraiya-sensei haciéndole señas a alguien en la puerta para que entrara.

Hmp, que tontería – Dije mientras montaba mis pies encima de mi mesa.

Ojala que no sea una chica – Dijo Naruto con una voz burlona mientras me miraba – o terminara siendo victima de Sasuke Uchiha…

Calla Naruto - dije sin siquiera mirar al pizarrón, donde se supone que estaría nuestra nueva compañera – no me obligues a golpearte de nuevo.

Ah si inténtalo de nuevo, idiota – dijo Naruto acercándose a mi con una mirada desafiante.

Pues será un placer – dije con la misma mirada que Naruto.

Eje, Uchiha y Uzumaki si fueran tan amables de prestar atención a su nueva compañera, no mejor dicho están castigados por su falta de educación hacia su nueva compañera – nos dijo Jiraiya-sensei.

Al escuchar la reprimenda inútil del sensei, voltee la mirada para mirar desafiantemente al sensei, pero al ver de quien se trataba me quede asombrado, la pelirosa seria mi compañera de clases.

_ Maldición_ – Pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – dijo la pelirosa mientras nos mostraba a todos su sonrisa – espero que seamos amigos.

_ Esto no puede estar pasando, esto debe ser una broma – _Pensé llevándome las manos a la cabeza mientras que en mi rostro se reflejaba mi incomodidad.

Vaya es la chica que hizo que te sonrojaras, Sasuke – me insinuó Naruto con mucho afán mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda – si que eres suertudo.

Hmp – dije para mirar hacia la ventana, no quería dar más motivos para que el idiota me molestara, así que solo lo ignoré – no…la conozco…

Ya la conocerás – dijo el dobe mientras se reía maliciosamente – Eso lo juro…

Mientras el dobe y yo estábamos "charlando", Jiraiya-sensei se encargo de asignarle un puesto a Sakura, para mi desagradable sorpresa la sentó justo al lado de mi, ya no podría ver hacia la ventana sin toparme con esos ojos jades.

Sakura acomodaba sus pertenencias en la mesa, no se que tiene esa pelirosa que hace que la mire minuciosamente. En realidad no podía evitar mirarla, no escuchaba cuando Naruto me hablaba, hasta el dobe me golpeo en la frente con una bola de papel y según él ni siquiera la sentí.

Luego creo que sintió que la miraba, ya que enseguida volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta se sonrojaba levemente sus mejillas. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, en seguida me gire bruscamente mirando al pizarrón.

_ Pero ¿Que es lo que me pasa?_ – pensé atormentado por la respuestas que se me venían ha la mente.

Vaya Sasuke, no pierdes el tiempo – me susurro el idiota de Suigetsu con su estupida voz burlona – deberías tomártelo con calma.

Mientras trascurrían las horas de clases, trataba de concentrarme únicamente en la clase del sensei-Jiraiya, en realidad no quería prestar mucha atención en su clase, pero prefería mirar al idiota de Naruto filetear con la chica de los ojos color perla, que escuchar la clase de ese viejo libinidoso (es decir, pervertido XD)…

En eso el timbre del receso sonó, Naruto, Neji, Suigetsu y Juugo salieron acompañados cada uno con una "compañera" a su lado. Solo quedamos en el aula Sakura y yo.

_ No puedo creer que me dejaran con ella_ – pensé casi traumándome psicológicamente a mi mismo, pero luego sentí una necesidad de… ¿verla? – _me las pagaran._

No soportaba mas las ganas de verla, había algo en ella…ella tiene algo que hace que quiera verla, gire mi torso para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sakura se encontraba con la mirada baja, no era capaz de mirarme… No directamente…

De repente recobre la cordura, y al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me levante de mi lugar (mesadilla, pupitre como quieran llamarlo) y lleve mis manos hacia mi cabello.

_ ¿En que estoy pensando? – _Me pregunté molesto a mi mismo – _debo salir de aquí…antes de que cometa una estupidez…_

Me dispuse a salir del aula lo ante posible, pero justo antes de que pudiera tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta, Sakura me detuvo llamándome…

Espera…hola mi…nom…nombre es Sakura – me dijo la pelirosa tartamudeando, podía notarse a la vista que estaba muy nerviosa por mi presencia - ¿Cómo…te…te llamas?

…hmp…Sasuke Uchiha – dije cortantemente para salir del aula y dejar sola a la chica nueva.

Caminé por lo pasillos del instituto tratando de alejarme lo más rápido posible de aquella pelirosa, el hecho de pensar en ella me atormentaba enormemente, me dirigí hacia el comedor para reunirme con mi grupo, era importante de que estuviera con ellos.

Al rato de unos minutos ya había llegado al comedor, tome una manzana de la cesta de frutas y me senté con ellos. (Mi grupo). **GRAVE ERROR**, el idiota de Naruto le había contado a todos los miembro de Taka (ese es el nombre de mi grupo de amigos) de que me había "sonrojado" por cierta pelirosa y ahora era el hazme reír de Taka.

Guay, Sasuke tardaste mucho en salir del aula – Dijo Naruto con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa – ¿Acaso estabas "ocupado"?

Es verdad, Sasuke – dijo Neji mientras no dejaba de verme de reojo – ¿Estuvieron "hablando"?

¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? – pregunto Suigetsu con el mismo tono de Naruto.

Nada – dije sin mirarles las caras a los idiotas – no le hice absolutamente…nada.

Oh es verdad, o ¿Quieres que eso creamos? – dijo Juugo divirtiéndose con los comentarios de los demás.

Neji, Naruto, Suigetsu y Juugo estuvieron molestándome todo el almuerzo, y lo hicieron aun más cuando entro Sakura al comedor. Me decían "mira ahí esta tu novia, Sasuke" "ve a besar a tu pelirosa" "ve a darle lo suyo, Sasuke"

No soporte más la molestia de esos cuatros, decidí marcharme del comedor pero justo después de que moviera mi silla, me tropecé con la pelirosa frente a frente, el impacto del golpe que nos dimos al chocar provoco que ella estuviera apunto de caer al suelo…pero la tome rápidamente del brazo y la jale hacia mi.

No calcule muy bien mi fuerza;… (Para ser sincero)… para cuando jale fuertemente del brazo de Sakura; quedo muy pegada a mi cuerpo, por poco casi nos besamos en pleno comedor, nuestras cara estuvieron tan cerca, nuestros labios se rozaban… Miraba muy de cerca a esos peculiares orbes jades frente de mí.

**(Sakura)**

No pude articular movimiento alguno, estábamos tan cerca del uno al otro, hasta nuestros labios se rozaban, no podía evitar sonrojarme del todo al ser mirada por eso hermosos ojos negros.

Sasuke Uchiha…era el nombre del chico al cual miraba fijamente, me sentía tan nerviosa, tan débil cuando me miraba así de cerca, no podía creer que apenas lo había conocido esta mañana y ya estaba empezando a enamorarme del Uchiha.

Hubiera querido seguir así… pero una voz hizo que Sasuke reaccionara de golpe y nos separáramos rápidamente.

Vaya Sasuke, era solo una broma – se burlo el peliceleste de Sasuke – nunca pensé que te lo tomarías en serio.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke comenzaron a reír, eso ocasionaba el enojo en Sasuke, los miro fulminándolos con una mirada asesina, luego ellos dejaron de reír mientras Sasuke se marchaba furioso y apenado.

Quise disculparme con él, sentía que por mi culpa…él había pasado vergüenza, eso en cierta forma me hacia sentir muy mal. Pero luego por un instinto toque mis labios, y empecé a sonrojarme…casi besó al Uchiha en frente de todos…

Comencé a caminar hasta el patio trasero del instituto, quería estar sola y almorzar tranquilamente, ya que, no podría comer a gusto con las miradas encima de mí todo el tiempo, quería asimilar bien ese lindo y corto momento, a parte de saborear con mucho gusto mi almuerzo. Mire a mí alrededor y observe un banco a lo lejos en lo profundo del patio.

_ Ese seria un buen lugar para almorzar_ – pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba deseosa por empezar a comer la comida que me había preparado mi madre – _que bien será mejor que me apresure._

Comencé a caminar con el paso acelerado para llegar lo más rápido posible a aquel lugar, al paso de unos minutos llegue a mi destino, me senté tranquilamente y empecé a comer, estaba muy hambrienta esta esperando con impaciencia la hora del almuerzo.

Con mucha tranquilidad y sobretodo con mucho gusto, empecé a devorar las deliciosas bolas de arroz de mi madre, seguido de uno que otro pulpo frito… En verdad tenía mucha hambre porque en menos de unos pocos minutos ya había devorado la mitad de mi almuerzo en un santiamén.

**(Sasuke)**

Me había dirigido hacia las lejanías del patio trasero del instituto, necesitaba estar solo para no cometer un "asesinato" en contra de Suigetsu, caminé esta llegar al árbol más alto del lugar que se encontraba junto a un banco, me subí a el y comencé a relajarme en la rama del árbol.

Estuve ahí por un largo tiempo, en verdad me relajaba ese lugar, estuve en un tranquilo silencio conmigo mismo, hasta que escuche unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban a donde me encontraba. Era esa pelirosa la que se acercaba a mí, y se sentaba a almorzar en el banco.

_ ¿Por qué siempre adonde vaya… tú estas?_ – pensé un poco fastidiado por las presencia de la pelirosa.

_ Ni modo no tengo otra opción… tendré que averiguar lo que me atrae a ella…_ – fue lo último en lo que pensé antes de hablar - Buen…provecho…Sakura.

**(Sakura)**

Al escuchar esa voz tan ronca no pude evitar mirar hacia donde provenía la voz, miré por todos lados y no podía ver a nadie, pero…luego mire arriba de mí y quede sorprendida con la persona con la que me encontré…

…Sasuke… - dije temerosamente casi inaudible, podía sentir como mis labios temblaban y mi cuerpo se tensaba, supongo que tenía miedo por lo que me diría o lo que me haría el Uchiha, por haberlo echo quedar en ridículo.

¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – Me pregunto Sasuke con una mirada gélida mientras bajaba de un salto de la rama del árbol - no me tendrás… ¿miedo? o ¿si? – dijo el Uchiha acercándose a mi.

No podía articular palabra alguna, realmente estaba sorprendida, ahí estaba el joven al cual avergoncé en frente de todos sus amigos, estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que querría era salir corriendo de ahí.

Y… ¿Por qué…tendría que…temerte? – dije mientras sentía que pronto mis piernas no aguantarían más, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

No lo se – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí – quizás porque todos en este instituto me temen…

Mi corazón se aceleraba muy rápido, sentía que muy pronto no podría mantenerme en pie por mucho tiempo, sentía como mis mejillas se volvía rojas, y eso es algo que Sasuke notó. Mi sonrojo hizo que el me mirada con cierta confusión, mientras se apartaba de mi y comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente de mí.

Solo podía pensar en como era posible que empezaba a enamorarme de este pelinegro, con tan solo verlo una vez…yo siempre creí en el amor a primera vista…pero nunca pensé que yo seria una de las privilegiadas en sentirlo.

Sasuke lo siento – grité con todas mis fuerzas con la mirada hacia al suelo – Por lo de antes.

Al escucharme paro el paso y volteo la mirada para verme, no me respondió, solo me miró con frialdad para después seguir de largo…creo que ni siquiera le importaba si le pedía disculpas o no. Mi corazón lentamente se encogía…creo que me sentía mal por ese pensamiento.

…Eres tan…frió…Sasuke – dije en un susurro mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al aula, ya había sonado el timbre de entrada y seria mejor que entrará lo más rápido posible a clases.

**(Sasuke)**

Solo la miré con unas de mis típicas miradas, y seguí mi camino, en realidad sentía cierta repulsión hacia ella… pero… algo en ella… la hacia… "peculiar"…

_ Sakura Haruno ¿no?_ – pensé mientras me dirigía al aula…_._

Al entrar al aula noté que Kakashi-sensei todavía no había llegado, y en seguida fulmine con la mirada a los tres "terrores" del comedor.

Tran…Tranquilízate…Sas…Sasuke – me dijo con voz temerosa, el idiota de Naruto el era el dueño de esa horrible voz, así como es valiente eso también lo tiene de cobarde…en algunas ocasiones.

Si sasuke no tienes porque enfadarte – dijo de lo más tranquilo el dobe de Suigetsu con su estupida sonrisa de tiburón.

Tienen suerte de que todavía – hice una pausa para mantenerlos nerviosos – no soy capaz de asesinarlos…por ahora…

Al parecer esas palabras les había asustado de muerte, ya que todos enseguida tragaron en seco, eso provoco una gran carcajada de mi parte.

¡Que tontos son para creer que los mataría! – Empecé a reír a carcajadas mientras veía sus cara de preocupación en mi – reí un poco - deberían ver sus rostros.

Todas mis risas acabaron al escuchar la puerta del aula abrirse, enseguida dirigí mi mirada a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, en efecto era la pelirosa, que se encontraba algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

No se porque pero enseguida todas las miradas de absolutamente todos del salón se dirigían hacia la pelirosa, incluso la mía…quería saber cual seria la reacción de verme de nuevo, que pasaría por su mente después de mi comportamiento…

**(Sakura)**

Corrí rápidamente al aula de clases, no era muy buena idea llegar tarde a la segunda hora de clases, después de todo es mi primer día en el instituto. Entre al salón y todas la miradas se dirigían a mi, hasta la mirada de cierto pelinegro que me miraba con cierto molestia, parecía que no le agradaba…camine hasta mi puesto que era al lado del Uchiha, luego en señal de salvación, salude a mis amigas: Ino, Hinata y Tenten.

Necesitaba urgentemente dejar de sentirme deprimida y observada por la clase, no era algo de lo que yo estuviera acostumbrada.

Pronto llego el profesor y la clase transcurrió normalmente, claro que a plena mitad de clases, Ino me pasó una nota.

Oye, ¿Por qué estas tan distraída?... ¿Acaso ya vistes a alguien especial? – leí la carta que me paso Ino, no podía evitar un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas y miré inconcientemente a Sasuke por un segundo.

Creo…que si… pero… no se lo que él pueda pensar de mi – escribí en la carta con cierto deje de tristeza y se la pase a Ino.

Mientras escribía y respondía las notas de Ino, empecé ha escuchar unos susurros que provenía del grupo de Sasuke, me preguntaba de que estarían hablando, tal vez Sasuke le estaba diciendo lo que ocurrió en el patio trasero…

Luego de unos minutos sin respuesta… la mano de Hinata me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, para luego pasarme un papel. Me pareció extraño que ella quisiera entrar también en la "extraña y peligrosa" charla.

Y ¿Quien es? – escribió Hinata, ya que todas nos empezamos a pasar la hoja de papel.

Sasuke Uchiha – escribí con mi mano un poco temblorosa, mientras escribía, podía sentir la constante mirada del pelinegro sobre mí - _¿Acaso le interesa lo que escribo?_

**(Sasuke)**

Luego de eso entro Kakashi-sensei al salón y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos para comenzar la clase. No había pasado mucho tiempo para cuando la chismosa de Yamanaka le escribiera una nota a Sakura.

Por lo que notaba estaban hablando de algo muy importante…no podía evitar sentir una cierta curiosidad por saber que decía la hoja, ya que cada vez que le pasaban la hoja a la pelirosa su rostro se volvía rojo y al mismo tiempo triste...

Oye Sasuke – me susurro Neji por lo bajo para que kakashi-sensei no nos escuchara – ¿De que crees que estén hablando?

No lo se…y para ser sincero…no me importa – dije cortantemente mientras hacia anotaciones de la clase – si tanto quieres saber…averígualo tú.

Vamos Sasuke – comenzó a molestar el tonto de Suigetsu – estas al lado de Sakura.

Si…pero no veo absolutamente nada – dije aguantando las presiones de mi grupo – además eso no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Esta bien Sasuke no te molestaremos más – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia la pared algo enojado.

Deja de hacer niñerías Naruto – dije sonriendo de medio lado – no parece que tuvieras 15años D-O-B-E…

Estábamos discutiendo por lo bajo todo el grupo Taka, pero nuestra discusión fue interrumpida por los gritos de ciertas alumnas…

**(Sakura)**

¿¡QUE! – exclamaron las tres en unísono, llamando inmediatamente la atención del profesor y sacándome de mis pensamientos de golpe.

Todo el salón se quedo mirando a mis amigas, sus caras se sonrojaban por la vergüenza que sentían, y más cuando el sensei-Kakashi les llamo la atención.

Ama, Hyuga y Yamanaka ya que están con tantas energías, ¿Porque no se quedan después de clases a limpiar el aula? – dijo Kakashi-sensei mirándolas con una ceja levantada con una expresión de enojo.

Si kakashi-sensei – dijeron las pobres de Ino, Tente y Hinata de verdad sentía mucha pena por ellas y más cuando todos comenzaron a reír.

Guarden silencio – exclamo Kakashi-sensei muy enojado.

A pesar de ese problema, las horas de clases se esfumaron muy de prisa, incluso demasiado rápido en mi opinión, después de que todos salieron de clases, nos quedamos las cuatros en el aula, para charla la causa de su castigo.

Sakura ¿Cómo que te gusta Sasuke? – pregunto Ino mirándome extrañada.

Es cierto Sakura, él no es alguien muy… ¿Cuál seria la palabra? – me dijo Tenten pensando en la palabra correcta.

…Sociable… – termino de completar la frase hinata.

No lo se…solo se…que me gusta mucho – dije con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas - …pero creo que no le agrado… - agregue con tristeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hinata.

No te pongas triste Sakura-chan… - me dijo Hinata mirándome con una sonrisa – Uchiha-san es así… el no muestra su forma de ser a cualquiera.

Es verdad – agrego Ino… - sino fuera porque es amigo de Naruto, Sasuke seria conocido como "el lobo solitario" de Konoha.

Reí antes ese comentario… En verdad agradecía mucho que se preocuparan por mi, a pesar de ser una completa extraña para ella, (exceptuando a Hinata claro)…

Gracias amigas… - susurre con una sonrisa…

Mis amigas estuvieron dándome un sin fin de "contras" y casi "pros" por las cuales debería y no debería estar enamorada de Sasuke, pero simplemente no las escuchaba solo pensaba constantemente en él, especialmente en el pequeño roce de nuestros labios en el comedor.

Ese era el único momento… en el cual no sentía a Sasuke-kun como un bloque de hielo como le dicen mis amigas… sino que… en ese momento lo percibí calido y ciertamente… lindo (-.-u… XD)

Cuando por fin mis amigas terminaron de limpiar, nos dirigimos hacia la salida del instituto, lo que menos ellas querían, era estar un minuto más en el salón. Al encontrarnos en la entrada al instituto. Hinata, Ino y Tenten se marcharon en coche porque sus padres la venían a buscar.

Bueno creo que estoy sola – dije en voz alta mientras miraba con algo de tristeza el suelo…

Me dispuse con cierta tristeza caminar hacia la salida… después de todo ya no quedaba nadie en el instituto, y a decir verdad comenzaba a tener un extraño escalofrió en mi espalda…

¿Quien dijo que estas sola? – dijo una áspera voz para luego sentir como me acorralaba contra la pared junto con su cuerpo, dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

Hola Haruno Sakura… - dijo en un susurro a mi oído, del cual provoco que temblara de miedo…


	3. Chapter 3

**(Capitulo anterior)**

Bueno creo que estoy sola – dije en voz alta mientras miraba con algo de tristeza el suelo…

Me dispuse con cierta tristeza caminar hacia la salida… después de todo ya no quedaba nadie en el instituto, y a decir verdad comenzaba a tener un extraño escalofrió en mi espalda…

¿Quien dijo que estas sola? – dijo una áspera voz para luego sentir como me acorralaba contra la pared junto con su cuerpo, dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

Hola Haruno Sakura… - dijo en un susurro a mi oído, del cual provoco que temblara de miedo…

**2 Capitulo: Gracias… por mi primer beso…**

(Sakura Pov.)

No se como pudo haber pasado todo esto, por un momento estaba totalmente sola en el instituto, para luego estar atrapada entre la pared y este extraño hombre.

Estaba completamente asombrada, no era capaz de mover mi cuerpo, era inútil de que tratara de zafarme del agarre de este asqueroso hombre…mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dije un poco temblorosa y miedosa por su respuesta.

¿Me preguntas que hago aquí? – Me dijo sin quitar de su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Acaso no lo vez Haruno?

¡No! Por eso es que te lo pregunto – dije con todo la valentía que tenia en ese momento – ¿Dime que es lo que quieres?

Nada – dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a mi rostro, separándonos por apenas unos pocos centímetros de nuestros labios – solo a ti…

¡Aléjate de mí, Orochimaru-sensei! – dije dándole golpes en el pecho (mi cuerpo por fin había reaccionado) – ¿¡Porque no te vas y me dejas en paz!

Porque…no quiero – me dijo Orochimaru tomándome ambas manos para ponerla sobre mi cabeza sin apartar su asquerosa mirada de mis ojos.

Sentía mucho miedo… no entendía porque la razón por la cual este sensei me estaba haciendo esto…

¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto?... Me sentía muy asustada pero… por nada permitiría que él me haga daño… pero…

¿Por qué me hace esto? – Pregunté con mi ceño fruncido… - ¿Qué le pude haber hecho?

¿Por qué dices? – Río con malicias… - porque te deseo… y ya…

No puede evitar sentir como mi sangre recorría todo mi cuerpo por el odio que sentía… Ese degenerado…solo lo hace por placer… solo para conseguir placer… sin impórtale lo mucho que me haría a mi…

Con esfuerzo trataba de patearlo, morderle o siquiera golpearle para poder pedir ayuda y escapar… pero… ¡Dios mió! no podía hacer nada… mis golpes no le afectaban… y mis fuerzas se iban derrumbando al sentir mis manos rojas y adoloridas por los golpes que le da…

¡Demonios! – Pensé impotente… - ¡aléjate maldito! – exclame con fuerza…

Sentía que esa era la única forma de salir de esta… pero… todos mis planes fueron frustrados al escuchar su serpentina voz…

Nadie vendrá por ti… por si no lo haz notado… el instituto Konoha – me dijo mientras reía con malicia - esta un poco apartado del pueblo… no hay nadie quien te venga a salvar… - finalizo para luego acercar su rostro a mi cuello…

Veté – dije casi en un susurro al sentirme totalmente indefensa – por favor… - dije empezando a llorar mientras sentía su respiración…

(Fin del Sakura Pov.)

Sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas había escapado sin su permiso al sentirse tan débil e impotente… Su cabeza permanecía gacha, mientras que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados…

Quería escapar, deseaba que alguien la ayudara… pero… no había nadie quien la salvara… estaba completamente sola…

En cambio, todas estas acciones le parecían muy divertidas y excitantes al pelinegro (OJO es Orochimaru), con descaro posiciono su mano libre en los pechos de la joven ojijade, haciendo que esta como consecuencia abriera sus ojos de par en par…

Aprovechando el asombro de la joven, Orochimaru comenzó a lamer el cuello de la ojijade degustando el sabor de su inocente piel, mientras que su mano seguía apretando el pecho de la joven con fuerza.

Ocasionando que los sollozos de la joven fueran más fuertes, excitando más y más al ojinegro…

Sin cuidado alguno jaló a la pelirosa hacia el para tomarla de ambos brazos para llevarla a rastras al cobertizo cerca de la entrada al instituto.

La pelirosa al ver sus intensiones, intento con todas sus fuerza de escapar del agarre de aquel hombre, pero eso era algo inútil… por más que lo intentara ese pelinegro era mas alto que ella y por ente… mucho mas fuerte…

Sus fuerzas se fueron desvaneciendo a medida que se acercaban al cobertizo… de alguna manera, ella ya sabia que toda había acabado… no podría hacer nada…

Padre… Madre… Hinata… alguien por favor… ayúdenme – pensaba mientras sus suaves mejillas se empapaban mas con sus lagrimas…

Rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras ella, para luego sentir las manos de Orochimaru recorrer todo su cuerpo… La pelirosa sentía con repugnancia con cada roce y caricia…

Pronto sintió como su camisa escolar era destrozada al igual que su sostén…

Por instinto sus brazos cubrieron con afán su frágil torso de la vista del Orochimaru, el ojinegro molesto por su aptitud tomo a la pelirosa por los hombros y la empujo con fuerza, para que esta cayera sentada en un viejo escritorio…

Sin perder más tiempo, Orochimaru aprovecho para colocarse entre las piernas de la joven para evitar que esta las cerrara…

Tomo ambas manos de la pelirosa dejándolas a cada lado de su cadera (de la ella) mientras este aprovechaba para acercar su rostro al valle de los pecho de la chica.

¡Maldito suéltame! – Gritaba con desesperación la pelirosa con odio y lagrimas en sus ojos… - ¡ayúdenme!… ¡por favor!...

¡Calla niñata! – Exclamo furioso para luego darle una piña en la mejilla izquierda…

El golpe había causado que la pelirosa cerrara fuertemente sus ojos, mientras su rostro permanecía girado hacia la derecha… su cabeza esta pegada totalmente a la pared, sus manos estaba apretadas en forma de puño para evitar llorar…

Ahora empieza a… - fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse…

Rápidamente Orochimaru se giro para ver al causante de la "inoportuna" interrupción…

Uchiha… Sasuke – dijo con odio el pelinegro.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la pelirosa aparto su rostro de la fría y dura pared de su rostro… Aun le dolía su mejilla, pero tenia que ver si era cierto lo que oía…

Con rapidez abrió sus ojos para ver al joven pelinegro parado frente a ellos…

Maldito – dijo Sasuke al ver aquella escena… - ¡eres un maldito bastardo Orochimaru!

El Uchiha menor, se acerco velozmente hacia Orochimaru propinándole una piña en el rostro, haciéndolo caer sobre una pila de escobas y pintura.

¡Hey! Toma, y cúbrete rápido con esto – dijo Sasuke lanzándole su chaqueta azul.

S-si – dijo la ojijade sorprendida, para ponerse la chaqueta.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano para salir corriendo del cobertizo, rápidamente el Uchiha la llevo fuera del instituto para alejarse lo más rápido posible de Orochimaru…

(Sasuke pov)

Maldición tengo que llevarla lejos del instituto, no puedo dejarla sola, no después de que Orochimaru casi… casi la viola… tks… maldito bastardo. Aun seguíamos corriendo para alejarnos del instituto, solo había un lugar en el cual ella estaría segura.

Solo espero que nada nos detenga hasta llegar hasta allá…

Oye… - dije ladeando mi rostro sin dejar de correr – ¿Estas bien?... ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Su respuesta en si… no fue muy rápida pero, no podía culparla… después de todo, lo que tuvo que pasar no debió de ser sencillo.

No me ha hecho nada mas… – me dijo lentamente… - pero…él… él me – dijo lo ultimo soltando un sollozo…

Inmediatamente detuve el paso para ver su estado… Sus manos cubrían sus mejillas intentando inútilmente secar sus lagrimas… me sentí extraño al verla hacia, por alguna razón no me agradaba la idea de verla llorar…

¿Que te hizo? – Susurre al tomar su mentón con mi mano derecha para verla a los ojos… - puedes… decírmelo…

(Fin del Sasuke Pov)

Sus ojos jades se encontraron con los ojos negros del pelinegro, su mirada no se desprendía de sus ojos… provocando que el corazón de Sakura latiera con mucha fuerza mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a calentar… signo claro de un sonrojo.

El… me ha robado mi… mi primer beso… - susurro mientras las lagrimas salían al recordar el roce de sus labios… - el me… el me lo robo…

El ojinegro, la miró con asombro… ¿Tanto drama por un beso?... No pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto por esas últimas palabras… pero… que sabia él acerca de lo que significaba para una mujer el primer beso…

Suspiro cansado…

Mmm… ¿y como fue? – Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella… - fue algo así – dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella…

La pelirosa se había sorprendido mucho por la acción del moreno… pero, no podía evitar que le gustara la idea de sentir ese leve roce…

¿Y bien? – dijo el moreno al no recibir respuesta…

¿Ah? – dijo sin entender.

¿Que si eso fue lo que te hizo? – dijo Sasuke mirándola seriamente…

Si… - dijo en un susurro…

Él pelinegro sonrió levemente ante la respuesta de la chica, mientras que Sakura solo se confundía ante la acción del pelinegro… La ojijade se alejo levemente del pelinegro recostándose suavemente de la pared de una de las casa de la zona…

Haruno – dijo el Uchiha mirándola seriamente.

¿Si? – Pregunto nerviosa despegándose de la pared… - ¿Qué ocurre Uchiha-san?

Sasuke se acerco a la pelirosa para dejarla nuevamente pegada la pared… Lentamente acerco sus labios al oído de la pelirosa y susurrar…

Eso no fue un beso… - dijo – en cambio… - agregó antes de besar los labios de la pelirosa.

(Sakura Pov.)

Sentir la calidez de los labios de sasuke sobre los míos, era simplemente una sensación única, inmediatamente mis ojos se cerraron para disfrutar del beso, el cual era suave y delicado…tímidamente coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para brindarme más de su calidez…rápidamente el beso se volvió mas apasionado e intenso por parte de Sasuke…

Luego sentí como colocaba una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi cintura…para luego sentir como su lengua, invadía mi boca y comenzando a recorrerla con gran desesperó y frenesí… sentía muchos escalofríos al tener nuestros cuerpos tan cerca, y más por su forma de besarme, me juraba a mi misma que sino fuera porque estaba siendo sujetada por Sasuke…abría caído de rodillas por los nervios…

El beso era cada vez más intenso, poco a poco el aire se volvía cada vez más escaso…pero eso no importaba mucho, ya que no todos los días…te puede besar Sasuke Uchiha de esta manera… luego de varios minutos el molesto oxigeno comenzó a interferir, sin dejar otra opción que separarnos…

(Fin del Sakura Pov)

Sus respiraciones de volvieron muy agitadas tras el intenso beso, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras que su pequeño sonrojo se volvía cada vez mas intenso, no pudo evitar abrir nuevamente sus ojos para mirar al azabache frente a ella.

Esa oscura mirada permanecía posada en ella… No pudo evitar desviar su mirada tras aquel beso…

Esto si es un beso… - le susurro nuevamente el pelinegro en su oído – ven, tengo que llevarte a tu casa…

La pelirosa solo asintió y se dejo guiar por el pelinegro…

Sasuke-kun… - susurro sonrojada…

Mmmm – dijo como respuesta el ojinegro…

Gracias…por mi primer beso… Sasuke-kun – dijo con un poco de vergüenza la ojijade… sin darse cuenta, de la sonrisa que este le dedico al estar detrás de él…

(Sakura Pov.)

Cuando por fin llegué, mis padres me estaban esperando en la sala, mi madre estaba muy preocupada y mi padre estaba muy enojado.

Estuve escuchando la reprimenda de mi padre por una larga hora, en verdad estaba furioso pero en el fondo muy preocupado por mi, me sentí muy mal al recordar lo sucedido en el instituto, si tan solo me hubiera marchado con Ino o Hinata nada hubiera pasado.

Tal vez mis padres no se hubieran molestado conmigo, en fin, eso ya había pasado y lo hecho, hecho esta...Así de simple es la realidad, mi padre me envió a mi habitación y solo podría salir hasta la hora de cenar. En verdad no quería preocuparlos… después de todo, Sasuke-kun al dejarme en mi casa me prometió que me protegería…

A penas entre a mi habitación, me eche a mi cama, en verdad estaba enojada conmigo misma, estuve así por un largo tiempo hasta que mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Tomé mi móvil y mire la pantalla, me había llegado un mensaje… Me quede algo asombrada, porque el número me era totalmente desconocido.

_ ¿Que fue lo que me pasó hoy? Hoy casi ni me reconozco, pienso en ti cada vez que veo el cielo, te miro a los ojos y veo un futuro, miro tus mejillas rosas ante mi…Simplemente…tú posee algo que me…fascina_ – decía ese hermoso mensaje, no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente ese pequeña dedicatoria era totalmente romántica.

Enseguida quise responder el mensaje, en verdad me interesaba saber quien era ese gran poeta, en verdad necesitaba saberlo.

¿Quien eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? – le envié el mensaje mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

Luego mi móvil comenzó a tocar la típica canción de los motorolas, eso quería decir que me estaba ¿llamando?

Pues mi nombre no te lo diré…porque ya lo sabes – me respondo sin darme ningún nombre.

¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Eres tu?– Le seguí preguntando

Tal vez… Puede ser – me respondió casi enseguida – pero de algo estoy seguro… es que en verdad me encantas.

¿En serio? – respondí algo temblorosa y totalmente sonrojada – pero si todavía no me conoces bien y dudo que yo te conozca más.

No hace falta que te conozca, con tan solo mirarte a los ojos, se que eres tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera – me respondió Sasuke-kun, simplemente sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba con tanta velocidad que casi podía sentir que muy pronto se me escaparía de mi pecho – Debes de conocerme… después de todo tus amigas debieron de hacer de todo para que me odiaras…

Claro que no – dije tajantemente – como te voy a odiar si ni siquiera te conozco.

Porque simplemente me conoces…Sakurita – me respondió – bueno hablaremos en otra ocasión, tengo que hacer mis deberes.

Esta bien, adiós – dije para luego colgar.

En verdad, me quede muy sorprendida y confundida… ¿Quién podría tener mi número? Pero la verdadera pregunta para mi seria ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

En fin no podía seguir atormentándome con mis pensamientos, a si que tome una toalla y me fui al baño, tal vez así podría despejar mi mente y dejar de pensar –solo un poco- en Sasuke-kun…

(Sasuke)

Estaba caminando a mi casa, estaba furioso con Orochimaru, a tal punto de que de la rabia, que golpee la pared de la avenida con todas mis fuerzas.

¡Maldito Orochimaru! – Grite con todas mis fuerza.

Cuando de repente me vino un pensamiento, ¿Por qué estoy furioso con Orochimaru?... ¿Por qué tenia que impórtame tanto lo que le pudo haber hecho a esa pelirosa?... y lo mas importante… ¿Por qué la besé? Al hacerme esa pregunta quede totalmente paralizado… ¿Acaso Haruno comienza a gustarme?

¡No…que va! – Pensé tratando de tranquilizarme – solo me siento mal por ella… ¡eso es esto todo!

Solo lleve una mano a mis cabellos y comencé a tomar mi camino mi casa, las calles me parecían largas y las casa cada vez mas extensas, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Cuando por fin llegue al garaje, vi a Itachi saliendo del coche, el idiota acababa de llegar del trabajo.

Dime Sasuke ¿Alguna novedad? – Me dijo en tono burlón – ¿Alguna chica se enamoro de ti?

No – respondí cortantemente – y sobre las chicas…me da igual lo que piensen de mí.

Ah ¿En serio? – Dijo cruzándose los brazos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – dime Sasuke ¿Por qué hueles a perfume de mujer? – Dijo mientras me olía la camisa del uniforme – ahora que te veo mejor… tienes lápiz labial en los labios…

¿¡Pe…pero que dices! – dije apartándome de su lado y entrando a la casa.

Oh nada, solo que hueles a cerezos – dijo riéndose escandalosamente, en verdad él sabía como sacarme de mis cabales – ¿No me digas que estuviste "conversando" con una de tus admiradoras?

Pues no es cierto – dije mientras le daba la espalda, no quería admitirlo pero estaba algo avergonzado – y si no te importa y aunque te importe me da igual, me iré ahora mismo a mi habitación.

-río levemente- Como quieras – me dijo sin parar de mirarme con cierta picardía y sin parar de reír.

Tire la puerta con gran fuerza, estaba furioso con Itachi, pero sobretodo estaba furioso con Orochimaru, y pensar que justamente ese cabrón estuvo apunto de hacerle daño Haruno. Pero claro... esto no se iba a quedar así

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, entre a mi habitación, me despoje de mi camisa y me tiré en la cama, en realidad no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera ver a Itachi eso me pondría de peor humor.

Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – me pregunto a mi mismo mientras oculto de mi rostro en la almohada.

Me encontraba solo con la pelirosa, la tenia acorralada con mi cuerpo, solo pensaba de que tal vez de esta manera me divertiría mucho, pero nunca imagine que pasaría… lo que sentí…

Flash back

Para cuando por fin terminaron las clases, todos salimos del salón excepto las castigadas y Haruno, mi grupo y yo empezamos a dirigirnos a la salida, una vez ahí nos separamos para que cada quien tomara su camino para su "hogar". Aunque en realidad, se iban a pasarla bien por un rato con una "amiga", excepto Naruto que se marchaba como niño bueno a su casa…_que perdedor…._

No quiero llegar tan temprano a casa – me dije a mi mismo mientras me dirigía a la sombra de unos de los árboles del patio del instituto – creo que esperaré…para divertirme de verdad… - dije mientras pensaba en lo que haría para molestar a los senseis el día de mañana.

La puerta del instituto se abrieron por última vez para que salieran las "cuatro amigas" del instituto, la pelinegra, la pelirrubia y la pelicastaña se fueron enseguida apenas llegaron unos coches de colores extraños para mi gusto.

Pero lo único bueno, fue que dejaron a la pelirosa, completamente sola, conmigo en el instituto o eso pensaba…

Hasta que vi al cabrón de Orochimaru acercarse a ella… por un momento pensé que el seria su tutor mientras se ponía al día con todos los trabajos del instituto… Así que los ignoré completamente y me relaje en la sombra del árbol…

En ese momento debí de haberme quedado dormido… supongo… pero mis sueños fueron interrumpido por los gritos de una mujer… Vi la entrada del instituto para ver si la pelirosa aun estaba allí… pero no lo estaba…

Me levante de golpe y corrí a donde provenían esos gritos… y ahí estaba ella… asustada, con lagrimas en sus ojos y con su torso desnudo… En ese momento sentía un odio creciente en mi interior… Y lo primero que hice fue insultarlo para luego golpearlo y sacar a Sakura de allí…

Pero… lo que no me esperaba era… que al momento de besarla… mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza y no pude evitar besarla con más intensidad… En ese momento… solo quería saborear por mucho más tiempo sus labios…

Fin del Flash Back

No podía creer que había besado a Sakura, ¡ni siquiera hemos salido! (Pero que estoy diciendo) ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!... Pensaba incesantemente…los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos se convirtieron en horas…eran ya eso de las seis de la tarde y todavía me encontraba tirado en la cama, atormentado por los sentimientos que ocasiona en mi esa pelirosa.

¿Oye Sasuke no piensas bañarte? – Me pregunto Itachi después de abrir sigilosamente la puerta de mi habitación – Mira que a las chicas no le gustan los chicos sucios y malolientes.

Levante mi rostro de la almohada y me dispuse a ir al baño para bañarme, ni siquiera su comentario podría sacarme del trance del que me encontraba. Abrir la puerta del baño me despoje de mis últimas prendas y abrí la regadera.

Las gotas frías de la ducha eran las únicas que me proporcionaban paz y tranquilidad, no quería salir de ese lugar, pero los incesantes ruidos de golpes de Itachi a la puerta eran inaguantables. Cerré la ducha, tome una toalla y salí del baño.

Entre a mi habitación, me vestí y me tire de nuevo en la cama. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, no sabia que hacer…todo por culpa de Suigetsu y su ridículo "favor"

Flash Back

Ya estaba cerca de llegar a mi casa, tan solo me falta pasar el parque central de Konoha y algunas casas mas para llegar a la mía… Pasé cerca del roble de las esquinas del parque cuando una ruidosa voz me detuvo el paso…

¿Oye Sasuke aprovechando la ocasión? – me pregunto Suigetsu viéndome con picardía sentado en las raíces del roble.

¿De que me estas hablando Suigetsu? – pregunté sin verle a la cara.

¡No te hagas el tonto! Besasteis a Haruno… y al parecer te gusto mucho ¿no? – dijo para ponerse a mi lado para después meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

Eso no te importa – dije con un ademán de irme, pero el idiota me detuvo con la mano.

Tengo algo que podría interesarte – me susurro por lo bajo.

¿Ah si? ¿Y se podría saber que es? – dije sin sonar interesado, pero la verdad era que algo me decía que me convenía.

Pues el número de Sakurita por supuesto – me dijo Suigetsu sacando un papel de su bolsillo – ¿Ah que soy un buen amigo?

Calla, no me interesa – dije desviando la mirada – por mi quédatelo.

Déjame decirte que es lo que mas quisiera, pero… no puedo…así que toma – dijo para de una sola vez dejarme el papel rápidamente en mis manos – "¡Adiós Sasuke-kun!" – dijo imitando la voz de Sakura…

Fin del Flash Back

El imbecil me dejo el papel con el número de Sakura, quise matarlo en ese momento pero, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

Pasaron unas largas horas, y mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era el estupido de Naruto preguntándome que hacer para conquistar a una tal Hinata…¡Que molesto es!...Estuve explicándole por varias razones y maneras en la forma en la que podría enamorarla, en ese momento una repentina imagen paso por mi mente.

Esa imagen era de Sakura en el instante en la que la besaba por sus suaves y rosados labios…no se porque pero…me gusto ese momento.

…Sakura es…hermosa - dije sin darme cuenta, enseguida sacudí mi cabeza, por alguna extraña razón sentía mi rostro calido, me mire en el espejo y para mi sorpresa, mi rostro estaba completamente rojo – ¡¿Pero que diablos me pasa?

Me senté en la cama para pensar, solo había una sencilla explicación para esto…creo…que Sakura empieza a gustarme…Jamás pensé que tan solo por verla una sola vez en aquella ventana…y al verla tan indefensa… mis sentimientos cobrarían vida…

Ya no me quedaba mas que hacer, así que me dispuse a tomar mi móvil negro, y le pase un mensaje, creo que estaba muy inspirado porque en ese mensaje salían palabras que jamás pensé que algún día escribiría o diría…


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Capitulo: Disimulada apariencia…primera parte…**

Día: Lunes…

Fecha: 3 de Septiembre del 2010…

Hora: 10:00pm…

Estado de ánimo: Cabreado y confundido…

Y eso fue lo que pasó – dije con una ira creciente en mi interior – ese maldito tiene que estar tras las rejas…

Mierda… - mascullo Naruto desde la otra línea… estábamos hablando por teléfono una hora después de hablar con Sakura… - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo Teme!

Me encontraba en mi habitación, específicamente en mi cama, había llamado a Naruto con urgencia al recordar lo que Orochimaru estuvo apunto de hacer… Debía admitir que mi sangre comenzó a hervir… ese maldito no se saldría con la suya…

El dobe y yo empezamos a hablar desde las 10 de la noche, y a decir verdad cuando lo llamé, este tenia una voz soñolienta, al parecer lo había despertado… pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cabreado como para medir mis acciones… Necesitaba ayuda para librarme de esta rabia y para librarme de ese mal nacido…

Eso lo se Naruto… - dije cabreado – Yo ya se que es lo que tenemos que hacer… lo único que necesito son pruebas o victimas…

¡De las victimas ni te preocupes!... de eso me encargo yo ¡De veraz! – escuche que dijo todo eufórico… Maldición Naruto podía emocionarse fácilmente con todo lo relacionado al espionaje -.-

Vale, vale… pero ten cuidado dobe – le dije – mira que si ese maldito no ha sido capturado por la policía… tiene que ser muy hábil en esto…

Lo se teme, lo se – bostezo – vale teme… hablaremos mejor sobre el plan mas tarde… mira que ya son las 2 de la mañana… Teme… - agrego con otro bostezo… - y entramos a clases dentro de 5 horas…

Hump, de acuerdo… hasta más tarde dobe… - dije antes de colgar…

Coloque mi móvil en mi mesa de noche, apague la molesta luz de la lámpara, le di la espalda a la mesa de noche para quedar acostado hacia un lado… Cerré mis ojos en un vano intento por dormir, sencillamente no puedo dormir…

Las imágenes de Sakura aterrada y con Orochimaru entre sus piernas, no querían desaparecer de mi mente… No podía evitar sentirme furioso… Esa escoria estuvo apunto de... pero… ¿Eso que me importa?

Es decir… yo, pues… Demonios… Abrí mis ojos nuevamente para sentarme en la cama… Maldición, no puede ser que esa Sakura comience a agradarme…si porque eso es lo que siento por ella mera atracción física…además… Es solo una chica más en el instituto, y si bien casi presencio una violación pues, eso dejaría a cualquiera confundido ¿no?

Si eso debe ser… - pensé sentándome en el borde de la cama – ella en realidad no me gusta… solo… siento cierta pena por ella… - me dije auto-convenciéndome…

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama mirando hacia el techo, coloque ambos brazos atrás de mi cabeza para estar un poco mas cómodo… por alguna razón, esa "excusa" no me convencía del todo… si en verdad lo único que siento es pena por ella…

¿Por qué motivo la besé? ¿Por qué demonios sentí una extraña sensación al verla y escucharla llorar?...

¡Kuso! – Exclame levemente al mismo tiempo que giraba mi cuerpo… - no entiendo las razones… pero… no permitiré que Orochimaru vuelva a intentar hacerle eso a cualquiera del instituto…

Día: Martes…

Fecha: 4 de Septiembre del 2010…

Hora: 12:10pm…

Estado de ánimo: hastiado al 100%…

Me encontraba junto con Naruto en los bancos del patio del instituto, era hora del segundo receso y a decir verdad, tenía un humor de perros… No había podido dormir en toda la noche… todo por esa "molestia" de cabellos rosas…

Naruto eso es **imposible** – exclame haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra...

¡Shh teme baja la voz! – Susurro el Dobe colocando una mano en mi boca – mira que nos pueden escuchar... ¡además no me parece mala idea!

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… una creciente y palpitante vena se podía observar en mi rostro… mientras un leve tic atacaba mi ojo izquierdo… sin esperar mas tiempo le di un golpe a Naruto en el centro de la cabeza.

¡Auh teme! – Se quejo - ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!

¿Ah te parece poco la semejante estupidez que haz dicho? – Dije un poco mas calmado mientras me sentaba en el banco – Ni loco pienses que nos disfrazaríamos de mujeres para atrapar a Orochimaru… imbecil…

Yo nunca dije que **"nos"** disfrazaríamos… - me dijo cruzados de brazos… - yo dije que **TÚ** te disfrazarías – nada…. se gano otro golpe – ¡Teme!

Si esa es la forma en la que vas a buscar "victimas" o "testigo" – dije viéndolo con enfado… - no cuentes conmigo… si esa es toda la pendejada que me ibas a decir me iré.

Finalicé para darle la espalda y alejarme del idiota que tengo por mejor amigo… Hubiera seguido el paso… pero esa maldita oración salio de su boca…

¡Se lo prometiste a alguien Teme! – me dijo Naruto estando parado a mi lado – no me dijiste a quien… pero… **una promesa** **es una promesa** Sasuke… además hay algo más que tengo que decirte sobre esa serpiente…

Si tan solo me hubiera callado… Sin querer en medio de mi rabieta le había contado a Naruto que le había prometido a Sakura- sin decirle el nombre a Naruto- que llevarían a Orochimaru a la cárcel… Pero no me había dado cuenta de mi error hasta que mis sentidos se enfriaron… vaya error…

Pero si… Le había prometido que no le pasaría nada… Que toda esta mierda acabaría… pero… ¿¡Me encantaría saber porque cojones le dije semejante burrada!... Ella no me importa ni un poco…

Solo siento cierta atracción hacia ella, hay que ser completamente ciego o estupido para no darse cuenta de que ella es simplemente sensual –inocente- sin siquiera proponérselo… Absolutamente no había pasado desapercibida antes mis ojos…

En fin, cambiando el tema… Estaba comenzando a sentirme irritable y no me entraban ganas de ir a la siguiente clase ni de seguir escuchando las tonterías de Naruto… a penas terminemos esta conversación, me iré a dormir un poco a la terraza.

Y bien dobe – dije estrujando mis ojos suavemente - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? – acabe con un bostezo.

¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche eh, Sasuke-teme? – me dijo Naruto en un tono burlón…

Yo solamente lo fulmine con la vista.

Por los mil demonios Naruto dímelo de una vez…

Este al ver mi mirada dio un suspiro y cambio su expresión burlona a una mas seria.

Veraz… me preocupa eso de lo que me dijiste de Orochimaru… - dijo Naruto… pude ver que sus músculos del cuello se tensaban con fuerza al igual que sus manos en permanecieron cerradas en puños… - me preocupa mucho lo que le pueda pasar a Hinata-chan.

Levante una ceja ante su declaración, me recosté tenuemente del tronco que yacía atrás de mí, colocando ambos brazos en mi cabeza para darme comodidad.

¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que sientes?... – dije de forma irónica - ¿Te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a una chica que ni se inmuta por tus técnicas "seductoras"?... Y que de paso no puede ver que te acercas porque se desmaya… ridícula…

Al parecer mis palabras lo hicieron molestar de sobremanera, porque en un instante el dobe me tenia sujetado por el cuello de la camisa mirándome con fiereza, en cambio yo… ni me importo esta acción del dobe, lo mire con indiferencia esperando su siguiente reacción…

¡Maldición Sasuke no hables de ella como si ella fuera una cualquiera! – me reclamo, tenia una mirada que aterraría al mismísimo demonio… pero vas… hace falta mas que eso para doblegarme… - Hinata-chan es una persona importante para mi… incluso le avise a Neji de que estuviera pendiente de ella hasta que todo esto acabé…

No tenía ganas de hablar, solo lo seguí mirando sin interés alguno en lo que me decía.

¡Teme retráctate de lo que dijiste! – dijo haciendo mas presión en el cuello de mi camisa.

No lo haré – dije antes de safarme de su agarre – para mi… todas las chicas de este instituto son iguales… - agregué viéndolo seriamente.

Vi como este apretaba sus puños, al mismo tiempo se subía la mirada para retar la mía, estoy seguro de que estaría dispuesto a golpearme, mas… yo estoy dispuesto a defenderme si es necesario… sin embargo con esquivarlo bastaría.

Sasuke… no todas son poco ella… - susurro Naruto para darme la espalda – no puedes seguir viviendo con ese rencor dentro de ti… tienes que perdonarla… de lo contrario…

¿De lo contrario que? – Dije levantando una ceja - ¿Qué es lo peor que me podría pasar?

De lo contrario tu rencor te llevará a tu perdición teme – me dijo aun dándome la espalda… - la venganza nunca es buena Sasuke… eso mata el alma y la envenena…

Yo solamente lo mire con el ceño fruncido para darme la vuelta y dirigirme a la terraza… No tengo tiempo que perder en eso del "perdón"… ¿Qué no todas son iguales? si claro… De eso estoy seguro, solo buscan una sola cosa de mí… y eso es mi fortuna.

Tal vez… me pase con el dobe – pensé por un momento… agite mi cabeza – claro que no me equivocaba… no existe ni una sola mujer que no este interesada en nosotros por nuestro dinero… - agregué mas enojado que antes…

Eso lo había aprendido de la peor manera… y no estaba dispuesto a repetir lo mismo, si bien a mi me traicionaron y me usaron… YO haría lo mismo con ella y con cualquiera que me miré con esos ojos…

Definitivamente **el amor**… **no existe** **en** **mi** **mundo**… **ni mucho menos **ese "sentimiento" **volverá a existir**…

Día: Martes…

Fecha: 4 de Septiembre del 2010…

Hora: 13:30pm…

Estado de animo: Depresión total…

A pesar de que los intentos de Sasuke por calmarme, estos no lograron que yo sintiera ganas de volver al instituto al siguiente día… ¿Miedo?... si podría decirse que mis motivos son que… tengo mucho miedo, miedo de ir hasta ese lugar y encontrarme con… con esa bestia…

Tanto es mi miedo que no soy capaz de decirles a mis padres sobre esto… No podía hacerlo… y todo por el temor de que si "ese" se enterase de que lo he acusado con la policía, al escapar -si es que lo logra- venga a por mi y mi familia.

Suspire agotada mentalmente, me estiré un poco recostándome en el espaldar de la silla de mi escritorio… Si, lo se… soy tan cobarde que tuve que fingir un repentino malestar general para que mi madre desistiera de la idea de que fuera al instituto.

Debía admitir que mis dotes como actriz me sorprendieron, jamás creí que con tan solo unos falsos quejidos y una bolsa de agua caliente previamente colocada en mi frente y en mi garganta. Podrían disimular una fiebre falsa que engañaría vilmente a mi comprensible madre.

En fin, luego de insistirle a mi madre que estaría bien en la casa yo sola para que se fuera a trabajar fue un poco mas complicado… pero… eso no era nada para mis insistencias en que estaría bien para que se fuera al trabajo.

Poco tiempo después de que la casa estuviera completamente vacía –a excepción de mí- me dispuse a escribir en mi diario, si bien una persona común estaría escribiendo un máximo como dos a cuatro paginas en el mismo… Pues yo hice la excepción de escribir mas de 7 a 8 paginas, completamente llenas de mi profundo rencor hacia ese supuesto hombre que quería aprovecharse de mí…

Looking Out  
across the Night-Time  
the City Winks a Sleepless Eye  
Hear Her Voice  
Shake My Window  
Sweet Seducing Sighs

Escuche el timbre de llamada de mi móvil, deje mi lapicera color lavanda a un lado y tomé el dichoso aparato que se encontraba justo al frente de mi diario…

¿Frentona porque no haz venido a clases? – Escuche desde el otro lado de la bocina – mira que nos tienes a todas preocupadísimas Sakura…

Sonreí con tristeza… Odiaba mentir… y al parecer, no podré dejar de hacerlo por hoy -eso espero-

Tranquila Ino-cerda… - le respondí con todo el cariño que pude expresar – estoy un poco enferma… es por eso que no pude ir a clases hoy, de seguro mi madre tuvo que haber avisado a la directora de mi falta.

Ya veo… pero ¿Segura que estas bien? – Dijo Ino con un tono preocupado – no se… es que te siento extraña Sakura…

Estoy bien Ino, en serio – dije tratando de convencerla.

Tardo un poco en darme una respuesta, y en ese tiempo mi nerviosismo creció de manera abrupta… Era mas que obvio que Ino alias "Yo lo se todo, sobre todos en el insti" Yamanaka comenzaba a sospechar…

-escuche un suspiro- de acuerdo, iré para allá cuando termines las clases de gimnasia… - me dijo Ino sorprendiéndome.

Pero Ino… yo te dije que…

NADA, Sakura Haruno – me dijo la ojiazul desde la otra línea interrumpiéndome – Iremos para allá quieras o no… se que algo te pasa y todas estamos muy preocupadas por ti… - fue lo ultimo que escuche antes del típico sonido de cierre cuando finaliza una llamada.

¡Rayos! – exclame derrotada, ocultando mi rostro en el escrito con mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa…

Esa Ino podía ser muy demandante cuando quería… Cerré mis ojos por unos minutos, necesitaba pensar; en como hacer para que estas no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasó en el instituto con ese –maldito- sensei…

Hubiera preferido mil veces nunca haber llegado a Konoha… si nunca hubiésemos llegado… si nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido la idea de cambiar "de ambiente", a mi no me habría manoseado ese maldito, ni tampoco él me hubiera quitado mí…

_ "Eso no fue un beso"_ – recordé de golpe su voz…

Lentamente fui levantado mi cabeza de mis brazos para estar sentada totalmente erguida en la silla… Inconcientemente mis dedos, índice y medio de mi mano izquierda se posaron en mis labios…

Pude sentir un leve ardor en mis mejillas, no hacia falta mirarme en un espejo para saber que estoy levemente sonrojada… Si… eso no fue ningún beso –refiriéndose a Orochimaru-… pero, él de Sasuke-kun… si lo fue…

En tan solo recordar sus suaves, finos y calidos labios sobre los míos, moviéndose a un ritmo tan único y experto… me hacia estremecer… sus calidas manos sobre mi cintura y mi nuca… si juguetona lengua jugando con la mía… simplemente… magnifico…

"_Esto si es un beso…" _– recordé su ronca voz decirme eso luego de unos minutos de habernos besado.

Si… pensándolo mejor… creo que al final, todo lo que pasé valió la pena… Después de todo, conocí a Sasuke-kun, hasta fue consolada y besada por él… Aunque si las circunstancia en las que tuve que besarme tuvieron que ser esas… debía de admitir que me lo pensaría, pero al final… creo… que terminaría eligiendo esa opción, a elegir no conocerle ni tampoco haberle entregado gustosa mi primer beso a él.

Ding Dong… escuche unas campanas en mi cabeza… Debo de estar algo ilusionada con Sasuke-kun como para pensar en campanas de bodas…

Ding Dong… volví a escuchar las mismas campanas… esperen un momento… ¿campanas?

Salí de mis pensamientos y miré el reloj de mi móvil… 14:30pm…

Rayos… - exclame molesta esa no era mi imaginación… - deben de ser las chicas… - susurre un tanto preocupada mientras me levantaba de la silla.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para dirigirme a las escaleras y bajar por ellas… ¿En verdad había pasado una hora pensando en Sasuke-kun?... Sin evitarlo mis mejillas volvieron a arderme al sentirme totalmente apenada ante la pregunta y la obvio respuesta ante esta.

Agite mi cabeza por un momento para hacia tratar de desaparecer todo el sonrojo de mi rostro antes de abrir la puerta… Alisé mi camiseta blanca de tiras asegurándome de que esta no tuviera un rastro de tinta por las intensas horas que pasé escribiendo en mi diario…

Ding Dong… -escuche nuevamente, de seguro deben de estar pensando que no pienso abrirles…

Posé mi mano en la perilla del picaporte de la puerta para girarla inmediatamente… Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la persona que estaba parada frente a mi… ¿Qué hacia él allí?... ¿Por qué había venido?...

Hola… Sa-ku-ra – me dijo con su ronca voz… maldición, estoy sola…

Día: Martes…

Fecha: 4 de Septiembre del 2010…

Hora: 14:30pm…

Estado de ánimo: Furioso…

¡Maldito Uchiha!… ¡Maldita niña!… ¡Maldita vida! – exclamó furioso un pelinegro de largos cabellos destrozando su escritorio… - ese mocoso me las pagará…

Hacia ya varias horas desde que estaba en ese deplorable estado de furia… Sus ojos amarillos reflejaban un enorme odio y rencor hacia cierto pelinegro… Desde hacia mucho tiempo aquel ojinegro le había comenzado a molestar desde muy pequeño…

Siempre con aquella mirada gélida llena de superioridad desde su muy corta edad… Como odiaba a ese Uchiha con todo su ser… Debía haberse encargado de él cuando tuvo oportunidad pero… siempre estaba protegidos por "ellos"… y nunca pudo siquiera tocarle un solo cabello…

¡Maldición! – exclamo con aun mas fuerzas…

Pero… su frustración no quedaba ahí… no… ese maldito niñato –según él- le había quitado el gusto de disfrutarse un nuevo cuerpo joven y virgen… una inofensiva chica nueva del instituto… Si bien al principio le pareció una total perdida de tiempo… no pudo evitar sentirse tentado al verla parada en la entrada del colegio completamente sola…

Si… estuvo apunto de darse un banquete con aquel suculento manjar… pero… ese Uchiha siempre se entrometía donde no debía…

Lo voy a hacer pagar – sentencio apretando sus puños con fuerza… - eso lo juro – agrego dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared…

Vaya, estas que explotas, eh – expreso una voz burlona detrás de el…

Calla… - siseó furioso…

Aquel hombre rió con burla y cierta malicia, miró a los ojos amarillos de su superior notando aun que estos se negaban a disminuir su enojo…

¿Deseo algo mi Lord? – dijo de forma burlona…

Si… - dijo de forma áspera… - Quiero que reclutemos al chico ese que me mostrasteís la vez pasada… - agrego caminando hacia su sillón…

Se refiere a…

Si… - dijo cansado mientras se recostaba en el suave mueble… - usa todos los medios que sean necesarios… - finalizo con una mirada perversa a su discípulo…

Claro que él Uchiha se las pagaría… y el sabia muy bien como hacerlo… solo necesitaría de más tiempo… solo un poco más… y su venganza se completaría…


	5. Chapter 5

NOTAS DEL CAPITULO

Hey...! Hola a todos mis fieles lectores! Lo siento mucho...! Se que me he tardado mucho con la conti..! Pero verán es que a ocurrido un curioso percance...!

Cuando estaba terminando el capi... se fue la luz en mi casa... Entonces yo estaba más que molesto porque ya lo había terminado, fui a preguntarle a mi "adorado" hermano que si había pagado la luz... y este me dijo de lo más fresco que no...

Estaba apunto que lo mataba por su irresponsabilidad hasta que me calmé... luego al siguiente día -en otras palabras 19- me dispuse a prender la compu para subir la conti... resulta que no se guardó nada...! Y tuve que volver a escribir el capi desde el principio...!

En fin, esto fue todo lo que me paso T-T... sin más preámbulos la conti..! Ah por cierto ahí ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE INFORMALES... nos leemos en NOTA FINALES

**4 Capitulo: Disimulada apariencia… segunda y última parte…**

¿Rayos ahora que hago?... Es decir… ¿Qué hace el aquí? No es que me moleste pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun esta aquí?

¿Sasuke-kun que haces aquí? – Le pregunté, más no escuche respuesta alguna, solo su fría mirada sobre mi – tragué en seco – Nee… Sasuke-kun… ¿Te encuentras bien?... – al parecer ni me prestaba atención…

Estaba comenzando a enojarme por ser ignorada, subí mi mirada hasta enfrentarme a aquellos negros ojos, que exactamente no estaban posados en los míos…

Su azabache mirada recorría mi cuerpo con lentitud, como si este quisiera grabar cada parte de mí en su memoria. Mi seño se frunció levemente, mis mejillas me ardían, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos sobre mis pechos, haciendo un intento de protegerlos de su mirada.

Escuché cierto gruñido proveniente de Sasuke, cosa que hizo que mis mejillas me ardieran mucho más – por la vergüenza y la cólera-… por semejante descaró…

Malvada la hora en que decidí ponerme una ligera camisa de tiras blancas y un short corto color veis que solo cubría la quinta parte de mis muslos.

¿Sabes?... – dijo llamando mi atención – hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de lo molesta que eres – finalizo de repente.

Lo miré sorprendida… Molesta… ¿Yo?...

¿Molesta? – repetí de forma incrédula sin poder disimular la sorpresa en mi rostro.

Vi como esté me sonrió de medio lado, ignorándome de forma olímpica, pasó de mí para adentrarse a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue soltar un suspiro y se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones color blanco perla de mi padre… A decir verdad mi padre adoraba esas clases de sillones reclinables, tanto es su aprecio por estos que se compro un par para la sala.

La casa estaba decorada en un estilo tipo cabaña, unos cuantos muebles que hacían juego con los sillones, una mesita de café en el medio de estos, debajo de esta una tersa y suave alfombra color negro, mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de color gris Dior, y claro uno que otro cuatro que adornaba la estancia.

Tks… ¿En que estoy pensando? Yo, Sakura Haruno estoy aquí en mi casa, sola con Sasuke-kun… ¡Que por cierto está sentado en mi casa!... hasta ahora… no me había dado cuenta, de que esté aun estaba sentado en el sillón y con sus lindos ojos cerrados.

Pero… mirándolo mejor… aún llevaba el uniforma del instituto puesto, con la excepción de que los tres primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados dejando ver un níveo y músculos pecho a la vista. Mientras que su corbata yacía desatada por debajo del cuello de la camisa.

¿Ya terminaste? – lo escuche decir en un tono extrañamente divertido…

¿Ah? – alcancé a "decir" un poco confundida…

Que si terminaste de inspeccionarme o… - hizo una pausa para mirarme con cierta malicia - ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa para que me veas mejor? – dijo finalmente recargando su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Mis mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse.

-Hasta ahora es que noto que Sasuke esta apoyando su codo en el soporte del sillón-

Ni lo piense Sasuke-kun – dije enojada desviando la mirada – Además… ¿Por qué estas aquí?...

-rió levemente- No te enojes Sa-ku-ra… - dijo - Solo estoy bromeando… ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte? – dijo señalando el sillón que estaba a su lado.

Alcé una ceja, estaba entre sorprendida y enojada… ¿Acaso no piensa responder ninguna de mis preguntas?

Vamos… - me miró con una sonrisa zorruna – no muerdo…

Responderás a mis preguntas… - Sasuke asintió brevemente…

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido mientras me sentaba a su lado, separados por unos pocos centímetros de un sillón al otro.

Ya esta – dije al mismo tiempo que recargaba mi espalda en el espaldar del mueble – Ahora si me responderás…

No… - dijo sin más…

¿No? – repetí con una pequeño tic en mi ojo.

No tiene mucha importancia – dijo acercándose mas a mi… - solo me aseguraba de que estabas… - susurro mientras rozaba lentamente sus labios contra mi cuerpo al hablar… - aquí… - finalizo dándome un suave beso entre mi cuello y mi hombro… provocándome escalofríos que recorrían cada tramo de mi cuerpo…

Mi garganta comenzaba a secarse, mi respiración se agito un poco al igual que mi corazón… tan solo por la cercanía de –mi- Sasuke-kun…

Sin palabras ¿eh, Haruno? – dijo apartándose divertido de mi mientras vi como dejaba su corbata escolar sobre la mesa de café.

**(Lo olvide nunca les dije como era el uniforme escolar ^^u… se trata –en el caso femenino- de una camisa blanca con el símbolo de la hoja en el bolsillo izquierdo, una falda negra seguido de media que llegan casi a las rodillas de color blanco, a y pueden usar los zapatos que quieran y los suéteres negros pero en corte para chicas… y en el caso de los chicos… Una camisa blanca con el mismo símbolo y lado que las chicas, pantalones negros, una chaqueta negra que usan en los tiempos de frió y una corbata larga y totalmente negra)**

Mi rostro no podía estar mas rojo en ese instante por la cólera que empezaba a sentir, ese Uchiha se esta burlando de mi o ¿Cree acaso que yo caería en sus trucos? –aunque… por poco si…-

Me levante enojada del mueble, giré sobre mis talones para enfrentarlo, mis manos se posicionaron en ambos lados de mis caderas mientras que mi ceño no podía estar mas fruncido que antes… Sasuke ni si inmutó por mi reacción, solo me siguió mirando con la misma cara burlona que solo él podía hacer…

Si haz venido a molestarme, será mejor que te vayas Sasuke kun – Alzó una ceja, mientras me miraba con incredulidad.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, –supongo- su manos izquierda se deslizo por sus negros y sedosos cabellos… Me miró con seriedad al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón para enfrentarse a mí.

Yo no…- Ding Dong… - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de repente sonó el timbre… ¡Bien, son las chicas!... esperen…

¿¡Son las chicas! – susurré con horror.

¿Y que con eso? – metió sus manos en los bolsillos para recostarse en el marco de la puerta hacia las escaleras.

Lo fulminé con la mirada…

¿Cómo que "y que con eso"? – exclame irritada pero cuidando el tono de voz - ¿Qué pensarán si te ven aquí conmigo, los dos solos? – Dije alzando una ceja para aumentar mi enojo – Dime... ¿Cuáles serian sus suposiciones?

Embozó una sonrisa traviesa…

Puede que se me ocurran varias cosas – me ruboricé por el comentario, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando el sonido del timbre sonó de nuevo.

Rayos… - susurre mordiéndome el labio inferior – Sasuke-kun – me miró con desaprobación….

Mmm… - dijo ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Sube rápido a mi habitación – dije acercándome a la puerta… - ya voy, Ino – exclame para mis amigas… - por favor… Sasuke-kun… - dije mirándolo suplicantemente

Nuevamente esa sonrisa apareció en su rostro… Se que me arrepentiré por esto… Pero después pensaré en eso… por ahora tengo que encargarme de mis amigas…

Hump – "dijo" antes de subir rápidamente por las escaleras, suspire aliviada, me giré hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Al estar la puerta completamente abierta, lo primero que visualicé fueron dos pares de ojos mirándome cada uno de unas formas tan distintas… Un par de ojos perlas me miraban con alegría, mientras que el otro par de ojos azul celeste… no reflejaban alegría en ellos exactamente…

¿Se puede saber a que se debe tu demora? – Chilló molesta… - ¡Estamos esperando aquí por mucho tiempo…!

Yo… pues… - balbuceaba buscando una excusa – Es que… estaba un poco adormilada cuando sonó el timbre por primera vez… hasta que me desperté…!

¿Te despertaste? – dijo cruzándose de brazos…

¿Me desperté? – Susurré – ¡SI! Me desperté y subí rápido al baño para lavarme el rostro y abrirles la puerta… - reí con nerviosismo…

Mira Frente de marquesina yo…

Vamos Ino… - escuche la dulce y salvadora voz de mi amiga Hinata – Sakura-chan esta enferma, debió ser un poco duro levantarse en su estado para abrirnos…

¡Menos mal que mi linda amiga Hinata siempre me salva..!... Ino soltó un suspiro derrotada y solo me lanzo una mirada de sospecha sobre mí, mientras que entraba a la casa, miré a Hinata con curiosidad y esta solo sonrió un poco avergonzada por la aptitud de Ino.

Nos dirigimos al sala de mi casa, para así soportar mejor las mil y un preguntas de Ino sobre las cuales de fui al instituto si ya me encuentro mejor y sin fiebre –según ella- mientras que Hinata-chan solo se limitaba a calmar las preguntas insinuantes de Ino de que algo me tramaba estando sola…

Tras un largo rato de constantes **"Ino ya déjala"** ella pareció –por fin de una vez- entender y no siguió con sus insinuaciones

Ya habían pasado alrededor de una hora desde que mis amigas habían llegado, y 5 minutos desde que por desgracia -para mi- Hinata mi única defensora, tuvo que irse porque su padre le había llamado para que se dirigiera a su casa antes de que anocheciera.

En eso, en la casa estamos únicamente, Ino, Sasuke –aunque Ino no supiera- y yo… Me había dirigido a la cocina para traer un poco mas de jugo de naranja para las dos, al llegar a la sala la rubia me miro con cierta malicia en sus ojos, acompañada de una sonrisa igualita que su mirada.

¡Vamos Sakura…! – Exclamo por enésima vez mi rubia amiga - ¿Cuál es la VERDADERA razón por la que fuiste la insti…?

Ino ya te lo dije – expresé cansada – Me desperté con fiebre, llamé a mi madre le dije que estaba enferma y que no podría ir al instituto… Por eso no fui…

Segura, Sakura… - me dijo mirándome con cierto brillo…

Trague en seco al verla mirarme así.

Si… - dije casi en un susurro…

Bien… no quise que Hinata viera eso pero… - dijo haciéndose la victima mientras negaba con su cabeza… - que se le puede hacer…

¿De que hablas Ino? – solté preocupada

¿Nerviosa Sakura? – Me dijo enseñándome una corbata… específicamente la corbata de Sasuke-kun… - Ahora… ¿Quién estuvo aquí antes que nosotras?

Rayos no podía estar más nerviosa en ese momento… Ino no dejaba de verme con una sonrisa victoriosa sin dejar de mostrarme la corbata de negra ante mí… Necesitaba alguna excusa totalmente creíble en este momento… pero en estos momentos… ¡no se ocurren ninguna T-T…!

Eso… - dije señalando la corbata… Ino asintió – eso… eso es la corbata de… - dije lentamente mirando a mi alrededor hasta toparme con una fotografía familiar… - mi padre… - susurré… - ¡Es de mi padre…! Él es un poco desordenado con sus corbatas…

Mmm… claro – dijo derrotada mientras me daban de cortaba en mis manos… - supongo que dices la verdad…

Asentí sonriente…

Bien… supongo que tengo que irme… - dijo levantándose del sofá – mi madre debe de estar un poco preocupada por mi…

De acuerdo te acompañaré a la…

¡Crash…! Se escucho desde la planta superior… ¡Maldito Sasuke-kun!... ¡Cuando por fin estaba cerca de que Ino se fuera, tuvo que hacer tremendo ruido…! Rayos… ahora que lo pienso espero que no me haya roto nada importante…

Así que… tu padre ¿no? – susurro Ino con el entre cejo fruncido – Ya veremos como es tu padre…

¡Ino espera…! – Exclame persiguiéndola por las escaleras – Sasuke… espero que sepas con quien te haz metido T-T… - pensé mirando la cara de satisfacción de Ino al verme descubierta…

Sasuke… escóndete bien – pensé con preocupación…

Mi rubia amiga, subió con una sorprendente velocidad parecida a la de un lince al acecho al aproximarse a su victima… Busco con la mirada el objeto que pudo haberse caído, y para mi sorpresa pero gran desagrado fue el hecho de saber que el jarrón favorito de mi madre estaba totalmente destrozado en el suelo… -mataré a Sasuke después de eso-

Sakura… ¿lista para confesar? – me cuestiono con superioridad…

Ah… debe de ser que lo puse mal y con la brisa puede que se allá caído… - dije como una excusa al tener el jarrón cerca de una ventana. – Eso pasa de vez en cuando con esos jarrones – reí nerviosa…

Ah si… con los jarrones de vidrio que pesan un montón los tumbó una brisita…

Asentí sonrojada…

A mi no me engañan… - sentenció…

¡INO…! – Exclame rogando por que Sasuke me escuchara – ¡Aquí no hay nadie más que tu y yo!

Simplemente Ino me respondió, solo se dedicaba ha abrir cada puerta a la que nos acercáramos, primero a la de mis padres, que claro estaba vacía, el cuarto de huéspedes, el baño y la alacena… Todos vacíos…

Vez Ino…. – le dije una vez al verla enojada de brazos cruzados… - no hay nadie…

Supongo… - dijo – Oye Sakura ¿Donde que tu habitación?

Mas al fondo… ¿Por? - respondí de forma automática, al darme cuenta de mi error abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos mientras me tapaba mi boca con ambas manos.

Ino sonrió con malicia y se dirigió a mi habitación.

Al estar parada frente la puerta de mi recamara, me miro victoriosa y giro la pestilla. Entro en ella, cerré mis ojos, esperando así un grito parecido a: "¡¿Sasuke-kun? O ¡Sakura eres una pequeña traviesa!" o algo por el estilo…

En cambio… no hubo de gritos ni gruñidos… solo silencio, salí de la alacena y me dispuse a entrar a mi recamara, para ver a una Ino completamente enoja sentada en mi cama.

No se como haz hecho, Sakura – me dijo apenas entre – pero aquí no hay nadie.

Te lo dije Ino – respondió aliviada al ver que nada pasó.

Pero… no lo entiendo… - dijo de repente… - antes de abrir la puerta escuche un ruido aquí, así que cuando entre me espere ver a alguien pero… no hay nada… ni en tu armario ni debajo de la cama… ¡Ni siquiera en tu baño privado!

Yo solo reí con nerviosismo antes sus palabras, en verdad que ni yo sabia que había hecho Sasuke-kun… pero sea lo que sea… Nos salvó… a los dos…

Bueno Ino, será mejor que te acompañe a la puerta – dije con lentitud – no vaya a ser que tu madre se pregunte porque no haz llegado.

Si…tienes razón… - susurro derrotada…

Por suerte, Sasuke comprendido –si es que aun estaba en la casa- que no debía hacer más ruidos, por lo que la llegada a la puerta principal sin ningún percance fue totalmente tranquila y sin contratiempo.

Hasta luego Ino – me despedí con una sonrisa – nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Si… hasta mañana Sakura – me respondió Ino – y Sakura…

¿Si? – dije sonriendo un tanto nerviosa.

Siento mis sospechas… - se disculpo sonrojada – es que… cuando tengo algo en la cabeza… se me es "un poco" difícil sacármelo…

¿Un poco? ¡Yo diría que muy difícil de hacerte entender o… engañar!

-suspiré aliviada- No importa Ino, no ha sido gran cosa – respondí sonriente

Vale… gracias Sakura… - me correspondió la sonrisa – ¡nos vemos…!

Chao Ino – dije antes de cerrar la puerta…

Suspiré aliviada mientras mi cuerpo caía pesadamente tras la puerta… Por poco descubren a Sasuke-kun en mi habitación… De alguna manera él logro escapar de la "ferocidad investigativa" de Ino.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro para así remover algunos de mis mechones de cabellos que me tapaban la visión, respiré hondo antes de levantarme del suelo y subir a la planta superior… Algo me decía que no estaba sola… y él hecho de saber que el todavía estuviera allá arriba… me erizaba los bellos de mis brazos…

Al llegar al piso superior, escuche cierta voz gruñendo en dirección a mi habitación. Me sonrojé al instante de tan solo pensar en que estaría haciendo en mi habitación. Me dirigí a esta y abrí la puerta.

Allí se encontraba el, acostado en mi cama mirando y tocando con curiosidad una tela celeste en sus manos… ¿una tela?... ¡UNA TELA!

¡Que haces tú con mi pijama…! – Dije tras arrebatarle mi camisón azul celeste de sus manos… - ¡¿Acaso no te dijeron nunca que no esta bien revisar las cosas de una chica?

El me miró sonriente, se sentó y tomo de nuevo mi pijama en un descuido.

¿Esto te parece un pijama decente? – Cuestiono con malicia… - A mí parecer no me deja mucho a la imaginación verte con algo tan… corto…

Sasuke dame eso – bramé enojada.

No lo haré… - dijo sonriendo con sorna.

Sasuke…

No – sentenció extrañamente molesto… - no, al menos…

Lo miré curiosa. Extrañamente sus ojos parecieron brillar… más no puedo explicar por que razón…

Al menos que me dejes verte con esto – dijo moviendo el camisón – puesto… - finalizo con una sonrisa traviesa…

¡…S-Sas-suke…! – Balbuceé sorprendida e indignada – N-no lo haré…

Vamos Haruno… - insistió… eso solo hacia que mi vergüenza creciera.

N-no – respondió mirándolo con vergüenza mientras mis mejillas no dejaban sonrojarse…

Hump -se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza- por lo menos lo intenté… toma – me lo lanzo.

Atrapé rápidamente mi camisón antes de que este impactara contra mi cara, lo miré un tanto indignada, mientras el solo me miraba con diversión.

Gracias… - dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me encargaba de guardarlo – ¿Cómo te pudiste ocultar de Ino?

Fácil… - dijo con simpleza…

¿Fácil? – repetí un poco incrédula dejando la prenda sobre el soporté de la gaveta – ¿Me podrías dar alguna explicación de tu facilidad?

Simple… escuche que venia, aparte de tus pocos disimulados gritos para que ella se detuviera y… - cortó en seguida desviando la mirada…

¿Y? – Pregunte curiosa… reposando mi cuerpo en el gavetero –ya saben esos en los que uno guarda la pijama o la ropa interior XD… - blanco.

Suspiro agotado para verme con un leve sonrojo…

Abrí la ventana de tu cuarto y salí… - termino de decir ladeando su rostro – tuve que treparme al techo al notar que tu muy "curiosa" amiga se aproximaba a la ventana…

Solté una leve carcajada ante la imagen de Sasuke-kun trepando por mi techo para eludir a Ino… aunque mi risa paró de golpe al ver la mirada seria y escalofriante que me dirigió el Uchiha hacia mí…

-aclaré mi garganta al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda- Ahora para que realmente haz venido Sasuke-kun… - finalicé guardando verdaderamente la prenda.

No tuve respuesta… me di la vuelta para encararlo y obligarlo a que me diera explicaciones hasta que me sangrara la garganta... sin embargo… no conté con que al girarme él estuviera tan cerca de mi… a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Vine… porque vengo a protegerte… - susurro… parecía estar un trance, ya que solo miraba mis labios sin ningún disimulo.

Sasuke-kun… tu…. – traté de explicarme mas las palabras no salían de mi boca… no coherentes para mi desgracia… solo había una forma para expresar lo que sentía…

Acerqué lentamente mis labios hasta la boca de Sasuke, él también lo hizo de la misma forma y para mí sorpresa, me besó con delicadeza y empeño. Me tomó el rostro con delicadeza y pasó la lengua por mis labios, buscando así mi aprobación –cosa que acepte- luego con cuidado la metió en mi boca y me besó posesivamente…

No hubo tiempo para que yo pudiera pensar en nada mas, solo enrede mis brazos por sobre su cuello para acercarlo mas hacia mi, sus fuerte brazos habían tomado posesión de mi cintura, acercándome mas hacia él, –si es posible- sus labios calidos se movían con suma delicadeza, una delicadeza que extrañamente se apodero de el.

Mientras que muy al contrario de sus labios, sus lengua desataba una dura lucha contra la mía… Estuvimos besándonos por un largo tiempo, hasta que el aire en nuestros pulmones se nos hizo muy escaso, ocasionando que el beso se rompiera.

Nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas, y su frente se apoyada sobre la mía, en ningún momento nos separamos, no me sentía capaz –o no quería- en ese momento de alejarme de él.

Sakura… yo… - susurro rozando mis labios con los suyos… - yo… yo lo… lo siento – finalizo alejándose de mi, poco si mi piel lo quemará.

Su respiración ya estaba calmada, sin embargo la mía aun se negaba a normalizarse por completo… pero… aun así, estaba muy confundida con todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Sasuke-kun?... ¿Por qué cambia tanto su aptitud?

Sasuke-kun… tranquilo… - dije con tristeza… no me ama… no me ama… solo… - estas un poco confuso… lo se… no te preocupes por mi… puedo arreglármelas yo so…

No Sakura no puedas hacerlo tu sola – se dio la vuelta viéndome con enojo – Si yo no hubiera llegado en ese momento… sabes lo que hubiera pasado… no puedes protegerte tu sola… no de él.

Pero… Sasuke-kun…

"Sasuke-kun" nada – exclamo ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Orochimaru… él ha desaparecido del instituto… Y no me extrañaría que fuera por ti y por mí…

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, mis manos se posaron sobre mi boca tapando así mis labios que ahogaban un pequeño grito de terror, mis pies retrocedieron hasta toparse mi muslos con el soporte del gavetero de mi recamara… No podía ser cierto…

Pero… ¿Qué paso con la policía…? – Pregunte con horror mirándolo con mis ojos amenazantes con derramar lagrimas…- ¿¡Por qué demonios la policía no lo ha encarcelado?

Porque… nadie le creé al joven mas problemático del instituto Sakura… - sentencio – absolutamente nadie… me ha creído, puede decirse que no soy de fiar en su opinión.

Sin esperar mas, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza dejar caer mis lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas contratiempo, mis sollozos se hicieron notar, mientras me trataba de reconfortar con mis brazos abrazándome a mi misma.

Sentí los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, abrazándome reposando su cabeza por sobre mi hombro… mis sollozos se hicieron un poco mas pausados logrando así que me calmara un poco… pero no lo suficiente como para estar tranquila…

No permitiré que algo te pase, Sakura… - susurro en mi oído con suavidad, para desaparecer su abrazo minutos después…

Me aleje un poco de el, para dirigirme a mi cama, senté en esta, abrazando mis rodillas para así ocultar mi rostro… No deseaba que nadie me molestara o me hablar en ese momento… y al parecer… Sasuke-kun, lo sabía…

Sakura… disimula que todo esta bien… - dijo con cierta tristeza – nada te pasará…. lo prometo… - fue lo último que escuché de Sasuke antes de que este salieron de mi habitación…

Sentía mucho miedo… y de seguro… por mucho de los intentos que pueda hace Sasuke-kun para protegerme, no me sentiré del todo segura… me niego rotundamente a decírselos a mis padres… por miedo a que estos también puedan ser victimas de ese maldito profesor… tendré que tomar una **disimulada** **apariencia** de felicidad y tranquilidad ante todos…

Solo así los protegeré… solo así estarán a salvo… solo así… yo estaré en paz conmigo mismo… y sobretodo… con el tortuoso mundo al cual he entrado…

NOTAS FINALES

La conti para Hechizo de Luna esta en proceso...! Será un Three-Shot...! Esto fue decido por mi, gracias a el gran apoyo de mis lectores...! Les prometo unas buenas conti para ese fic y este...!

Ah... ¿Que les pareció el pensar de Sakura? ¿Les pareció parecido a la de una chica? Si no es así, por favor háganmelo saber con una comentario en forma de critica, consejo, elogio ^ ^...!

Para así mejor o seguir así...! Es que me cuesta expresarme como una mujer en esas situaciones... Porque soy Varón... y... bueh eso... me cuesta un poco ^^u...

Saludos y nos leemos pronto...!


	6. Chapter 6

**(NOTAS DEL CAPITULO)**

¡Hey publico...! ¡T.T lamento mucho la demora...! En verdad no tengo excusa que tenga peso para explicar mi retraso... sin embargo creo que deberán saber que el motivo fue que estoy un poco decepcionado con un aspecto de mi vida... Tranquils no me voy a matar XD...

Pero, ese suceso me dejo un poco desanimado y no sentía ganas de escribir... ¡Pero… ya estoy un poco mejor y me dispuse a traerles el capi ^ ^...!

¡Espero que lo disfruten...! ¡Como compensación les traje el capi mas largo de lo normal...! Desde ahora trataré de hacer los capis un poco mas largo, ¿vale?

¡Disfruten el capi...! (De nuevo XD)

**(Capitulo anterior)**

Sentía mucho miedo… y de seguro… por mucho de los intentos que pueda hace Sasuke-kun para protegerme, no me sentiré del todo segura… me niego rotundamente a decírselos a mis padres… por miedo a que estos también puedan ser victimas de ese maldito profesor… tendré que tomar una **disimulada** **apariencia** de felicidad y tranquilidad ante todos…

Solo así los protegeré… solo así estarán a salvo… solo así… yo estaré en paz conmigo mismo… y sobretodo… con el tortuoso mundo al cual he entrado…

**5 Capitulo: Mis motivos… tú deseo…**

Vale, se que la forma en la que le di la noticia no fue la mejor, ahora que estoy aquí, en mi cuarto, acostado boca arriba con mis brazos por debajo de mi cabeza, pensando en como fue mi día de hoy… y de la manera que este termino… es que me doy cuenta del grave error que he cometido…

¡Demonios…! – me recosté de lado tapando mi rostro con mi brazo… - ¿Porque tuve que besarla?... Rayos…

Pero, no se de que otra forma…yo… podría habérselo dicho; en verdad, que la falta de sueño y mis preocupaciones en la noche anterior, no fueron la mejor combinación para pensar de forma mas o menos… "clara"… de cómo hacerle saber ese detalle…

En verdad que me sentí furioso e impotente al saber por boca de otros, que Orochimaru había escapado tras ser denunciado, no por una victima de sus actos, -por lo menos Sakura no lo hizo- sino por varias alumnas que se armaron de "valor" –como dijeron algunos- para hablar de eso con la policía…

Ocasionando que por dichosa "estupidez" –en cierto modo- este se escapara… Aunque… si me lo pongo a analizar… ¿Cómo es que esa escoria… escapó en el momento exacto?... o siquiera… ¿Cómo sabia, cuando, como y a que hora lo buscarían?...

De cierta forma… Orochimaru es un hombre al cual ahí que temer… puede decirse… que hasta yo, comienzo a dudar por mi seguridad o la de la Haruno… Pero… al final… una promesa, siempre es y será una promesa…

Me volví a girar sobre la cama dándole la espalda a la lámpara en mi mesa de noche, miré fijamente a la pared, tratando de meterme así más a fondo en mis pensamientos… Hoy… definitivamente no fue uno de mis "mejores días"… y de que tendría que disculparme con cierto rubio… era obligatorio… aparte de que tendría que darle algunas explicaciones a Itachi por el "pequeño" desorden que ocasione al salir de casa…

Y pensar… que este día comenzó lleno de preocupaciones, para que yo terminara muy confundido… y no precisamente por lo que pudiera pasar con ese Orochimaru… de eso me encargaría después… sino que…

No se hasta donde me llevará este enredo con Haruno… sin embargo, siento que esto… no me incomoda de cierta manera… sino que… me siento "extraño"… si esa seria la palabra exacta, para describir lo que por mi mente en estos momentos… se reproduce en mi memoria…

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*6 Horas antes (11:25am)*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Estado de ánimo: Cabreado y a punto de caer del sueño…

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con el humor hecho una mierda y un sueño que podría desmayar a un caballo. Mi ceño estaba muy fruncido, mis manos estaban hechas puños escondidas en mis bolsillos; desde mi "charla" con Naruto me había encaminado al tejado para así, poder tener un minuto de descanso.

Me encontraba cerca de la cafetería del instituto – es decir la planta baja- y ya solo me faltaba para por ella y dirigirme a las escaleras de afuera para llegar de una forma mas rápida al tejado.

Abrí las puertas de la cafetería de par en par, sin ser precavido en no hacerlo con mucha fuerza para que no sonará tan estruendoso, hecho que llamo la atención de algunos de los pocos alumnos que habían finaliza sus clases, como dije no eran muchos…pero aun así…

Demonios me resultaba aun así muy incomoda la situación, solté un bufido y decidí olvidar ese… "inconveniente", caminé por el medio del pasillo que dejaban las mesas, – estas estaban a ambos lados, estilo cafetería escolar estadounidense XD- sin embargo, a pensar de la lejanía entre mi cuerpo y las mesas, podía escuchar uno que otro cuchicheo de parte de algunos alumnos.

Hump – solté mirándolos con enfado a un grupo de bobos, que al verme solo se limitaron a seguir con su "desayuno" – idiotas – dije antes de continuar con mi camino.

Tks (palabra que se utiliza para simbolizar un chasquido con la lengua XD) de seguro deben de estar hablando de mi aspecto, y no se trata de un asunto de sentirme superior, sino que… especialmente este día, mis ojeras me "adornaba" de una forma sombría mis orbes negros, sin contar de que mi esclerótica dejo casi de ser blanco… par ser "mayormente" rojo…

**(NOTA: **.com/kalipediamedia/cienciasnaturales/media/200704/17/delavida/20070417klpcnavid_. **esto es una imagen por si algunos no me entienden esa descripción ^^… disculpen la molestia -.-u)**

Aparte para rematarme… ¡Aun más!..., mi piel es nívea y me da un "esplendido" aspecto de drogadicto… Toda una combinación para ser "extremadamente atractivo" para la vista…

**(NOTA 2: en mis fics, las comillas es para representar ironía)**

Inconcientemente me había detenido a mitad de camino, al notar como mi cabeza me jugaba una mala pasada con un leve mareo. Cuando recobré un poco la cordura –gracias a dios- , maldije mentalmente a mi… no se como llamarlo, a si… TERQUEDAD al cumplir una promesa… Diablos, podría acabar matándome…

Retomé mi andar, con la diferencia que ahora era mucho más calmado, para evitar otro "contratiempo" por mi persona, aun podía escuchar ciertos cuchicheos y a decir verdad… me comienzan a molestar a una gran escala…

¿Oye alguna vez escuchaste del merodeador del insti? – pregunto un pelimarron medio raro…iba a seguir de largo, ya que ese tema de conversación tiene ya varios meses circulando, y eso en mi particularidad… ya me tiene fastidiado…

No… ¿Qué pasó con eso? – dijo un chico de la mesa, en ese momento me sentí estupido por escuchar aquella conversación, así que me dispuse a marcharme…

Se trata de Orochimaru-sensei – BINGO la palabra magia para detener a Sasuke Uchiha… al escuchar ese nombre, mi cuerpo se quedo estático dándole la espalda a aquellos "compañeros"… en una distancia prudente para evitar sospechas – Veraz dicen que varias chicas del insti, fueron a la policía…

Mmm necesito saber esa información, así que rápidamente saqué mi móvil aparentando que escribía un mensaje tras otro.

En fin, estas, declararon que Orochimaru fue quien las atacó – dijo en un susurro – y al parecer no solo les robo dinero o cosas materiales… sino que les robo algo más… "intimo" para ellas…

Rayos… - respondió de igual forma el otro enano, en verdad no me intereso su aspecto en lo mas mínimo – y… ¿Lo atraparon?

No… - mierda… ¿¡Ese maldito anda suelto! ¿¡Aun! – Porque la policía dice que necesitan pruebas, ya que pueden que ellas hayan mentido o algo así – suertudo de mierda… - pero… dicen que cuando registraron su apartamento tras la insistencia de las victimas… - dijo de forma muy callada – encontraron una especie de poema o algo parecido.

¿Un poema?... ¿Un estupido poema?... ¡¿Y para que coño deja **UN POEMA** un demente psicópata violador pervertido?...

¿Un poema? – repitió mis pensamientos una chica que se unió a la conversación – si… se de que hablan… mi padre trabaja en el caso… según mi padre… el poema tiene un mensaje oculto o algo parecido… mas ninguno de su patrulla lo han podido resolver.

Demonios esta conversación esta tardando demasiado para mi gusto, ¡ningún idiota se va a creer el cuento de que sigo mandando mensajes por media hora…! Relamí mis labios antes de calmarme y marqué el numero de mi casa –que estaba vacía porque Itachi estaba trabajando-, para así disimular que llamaba por teléfono… Aun necesito saber más sobre ese asunto…

Bueno… se supone que no puedo revelar detalles del caso – dijo haciéndose la victima…

¡Una mierda con la discreción! ¡Habla ya, joder!... – pensé enojado.

Pero… en fin, ustedes no dirán nada… según mi padre el libro se llama "Poemas Líricos" – (¡es inventado!) - y la pagina 23 esta remarcada con tinta roja en el primer párrafo…

Perfecto… se muy bien donde conseguir ese libro… esos eran unas "ridiculeces" que nos regalaban a Itachi y a mi en nuestro cumpleaños numero 15… hump, ahora es que comienzo a guardarles mucho apreció a mis primos lejanos…

¡Oh mierda!...Ahora que lo recuerdo… si tengo que buscar ese libro y descifrar ese código… quiere decir…

¡Que ahora no podré dormir!... – pensé con un pequeño tic en mi ceja izquierda…

Mmm, ni modo, esto será un pequeño sacrificio para cumplir de una buena vez mi promesa con la Haruno… Guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me encaminé hacia la salida del instituto… Tenia que irme directo a casa… ese es el único lugar donde encontraría ese dichoso objeto…

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*2 Horas después (13:25pm)*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

¡Por todos los Dioses! – Exclamé exhausto tirándome de espaldas para caer acostado en la suave alfombra de terciopelo de la biblioteca Uchiha – Rayos… - me quejé al ver la hora…

Mierda… Llevó mas de nada hora y media desde que buscó ese libro, y no he podido encontrarlo… Suelto un bufido de frustración al colocar mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos… ¿Dónde puede estar?... Me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo registrando y ojeando algunos libros de poesía y literatura…

Pero ese viejo piche libro de porquería… no aparecía en ninguna parte… Suspiré con cansancio y giré mi rostro sin quitar mi antebrazo, como ya lo sabia, en ambos lados de mi torso hasta mi cabeza, permanecían las grandes torres de libros que había construido, tras registra todos y cada uno de esos libros…

Respiré hondo antes de sentarme y mirar nuevamente los gigantescos estantes…

Bien… en la parte de literatura poética épica ya estaba completamente vacía, al igual que la poesía clásica y moderna… Así que ese quisquilloso librito de mierda no estaba aquí… Coloqué una mano en el puente de mi nariz a la vez que cerraba mis ojos, para de ese modo "intentar" recordar como era el libro… y lo más importante y esencial… Donde puede que esté…

Haber… un libro mediano de aproximadamente 250 hojas como mínimo, cubierto de un extraño color violáceo casi vinotinto… sus hojas eran casi grisáceas… una portada con una ridícula silueta de una serpiente bajo un cerezo… Pero lo mas extraño de ese libro, su textura a… piel de serpiente… ¿serpiente?... ¡Serpiente!.. Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos…

¿¡Como pude haberlo olvidado tan estupidamente! Me levanté casi de forma instantánea del suelo y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí las puertas y me acerqué a la mesa… En verdad que Itachi y sus amigos eran todo un caso que resolver…

-Flash Back-

-3 años atrás-

Itachi ya llegué… - dije en voz alta al entrar por la puerta…

Ese día en "especial", había llegado de mis clases de esgrima un poco antes, porque cierto chiquillo de ojos azul eléctrico de cabellera rubia… se le ocurrió la "brillante y grandiosa" idea, de pulir la entrada del salón de clases –por así decirlo- para que al entrar por la dichosa puerta… el sensei resbalara y cayera sentado en el suelo…

Pero… Como SIEMPRE… EL IDIOTA NARUTO tuvo que pulir más allá de la entrada para que… "fuera más divertido" ocasionando que el SENSEI no solo CAYERA, no… sino que este se deslizara por todo el piso de manera del doyo para chocar CONTRA la PARED, rompiéndose el brazo derecho y torciendo el tobillo, tras tratar –inútilmente diría yo- de frenar el golpe… y como siempre… Naruto fue CASTIGADO en el doyo y en su casa…

Bah… eso no tiene importancia…en fin… desde la muerte de mis padres, me he enfocado mucho en ciertas actividades físicas; mientras menos pensara en eso mejor… Tks, no es momento de sentimentalismo; desde que llegué no he recibido respuesta alguna de Itachi…

Y en mi caso… eso nunca me resulta muy… "agradable", cuando descubro la razón del silencio… deje mi mochila en donde tenia todo mi equipo de esgrima, y me adentre a la cocina.

Un tic invadió mi ojo derecho al ver tal escena en la cocina…

¿Que es lo que pasó ahora? – pregunte ocultando mis ojos con mi mano derecha.

Escuche como Itachi rió a carcajadas…

Tranquilo Sasuke…- medito sus palabras - …fue solo un accidente… - me dijo a medida que ayudaba a Kazuzu a levantarse del suelo… - Kazuzu esta un poco alumbrado por el alcohol…

Miré con rabia la cocina, botellas de cerveza, varias vacías y otras aun con líquido en su interior… Todas estaban tiradas por el suelo, el refrigerador esta completamente manchado con un extraño liquido amarillento –que en mi opinión… no quiero recordar con exactitud que era- que tendría que limpiar… Seguido de una mesa tirada en el suelo mientras un idiota le cortaba la pata al dichoso objeto con un cuchillo para picar el pan…

Demonios… Odio cuando Itachi recuerda el aniversario de muerte de nuestra familia… Y sobretodo odio que esté triste… porque cuando este esta triste… yo siempre termino limpiando su desorden… (Puro interés XD)…

Además…. ¿¡Que tipo de semejante idiota se le ocurre empezar a tomar a las 1 de la tarde! … ¡Diablos! ¿Y se supone que él es el adulto? Yo tengo 13 años y soy prácticamente cien veces mas maduro que él, que tiene los 15 años ya casi los 16 años…

¿Alumbrado?... – repetí irónico – ¿Que tan "alumbrado" tienes que estar para cortar la pata de una mesa con un cuchillo para cortar pan?

Itachi rió aun más fuerte…

Lo suficiente como para confundir una mesa con un venado – dijo sin dejar de reír… - debiste ver su expresión al entrar a la cocina… - rió mas fuerte – lastima que no tenia una cámara…

Maldición Itachi… - me queje – ¡tu también estas borracho! – le recriminé con una mirada asesina – Ahora ¿Cómo vamos a reparar la mesa?

¡Fácil! – Exclamo divertido – solo colocamos un… un – balbuceo desesperándome – ¿Libro?... ¡si un libro!... ¡Ponemos un libro debajo de la pata y listo!

Maldito sea el inventor de la cerveza – pensé estrujándome los parpados por la frustración que me hizo sentir esa "solución" – esta me la pagas Itachi…

Ese día… tuve que lidiar con un par de borrachos… Y mi rabia no podía ser más grande, primero tuve que ayudar a Itachi a subir por las escaleras y recostarlo en su cama…sin contar que tengo que amenazarle con atarlo al colchón si se llega a levantar de esta… para luego –por fin- deshacer-…hump… "llevar" a Kazuzu directo a su casa…

En mi opinión… menos mal que llegué en ese momento… de lo contrario… no se que tanto hubiera limpiado con ese par de "adultos"… en la casa… comportándose como unos niñatos de kinder…

-Final Flash Back-

Una venilla en mi frente palpitó por la molestia que sentía al recordar ese día… Pasé una mano por mis cabellos y decidí que ese asunto no tenia importancia… -ya no- me agaché quedando cerca de las patas de la mesa… mi oscura mirada se posó en la pata izquierda del fondo…

Y como me lo esperaba, ahí estaba el dichoso libro… coloqué una mano por debajo del tablón de la madera y elevé dicho objeto lo suficiente para tomar el libro.

Como lo esperé, estaba algo maltratado, pero... Que carajo… la única pagina que me interesa ojear es la 23… si esa esta bien, por mi al cuerno con las demás paginas… Me levante deshaciendo así mi anterior posición ignorando el hecho de que la mesa, en ese momento se encontraba inclinada aun poco hacia la izquierda.

Puse el libro debajo de mi brazo, y me dispuse a subir las escaleras hasta mi recamara, cerré la puerta una vez que entré, me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y abrir el libro buscando la susodicha pagina… Si bien, al leer aquellas palabras me produjeron un escalofrió desagradable desde mi cuello hasta la zona baja de mi columna vertebral…

Que versos tan empalagosos – pensé con asco.

Agité mi cabeza levemente, ahora no era el momento para sentir asco… Enserie mis expresiones y me dispuse a leer nuevamente el párrafo que… según la rubia; esa eran las líneas que este remarcó…

"**El invierno pronto llegara… la flor del cerezo desaparecerá… si un día… no logro recuperar su amor, mi vida se extinguirá… y nadie… podrá ocupar tu lugar… y eso nunca dejará de ser verdad... Yo siempre rió por mi pensar… pero si encontrarme en esta vida, será muy difícil… ni mucho menos se puede evitar… amor, en este día te recuerdo… yo se que te arrepientes por susurrar: jamás regresaré… pero contigo… yo siempre me quedaré"**

Mmm, un poema bastante incoherente según el rayado con el párrafo…en fin…haber como empiezo… Orochimaru es un imbecil muy inteligente… así que, este párrafo deberá de tener un código para descifrar… Mmm, pero… cual es la primera clave para esto…

Bien, este párrafo habla sobre las estaciones o algo así, por lo que si separo las estaciones según el número quedaría algo parecido como: primera -1-, verano -2-, otoño -3- y el invierno seria el -4-…

Invierno:… es la cuarta estación, sin embargo en el libro es el tercero… eso quiere decir que el primer código es: 3… En tal caso de no ser así… tengo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo… después de todo… se me da un poco bien el análisis literario…

El maldito es profesor de literatura… así que, me imagino que usara los sujetos… así que si separo los sujetos… estos serian: la flor… el cerezo… palabras que en si, forman un sujeto.

Él maldito es un pervertido, por lo que debe de ser muy posesivo –como todo medio psicópata o… un Uchiha tal vez-… las posible palabras deben de ser algo como: mi, su o mía, cosas parecidas a esas…

Me recline en el soporte de la silla, y con una mano acerqué el libro hacia mi para leerlo, mi mano libre se encarga de anotar todos los posibles códigos, mientras me encargaba de leerlos…

Por lo que me queda… usar la intuición para averiguar lo demás… - me dije antes de soltar un bostezo.

Me estiré un poco, recostándome un poco más sobre el espaldar de la silla y frote mis ojos con ambas manos… En verdad que se me estaba complicando un poco descifrar este mensaje.

Me senté un poco doblado hacia delante apoyando mi rostro en mi mano izquierda para leer el libro… Lo ojee un poco mas hasta estar seguro de haber encontrado todo y me dispuse a escribir.

Así… que si subrayo las palabras según el numero 3…y todas las demás pistas… y colocándolas en un orden coherente… el mensaje seria… - pensé mientras con cuidado escribía el mensaje… - demonios… - exclame sorprendido… - ¡Haruno…!

Me levanté rápido del escritorio, y me dirigí a la salida de mi casa, no tenia tiempo que perder… si he resorbido bien ese código… no existe duda de que… Haruno… Haruno esta en peligro…

"**Pronto la flor del cerezo desaparecerá… un día su vida se extinguirá… nadie podrá, nunca podrán encontrarme… ni se puede evitar… Rió por mi pensar… encontrarme será muy difícil… jamás regresaré"**

Maldición… - exclame preocupado - Sakura…

Salí rápidamente de casa al descubrí el mensaje, ya me encontraba cerca del parque cercano de la casa de Haruno, crucé una esquina de una de las casas… Al cruzar, frente a mi se encontraba el parque… Retomé mis pasos y me dispuse a entrar por el medio del dichoso lugar para acortar camino.

Uchiha Sasuke – escuche decir, ocasionando que detuviera mis pasos…

Bufé molesto mientras ocultaba mis manos hechas puños en mis bolsillos, para enfrentar al… llamémosle… Imbecil que me llamó…

Taka Sai – solté despectivamente mirando con desprecio.

Vaya Uchiha, ¿Qué haces en mi territorio? – me dijo, a lo que yo le respondí con un bostezo –en realidad fue oportuno, tenia mucho sueño- ocasionando que se enfureciera…

El imbecil que me esta molesta, se llama Sai Taka, cursa el cuarto año de preparatoria junto con Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y el extraño tipejo de Rock Lee, todos viles marionetas que hacen todo lo que les pida su pendejo líder…

Comenzó su "obsesión" cuando entre por primera vez al instituto, el muy idiota quería hacerse el chulito frente a mí, queriendo obligarme a ser uno de sus "estropajos" que lo sirven sin chistar… Pero, como soy tan "educado", le sonreí de medio lado y le di "cortésmente" una piña en la mejilla izquierda dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Eso ocasiono que comenzara una pelea entre el y yo, y claro, yo no pierdo ante nadie. Por lo que me fue muy sencillo derrotarle, cosa que no acepto y me quiso lanzar a sus tres renacuajos para pelear. Yo estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero, llegó Naruto junto con Neji y Juugo para ayudarme a pelear… Así que desde ese entonces, nos convertimos en los "chicos cool" –rodé mis ojos- y me gané mi primer de muchos enemigos del insti…

No quieres contestar ¿no?... no te preocupes que yo mismo me encargaré de sacarte las palabras – escuche que farfabullaba.

Vi como tensaba los "músculos" de su brazo derecho, fruncía el ceño y apretaba la quijada… Todos los claros signos para saber que va a intentar golpearme, lanzo su puño contra mi rostro intentando impactarme.

Incliné mi cabeza rápidamente hacia un lado para evitar ser golpeado y de forma casi automática le di un golpe en el estomago seguido de una piña en todo el centro de la boca. Como lo esperé, cayó rápidamente derrotado en el suelo, quejándose del dolor.

Respiré con pesadez para mirarlo al rostro…

Supongo que con estas van 320 victorias para mi y 0 para ti ¿cierto? – le dije seriamente… - deberías pensarlo mejor antes de enfrentarte a mi, Taka…

¡Calla Uchiha…! – Exclamo sin dejar de balbucear por el dolor – yo… no voy a aceptar esto como una derrota… sino que este día tu perderás.

Arqueé una ceja.

¿Y como piensas derrotarme? – solté de forma burlesca.

Shino… Kiba… - exclamo el muy cobarde… claro como no puede solo contra mi, me lanza sus perros falderos para intentar debilitarme…

Vi como los dos nombrados salían detrás de los árboles para dirigirse hacia mi, diablos… no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que caí en una emboscada… Apreté mis manos haciéndolas puños en ambos lados de mis piernas.

Taka no tengo tiempo que perder contra ti – le dije mientras este era ayudado a levantarse por Kiba – tengo… asuntos mucho más importantes que resolver…

¿Qué sucede Uchiha? – dijo mirando con superioridad… ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que el que sangra por la boca y la nariz es él?... – no me digas que tienes miedo… ¿o si?

Demonios, odio tener que eludir un enfrentamiento… pero, por Dios… mientras yo estoy aquí, perdiendo tiempo, Sakura podría estar en peligro… Me dio la vuelta dándoles así la espalda a los tres… "animales".

Tendremos que dejar esto para después… - susurre… - hasta luego… basura

Corrí rápidamente hacia la salida del parque, justo por el mismo camino que ya había recorrido para buscar un lugar donde me pueda esconder. Si lo se, es humillante, pero la razón por la que lo hago… tiene un tanto mas de importante que una riña con el imbecil.

Hago largo pasos con mis piernas para tratar de alcanzar mayor distancia, siento como el aire golpea suavemente mi rostro, despeinando un poco mis cabellos, ladeo mi rostro para mirar detrás de mi y para mi desagrado.

Los estupido aun continúan siguiéndome, cruzo una de las esquinas del parque que tiene una pared alta de concreto, al cruzarla veo a lo lejos al Dobe de Naruto con Hinata charlando… Rayos, no tengo tiempo para hablar con Naruto ahora…

Al irme acercándome a ellos, porque inevitablemente no puedo retroceder… Me doy cuenta de que el dobe trajo su bicicleta montañera con el, sonrió ampliamente al ver mi salida de escape. Corro con mayor velocidad para acercarme a ellos.

Dobe – grité cuando ya estaba a unos metros de ellos.

¿Sasuke? – escuche decir con una expresión de confusión que paso rápidamente a una de rabia… demonios, sigue molesto.

Dobe… n-necesito tu bi-bicicleta – balbuceé con el corazón acelerado por la reciente actividad – ahora…

¿Y porque debería de prestártela? – respondió tajantemente con sus brazos cruzados.

Respiré profundamente para luego mirar hacia atrás, y darme cuenta de que muy pronto voy a ser atrapado…

Naruto… prometo que luego te daré todas las explicaciones y disculpas que quieras… - le dije mirándolo seriamente… - pero por ahora… préstame tu bicicleta… por favor…

Yo no se si de-

Adelante Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, entregándome la bicicleta – se que Naruto-kun te la prestará ¿cierto? – dijo lo último mirando al dobe con una mirada suplicante…

Naruto frunció más el ceño para luego suspirar y asentir con la cabeza. Me monto en la bicicleta y antes de marcharme le agradezco a Hinata y al dobe… Dejando atrás a mis perseguidores…

Rayos, luego tendré que darle muchas explicaciones a Naruto después de esto… pero… ¡Demonios no tengo tiempo que perder..! Primero tengo que asegurarme de que Haruno esta bien… si lo he descifrado bien… y si mis conclusiones son acertadas… Saku-… Haruno y yo estaremos en muchos problemas.

Agité mi cabeza levemente, ya tendré tiempo para pensar en ello… Ahora no es el "mejor" momento; me incliné un poco hacia delante para darme mas impulso y velocidad con la bicicleta. El viento que soplaba fuertemente mi rostro, me hacia un obstáculo un poco molesto para ver… Sin embargo, no por eso me detendría.

No, esta llegar allí…

No, hasta llegar a la casa de la Haruno…

No, hasta que yo… esté con ella…

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*1 Horas 10 minutos después (14:30pm)*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Estado de ánimo: muy preocupado…

Al llegar dejo la bicicleta del dobe oculta en los grandes arbustos de la casa de Haruno, antes de dirigirme a la puerta… Mi corazón comenzaba a bombear cada vez más rápida a medida que me acerca al dicho objeto.

Eleve mi mano para tocar el timbre y esperar que alguien –por favor- este en casa. Pasan pocos minutos tras el primer momento en que toqué el timbre, en el cual sentía una intensa angustia en mí cabeza. Tocó nuevamente el timbre y para mi alivio escucho pasos bajando de la espalera seguido de la suave voz de la Haruno.

Al verla abrir la puerta y parada frente a mi, toda la angustia y mis preocupaciones descendieron drásticamente… ella estaba bien… miré cada parte de su cuerpo buscando alguna herida o algo parecido en ella.

Aparte de que aprovecho un poco para ver un nuevo aspecto de Sakura en ropas de casa. Creí haber escuchado que me estaba hablando, pero… esta un poco distraído con la vista que tenia enfrente que… al parecer… la ignoré.

Miró con fastidio como trata de cubrirse con sus brazos, tapándome la maravillosa que tenía…

¿Sabes?... – dije lo que le llamo la atención – hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de lo molesta que eres – finalicé.

No era para menos que me mirara con sorpresa y luego se enojara por mi comentario.

¿Molesta? – repetía de forma incrédula.

Yo simplemente sonreí por su ingenuidad y me adentré dentro de la casa, camine hasta uno de esos grandes sillones que tiene en su sala y me senté en ellos dejando salir en un solo suspiro todo el cansancio que sentía.

Cerré mis ojos por unos pocos minutos, solo por un momento para descansar levemente la vista. ¿Preocupado? si, realmente lo estaba y no podía negarlo… ¿Cansado? pues claro que si, estoy despierto desde muy temprano por la madrugada preocupando por ella, y para rematar no he podido dormir ni siquiera un poco.

¿Aliviado? debo admitir que si… Cuando la vi sana y salva, me alivie, no sonreí ni mucho menos sentí que mi mundo girar… solo y simplemente… me alivie…

Mis ojos siguen estando cerrados, y toda la paz y tranquilidad que en esos momento estaba sintiendo, estaban siendo opacados por una sensación de que me estaban mirando… Abro levemente mis ojos y veo como la Haruno me mira con cierto interés.

Sonrió divertido y coloco mi brazo sobre el soporte del sillón para darme mayor comodidad.

¿Ya terminaste? – dije divertido.

¿Ah? – alcanzó a decirme un poco desorientada.

Que si terminaste de inspeccionarme o… - hice una pequeñísima pausa para mirarla con cierta malicia - ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa para que me veas mejor? – dije finalmente recargando mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda.

Sonrió ampliamente al verla sonrojarse sin más… En verdad que disfruto mucho hacerla enojarse conmigo…

Ni lo piense Sasuke-kun – dijo enojada desviando la mirada de la mía – Además… ¿Por qué estas aquí?...

-reí divertido- No te enojes Sa-ku-ra… - dije - Solo estoy bromeando… ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte? – agregue señalando el sillón que estaba a mi lado.

Vi como me miraba con desconfianza, cosa que no iba a obligarme a dejar de molestarla un rato más.

Vamos… - insistí sonriendo – no muerdo…

Responderás a mis preguntas… - asentí de forma suave…

Vi como Sakura se acercaba a mí para ignorarme un poco –debe de estar aun molesta- y luego sentarse

Ya esta – dijo al instante de acomodarse en el sillón – Ahora si me responderás…

No… - dije solamente, cosa que solo hacia que mi diversión creciera más…

¿No? – repitió con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

No tiene mucha importancia – dije acercándome mas hacia ella… - solo me aseguraba de que estabas… - susurré mientras rozaba mis labios por su piel… - aquí… - finalicé dándole un suave beso entre mi cuello y mi hombro…

Me divirtió mucho su reacción ante el beso, sus mejillas aun mas rojas que antes, un leve escalofrió que noté al besarla… sencillamente interesante.

Sin palabras ¿eh, Haruno? – dije alejándome de ella para aflojarme la corbata y dejarla en la mesa.

Se molesto mucho por lo que se paró en seco para mirarme fijamente.

Si haz venido a molestarme, será mejor que te vayas Sasuke kun – Alcé una ceja divertido.

Suspiré de nuevo de cansancio y me levante del sillón para pararme frente a ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Yo no…- Ding Dong… - no pude terminar de hablar cuando de repente sonó el timbre…

¿¡Son las chicas! – susurró con horror.

¿Y que con eso? – metí mis manos en los bolsillos para recostarme en un marco.

Me fulminó fieramente con la mirada…

¿Cómo que "y que con eso"? – Exclamo irritada - ¿Qué pensarán si te ven aquí conmigo, los dos solos? – Me dijo alzando una ceja – Dime... ¿Cuáles serian sus suposiciones?

Le mostré una sonrisa traviesa…

Puede que se me ocurran varias cosas – se ruborizó por mi comentario, supongo que me iba a contestar pero es timbre sonó de nuevo…

Rayos… - susurro mordiéndose el labio – Sasuke-kun – la miró cansado….

Mmm… - dije ladeando mi cabeza.

Sube rápido a mi habitación – dijo acercándose a la puerta… - ya voy, Ino – dijo suavemente… - por favor… Sasuke-kun… - me susurro mirándome con suplica.

Sonreí al tener el permiso de la pelirosa para entrar en su habitación… tal vez puede que aproveche para mirar algunas cosas de su cuarto… aunque… la idea de dormir un poco… me es muy tentadora…

Hump – dije antes de subir rápidamente por las escaleras.

Subí deprisa por las escaleras para buscar la recamara de la pelirosa, probé con las primeras dos puertas sin éxito, hasta llegar a la último que supuse que era la de ella. Al entrar en la pieza, cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Busqué rápidamente con la mirada la cama de la pelirosa, que por cierto estaba decorada con un oso teddy marrón con un lazo blanco y rojo haciendo un moño en su cuello… Ignorando ese detalle, me acerque a la cama para recostarme y esperar a que la Haruno terminara de hablar con sus amigas…

Mi mirada estaba posada fijamente en el techo, sentía como el sueño comenzaba a llegar hacia mi, las suave colcha y el colchón de Sakura en verdad que eran cómodos… sin decir que para mi que debo de llevar mas de 5 horas despierto… pues… un pequeño sueño no me vendría mal.

Cerré lentamente mis ojos, quedándome profundamente dormido… Sintiendo como el mundo exterior para mí… se volvía cada vez más lejano…

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*1 Horas 5 minutos después (15:35pm)*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Estado de ánimo: descansado pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

Comencé ha abrir mis ojos con pesadez, al mismo tiempo que me reincorporaba en la cama. Al principio todo se veía muy borroso, me estruje un poco mis ojos para ver con claridad. Bien, estoy en una cama…todo normal…

Tengo mis zapatos cerca de la cama, lo que esta bien… Sigo mirando a mí alrededor sin salir aun del trance de recién levantado… Pose mi mirada en la mesa de noche que estaba cerca de la cama, y vi mi foto de Sakura con Hinata… ¿Mmm?...

¿Una foto de Haruno y Hyuga? Yo no tengo ninguna foto de ellas en mi pieza... Parpadee varias veces para enfocar mejor la vista, cama con el colchón blanco, sabanas de un color turquesa con lila, paredes de color lila con esos extraños papeles decorativos de estrellas en las paredes…

¿Pero que? – Susurré mirando mejor la instancia - ¿Dónde estoy?

Seguí recorriendo la habitación, observando así, en las paredes varios pósteres de bandas de pop –que en verdad no conozco ni me interesa conocer- y algunas de rock como Green Day, My Chemical Romance y Linkin Park…

Varios peluches en las repisas superiores encima del escritorio, en el cual ahí una pequeña lámpara de lectura y algunas lapiceras de color azul celeste y rosas… ¿Y porque no? Para seguir aterrándome aun mas unas fotos de gente que ni en ningún momento de mi vida he visto, seguido de una foto de un tío –supongo que famoso- firmado en un marco de color plateado…

¿Pero que mierda pasó aquí? – me dije levantándome de la cama.

Coloque una mano ocultando la mitad de mi rostro, mientras que volvía a recostarme en la cama… Respiré y suspire de forma profunda, de seguro estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido sobre la cama de Haruno… Eso debió de ser…

Demonios – susurre de forma desaprobatoria hacia mi persona… - tengo que dejar la mala costumbre de "cumplir" mis promesas…

Me levanto sobresaltado de la cama, al escuchar unos pasos –específicamente tacones- acercándose a la recama… Lugar en la que YO estoy, seguido de unos débiles pasos que supongo que deben de ser de Hinata o Sakura. Bufé molesto y me dirigí hacia la ventana, la abrí y salí rápidamente por ella para trepar por las enredaderas del lado izquierdo de la ventana de Sakura…

Me adentre nuevamente a la habitación, tras escuchar unas voces en la sala, miré con cuidado la instancia sin perderme de algún detalle –estaba en ese momento muy aburrido, compréndame- vi, un curioso color azul claro sobre la cama… me acerque a esta para mirar el extraño objeto…

Al estar frente a la cama, no pude evitar sonreír de forma… porque no admitirlo… maliciosa al tener en mis manos un pequeño camisón azul celeste en mis manos, me recosté en la cama para examinar mejor la prenda. Ya saben… para "matar" el tiempo…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido, Sakura entró, se sonrojo, peleó conmigo, me le insinué, me rechazo… me enoje un poco pero seguí molestándola, se dio la vuelta… no puede evitar el impulso de acercarme a ella…

La besé de una forma extrañamente para mi de una forma muy "dulce", algo que me confundió mucho al sentir mi corazón acelerarse cuando me correspondió no solo el beso, sino que fue ella quien quiso que yo la besara…

Me separé de forma rápida y un tanto brusca… lo ultimo que recuerdo es… verla llorar y la deje sola en su habitación… Una decisión de la cual me arrepiento, pero… Algo me decía que ella quería estar sola…

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*3 Horas después (18:35pm "Presente")... *^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Estado de ánimo: realmente confundido…

Demonios… no se porque me preocupa tanto lo que le pueda pasar a esa Haruno… pensaba constantemente a medida que me removía en la cama… no tengo motivos para sentir aquello… ¿cierto?... Eso no quiere decir que… ¿la quiera, verdad?...

No… claro que no… - me reprendí mentalmente con mi seño fruncido.

Puede que últimamente me he sentido… un poco atraído por Haruno… pero… no creo que eso signifiqué que este enamorado de ella… ¿no?... Si lo admito… me siento tentado a besarla, e incontables veces le he robado más que un simple beso… pero…

¡NO estoy enamorado! ¡Y menos de ella! – Grite en mis pensamientos… - Yo…yo… YO NO voy a caer en "eso"… no esta vez… no de nuevo…

Me senté molesto en la cama, mis motivos…-si es que los tengo-… por esta vez... no tienen importancia… ya me las apañaré en un futuro… lo único que me interesa ahora… aunque me sienta un poco extrañado… incomodo… hasta en un punto de aterrarme… es que… Sakura tenga su deseo…

Su deseo… - susurre frotándome ambos ojos con mis manos, el sueño comenzaba a dominarme…pero aun así… - yo tengo que cumplir su deseo…porque… yo soy el único que lo sabe… y que es capaz de hacerlo realidad…

Porque… yo mismo se muy bien…

Que su deseo…

Que su deseo no es más que…

Vivir tranquila y en paz… - pensé recostándome en mi almohada dejándome vencer ante Morfeo…

Ya no veo nada… porque eso es lo que quiero ahora… todo oscuro, silencioso y calmado… por el momento… no quiero saber nada más… lo único que quiero hacer ahora… es dormir…

**(NOTAS FINALES)**

¡Bien esto es todo por ahora...! ¡Y en verdad lamento mucho el retraso, tratare de subir las conti lo más rápido que pueda..! ^ ^...!

¡Saludos y cuídense mucho...! ¡Nos leemos...! ^ ^...


	7. Chapter 7

**6 Capitulo Una promesa nunca debe llevarte al amor... ¿Verdad?... primera parte…**

Sentada en mi cama, con mis brazos abrazando con fuerza a mis frágiles piernas, me encuentro encerrada en mi habitación… ocultándome de la inmensa soledad que inunda mi hogar… mis ojos estaban algo rojos y mis mejillas estaban muy empapadas, por los largos caminos de lágrimas que hacia tiempo se negaban a detener su paso.

Por desgracia, mis padres aun no llegaban del trabajo… y no saben cuanto me asusta estar sola… no quiero estar sola, no de nuevo… no como esa vez en el instituto… Si, al principio, lo más que quería era estar sola… y Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta inmediatamente. En ese instante se lo agradecí… y mucho… pero…

Pero ahora… no puedo ni imaginarme que tan arrepentida estoy de haberlo dejar ir… Sasuke-kun… es la única persona a la que yo quiero que esté conmigo… aquí… y ahora… admito que me gusta y mucho, realmente me gusta mucho… aun así… siento mucho miedo como para estar cerca del instituto… aun cuando él este conmigo. Yo sé… que no podría soportarlo… no en este momento.

No siento rencor hacia Sasuke, por la manera en la que me siento… Ya que, yo era la que lo obligaba en cierta forma a que me dijera la verdad… ¿Acaso eso no era lo que yo quería? Que él me dijera todo lo que pasaba… que me dijera si ese… ese intento de hombre quería hacerme daño… Eso era lo que yo quería… ¿Verdad?

Comienzo a tener un poco de frió, y por la suave brisa que entra por mi ventana, se que debe de ser muy tarde… Si tuviera que adivinar cuanto tiempo llevó así, en este mismo estado, tendría que admitir que en verdad no lo sabia… sabía que era de noche, ya que la tenue luz anaranjada del atardecer, hacia mucho tiempo había desaparecido.

Suspiré cansada, estoy muy asustada, pero con tener miedo, no me sacará de mis problemas… Eso lo sé muy bien… la suave brisa que entra por mi ventana, comienza a recorrer mi habitación. Ocasionando un nuevo y aun más fuerte escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo…

Giré mi rostro, sin dejar el apoyo de mi cabeza en mis rodillas y vi el reloj de mesa… Ciertamente me sorprendí al ver la hora, ya que no esperaba que fuera tan tarde.

Las 11:30pm – realmente me perturbó mucho la noticia de Sasuke-kun.

Aunque… no dejo de preocuparme también, por la extraña demora de mis padres… Normalmente ellos no suelen ser así. Desde que tengo memoria, nunca dejaban la casa por mucho tiempo… y mucho menos, dejándome a mi sola, sin avisarme con anterioridad.

Agité mi cabeza levemente, después pensaré en ello. Será mejor, no agregar más preocupaciones y miedos en mi cabeza por un largo tiempo. Me duele mucho mi garganta, y no era para menos, después del constante llanto que tenia horas atrás… así que… Por el momento, quiero ir a la cocina y tomarme algo frió.

Me deshice con lentitud de mi posición anterior, girando mi cuerpo, para posar mis pies sobre la alfombra, quedando sentada en la orilla de la cama, mis manos se encargaron de limpiar los largos rastro de lagrimas en mi rostro, antes de levantarme… Me levanté y salí de mi recamara para irme a la cocina.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta… sentí todo mi cuerpo paralizarse al ver la infinita oscuridad que cubría el pasillo hacia las escaleras… Siento mis manos temblar y mi respiración acelerarse por completo, ante el escenario que tenia enfrente.

Aunque no lo quisiera, aunque lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas… No pude evitar imaginarme que Orochimaru podría estar oculto en las sombras. Esta temblando… realmente estaba asustada… Abracé mi torso con mis brazos lo más que pude y tragué en seco. No podía dejar que el miedo me consumiera… claro que no.

Así que, con todo el poco valor que pude reunir, caminé con calma por el pasillo para buscar el interruptor y traer un poco de luz hasta estos lados…

Tranquila Sakura, tranquila – me repetía constantemente… - tranquila, tranquila…

Rayos… maldito momento en el que no se me ocurrió encender las luces… yo… en verdad siempre me había acostumbrado a encenderlas, a penas llega del colegio en mi antiguo hogar… de niña siempre le tuve miedo a la oscuridad… Nunca lo he superado desde el día que me quedé encerada en la alacena de la casa de mis abuelos…

Tenia cuatro años… era una niña de a penas cuatro años, que permaneció encerrada en la alacena por tres largas horas… No logro recordar con claridad que era lo que quería alcanzar de ese sitio… más lo único que recuerdo, es el ruido metálico de las puertas cerrándose, seguido de una intensa oscuridad y muy poco oxigeno para respirar.

Y ahora… doces años más tarde, estoy al punto de estar casi esquizofrénica-traumada por un intento de violación… que gracias a Dios… Sasuke-kun pudo detener antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Respiré aun más profundo cuando sentía que mi respiración, de nuevo, intentaba volverse agitada, palpé la pared de mi lado derecho, buscando así con mi tacto de encontrar el interruptor. Escuché como las gotas de lluvias chocaban contra las ventanas del pasillo…

Genial… - susurré angustiada… - justo ahora empieza a llover…

Casi inmediatamente escuché un fuerte relámpago rugir… Di un brinco ante el susto, alterando todos mis nervios. Desesperada coloqué mis dos manos sobre la pared, buscando con mayor rapidez el dichoso aparato para encender la luz…

Mi respiración antes agitada se detuvo al sentir el interruptor en mi mano izquierda, me sentí realmente aliviada luego de accionarlo y ver como todo el pasillo se alumbraba, dejando atrás la terrible oscuridad que había desaparecido.

Coloqué ambas manos sobre mi pecho, sintiendo así mi agitado corazón, como este se tranquilizaba lentamente hasta llegar a su ritmo normal. Suspire varias veces antes de bajar por las escaleras, para así encender rápidamente todos los interruptores, que se encontraban –afortunadamente- casi en la base de las escaleras.

Caminé con bastante tranquilidad hacia la cocina, aunque… de vez en cuando, los relámpagos hacían un ruido tan fuerte, que… aunque me diera mucha vergüenza conmigo misma… me ocasionaban un susto tan grande que sin poder evitarlo, me agachaba, tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos para protegerme…

Cuando –por fin- llegué a la cocina, tome un vaso de la repisa que estaba sobre el mini microondas, cerca de la cocina… para luego pararme frente al refrigerador, abrir las puertas de este, para servirme un poco de jugo de naranja que –para mi suerte- quedaba lo suficiente para llenar la cuarta parte del vaso… Me recosté en el mesón de la cocina y me dispuse a tomarme el frió líquido.

Sentí un fuerte alivio, al sentir como mi seca e irritada garganta se humedecía con el frió jugo de naranja, con cada sorbo que le daba al vasote vidrio…Miré a mi alrededor, aun con el vaso con la mitad del liquido en mis manos. La cocina esta igual que hacia esta tarde.

Ahora que me lo planteaba… había olvidado cenar, y a decir verdad… ganas de comer, no tenía… ni mucho menos ahora me apetece prepararme algo para comer… ya que, me siento realmente satisfecha con el vaso de jugo en mis manos.

Cierro mis ojos, para darle otro sorbo a mi bebida. Agudizando –o tratando- así mi sentido del gusto… Escucho con atención los ruidos de la calle; a través de la ventana de la cocina. Giré un poco mi torso, inclinándome sobre el lavabo, cuidando de no dañarlo o derramar el jugo…Me quede embelezada, mirando las luces de los autos, que destellaban contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Con mucha paciencia, seguí tomando mi jugo mientras veía el paisaje urbano, que me ofrecía el vecindario… Cuando me di cuenta de que el líquido se había terminado, lo puse en el lavado… ya mas tarde me encargaría de lavarlo.

Tomé el marco de la ventana y a trate de abrirla… Pero, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, al percatarme de que el marco se había atorado con los mecanismos que lo mueven. Suspiré frustrada al ver que solo una pequeña hendidura de la ventana, estaba abierta.

Temblé de frió, al sentir la suave y congelada brisa de lluvia, entrar sin contratiempo, por mi ventana… Posé mi vista frente a mi, que daba al patio de los vecinos, vi como uno de los desagradables inquilinos permanecía sentado en el porche fumando, lo que para mi pensar, un cigarrillo mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia caer.

Tragué en seco al ver, que este se dio cuenta de que lo miraba… sus ojos… que muy a pesar de la prudente distancia entre nosotros… pude ver que estos destallaban cierto, color rojo intenso en estos… Y su sonrisa… su maléfica sonrisa… ya que… ese era el único calificativo para su forma de sonreír y de mirarme… comenzaban a aterrarme…

Abracé mis brazos brindándome calor y protección… siento mucho miedo… esa forma de mirarme… de sonreírme… se parecen mucho a la de él… ya no quiero estar sola…hoy no…ni tampoco mañana… No quiero volver a estar sola y que… cualquier escoria se aproveche de mi…

Si tan solo… mis padres estuvieran conmigo… o… aunque sea… Sasuke-kun… Mordí mi labio inferior intentado tranquilizarme, me giré rápidamente hacia la ventana, tratando de no prestarle atención a las señas de ese pervertido, y como pude, trate de tapar la vista hacia la cocina con las cortinas.

Pensándolo bien… ahora un poco más tranquila… puede que mis padres debieron de dejarme un mensaje al móvil… Eso seria lo mas lógico ¿no?... Después de todo, están tardando demasiado en llegar.

Si así es… - pensé tratando de alterarme… - tal vez están tratando de comunicarse conmigo…

Subí con rapidez hacia mi habitación, tratando de ignorar las obscenas insinuaciones, que ese… ese pervertido me lanzaba… Una vez dentro, busque mi móvil entre mis sabanas… Las revolví una y otra vez desesperada, pero no lo encontré, solté un bufido y me deje caer en mi cama… Pose la mirada en el techo de mi habitación, mientras escuchaba la suave ventisca de la noche golpear mi ventana.

Sasuke-kun… - solté simplemente, cerré mis ojos por unos momentos - ¿Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí? – en verdad deseaba que estuviera aquí…

¿Verdad? – escuché su voz…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que sentía a mi corazón latir con mucha fuerza… Ocasionando que de forma casi instantánea me sentara en mi cama… Busqué con la vista alguna señal de él… pero no vi ningún rastro de Sasuke-kun… pose mi vista en la ventana. Más en esta, no había nada ni nadie.

Me encogí de hombros mientras un suave suspiro se escapaba de mis labios, trate de respirar pausadamente tratando así de calmar mis acelerados latidos… No estas aquí… debieron de ser: mi imaginación y mis ganas de verte… que hicieran que yo escuchara o creyera escuchar tu voz.

Sakura… ábreme la ventana aquí esta haciendo un frió arrecho – escuché que me decían.

Subí mis ojos hasta la ventana nuevamente… No puede ser… ¿En verdad… estas aquí?...

Sasuke-kun… - susurré con mis manos sobre mis labios tapando por completo de boca – ¿En verdad eres tú?

Vi como este me miro con el ceño fruncido para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

Sakura me encantaría seguir esta conversación – me dijo – pero esta lluvia no creo que paré para que nosotros dos hablemos…

Un pequeño tic apareció en mi ceja izquierda… ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Bueno, después lo reprenderé… Me levanté de la cama y caminé esta mi ventana. Subí un poco más el marco para que Sasuke pudiera pasar por ella. Al hacerlo, me alejé un poco de esta, viendo así lo empapado que el pobre Sasuke-kun estaba…

Me acerqué esta mi armario y saqué de este, dos paños lo suficientemente grandes como para ayudarlo a secarse. Le lancé uno de los paños que sin querer… Impacto contra su cara, escuché como este se quejo por unos momentos. Más mi reacción fue de reírme un poco de él antes de acercarme hacia Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun necesito que te sientes – le dije una vez que paso a mi habitación.

¿Que? – me cuestiono enmarcando una ceja.

Vamos – dije con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del antebrazo y lo jalaba hacia la silla de mi escritorio.

Por muy extraño que parezca… tener aquí a Sasuke-kun justo ahora en este momento, me trae mucha tranquilidad… Por lo menos sé que él esta aquí conmigo… además me puede proteger… ¿A que si?

Guié al Uchiha hacia mi escritorio para así empujarlo suavemente, para así lograr que estuviera sentado.

¿Sabes? – Me dijo luego que yo comenzará a secarle sus cabellos – yo pensé que eras un poco más… delicada…

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunté sin dejar mi labor – Además… ¿Qué hacías en mi ventana?

Vi como se encogió de hombros, tomó el paño que estaba cerca de sus piernas y comenzó a secar sus brazos y rostro… Al parecer no iba a contestarme, y eso me molesto un poco. Me preparé para reclamarle que me dijera la verdad.

¡Vamos! – Le incité un poco molesta – No es muy común que alguien venga a mi habitación en estas horas… y lloviendo – finalicé quitando el paño de su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Miré con detenimientos sus ojos… sus serios y profundos pozos negros… lo miré con preocupación al notar las pequeñas bolsitas negras que se le formaban por debajo de sus ojos… Se notaba que estaba algo cansado. Y no creo que sea para menos; ya que la lluvia –que por cierto continuaba- estaba realmente fuerte hoy.

No se porque vine, ¿De acuerdo? – Soltó por fin, despertándome de mi trance – eso es lo que querías saber ¿no?

Asentí rápidamente con un leve rubor en mis mejillas. Hasta ahora es que noto la cercanía de su torso con el mió, por la altura en la que se encuentra. Sin contar, que verlo así con sus mechones negros pegados a su frente, por causa de la lluvia… se veía realmente bien…

Oye… - llamó mi atención, por lo que me limite a escucharlo – ¿Tienes algo de ropa que me sirva? – me dijo un tonto incomodo, estirando su camisa azul marino totalmente empapada… - obviamente de tu padre – agregó al ver que no le respondía.

Agite mi cabeza un tanto sonrojada por mis pensamientos. Le dije un "ahora vuelvo" y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de lavado por unas cuantas prendas de mi padre limpias. Para que Sasuke-kun se cambiará.

Subí nuevamente las escaleras -ya que el cuarto de lavado estaba en la planta baja- para irme a mi habitación… Cuando estuve a punto de subir por completo las escaleras, volví a escuchar un fuerte relámpago tronar… y luego de eso… de nuevo llegó la oscuridad.

Asustada… me agaché rápidamente cerca de las escaleras, seguido de un fuerte grito que no pude controlar al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Demonios… - escuche a Sasuke-kun quejarse… - si que gritas, fuerte – dijo en un tono burlón.

En ese momento, hice caso omiso a sus palabras. Lo tomé de las manos, para así sentir que Sasuke estaba en la misma posición que yo, respiré profundamente, sintiéndome de nuevo segura… Más mi siguiente reacción fue abrazarlo con fuerza al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente de la tormenta.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir que por mi estupida reacción, ambos caímos al suelo. Yo encima de Sasuke-kun… Por suerte, la luz se había ido hace poco, y no vería mi cara llena de vergüenza en esta situación.

Tal vez no podía ver como era nuestras posiciones exactas, mas podía sentir que la mitad de mi torso estaba apoyada en su pecho, mis manos alrededor de su cuello y nuestros rostros cerca… ya que sentía su respiración muy cerca de la mía.

Me sonrojé al pensar en eso. Y con mucho cuidado traté de levantarme de encima de Sasuke lo más pronto que pude.

Lo siento – susurré me senté erguida en el suelo.

Hump…

Al escuchar su tal característico monosílabo. Mi vergüenza no pudo ser mayor… Sasuke-kun solo usaba esa "palabra" conmigo… cuando estaba molesto o para molestarme… De seguro lo había regado todo…

Si estaba algo… sorprendido, debía admitirlo… ¿En verdad le asustan tanto los rayos?... Me senté en el suelo apoyando mis manos detrás de mi espalda para así, con la ayuda de mis piernas lograr levantarme. Me di cuenta de que Sakura aun permanecía en el suelo, ya que podía ver su silueta por la poca luz que refleja la luna.

Vamos Sakura – le dije con calma tomándola del hombro – ven… te ayudaré a levantarte…

Sentí su mano sobre la mía, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió recorrer mi brazo derecho… Agite la cabeza, un tanto enojado por mis reacciones, la tome de la mano y la ayude a levantarse.

Caminamos hacia su habitación en un extraño silencio, bastante incomodo hay que agregar… Al llegar, sentí que me daban en mis manos unas cuantas prendas de ropas en mis manos, seguido de un rápido empujo que me metió a su baño personal.

Sakura… recuerdas que no hay luz ¿verdad? – comenté seriamente.

Hay unas cuantas velas en el lavado – respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

Vale – dije para buscar con mi tacto las dichosas velas… al encontrarlas, sentí que al lado de la bolsa de velas había una caja de cerillas.

Tomé ambos objetos y me encargué de alumbrar un poco la instancia. El baño de Sakura no estaba nada mal… y no es tan… "rosa" como me lo esperaría de la mayoría de las chicas del instituto. Sino que esta tenía una especie de color perla en las paredes, una pequeña tina en la esquina derecha del baño. Una ducha casi al lado de la tina, el lavado justo al frente de la puerta y los demás restante, bien distribuido por la habitación de aseo.

Me saque mi ropa mojada, colgándola en un pequeño perchero que la Haruno tenía en el baño… Mmm y a decir verdad no fue mala idea… Tome la camisa de algodón rojo que y me la puse, seguido de un pantalón bastante cómodo de color blanco seguido de unas pequeñas pantuflas de osos pardos… que por no tener elección… tuve que ponérmelas.

Bah… ahí que ser agradecido después de todo, después tendré tiempo para quejarme. Giré mi cuerpo para tomar la vela y salir del cuarto de baño, vi a Sakura vestida ya con su pijama de pantalón largo y camisa de tiras –ambas de color rosa oscuro-… su vista se veía apagada, sin contar que permanecía abrazando su torso con sus brazos…

Me acerqué lentamente, para así mirarla con atención… estaba comenzando a preocuparme… y mucho… Vi como desviaba su cabeza al lado contrario a mí. Me senté a su lado, y sola así… me di cuenta de lo que la pelirosa tenía…

Sus manos estaban firmemente apretadas una con la otra sobre su regazo, mientras que sus lágrimas, casi invisibles por la poca luz que ofrecía la vela, caían una tras otra… Estaba llorando… y en silencio…

Sentí una amarga sensación al verla llorar de esa forma. Comenzaba a sentir… cierto "aprecio" hacia la pelirosa… De eso me había dado cuenta, luego de despegarme de mi pequeño sueño de la tarde. Me di cuenta de eso… Porque al despertar, la primera imagen que vino a mi cabeza, fue la tuya Sakura, fue la imagen de tu cara inexpresiva que me trajo… hoy hasta aquí. Se que había hecho lo correcto al regresar…

Sonreí de forma triste, me acerque un poco más hacia Sakura, tomándola del hombro izquierdo y su rostro, para que me viera a los ojos. Simplemente… hermosa… aun cuando tus ojos demuestran esas gruesas lagrimas y ese inmenso dolor que guardo muy dentro de ti… eso no hace que te veas peor… sino todo lo contrario… te hace ver realmente muy linda Sakura…

Sasuke-kun… yo... – más la interrumpo colocando mi dedo índice y corazón sobre sus labios…

Shhhh... – Musito levemente – tranquila…

Finalizo antes de besarla lentamente, siento como se sorprendió por el beso, pero luego a Sakura luego pareció dejar de incomodarle y me correspondió. Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua, esperando su permiso. Cosa que ella me permitió dejándome recorrer toda su dulce boca.

Sin más tiempo, dejándonos llevar por el beso, fui recostando a la pelirosa en la cama, posicionándome encima de ella… Quiero que me permita hacerla olvidar su dolor…

Respiré profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos... Me levanto solo un poco para verla a los ojos y sonreírle de forma cariñosa...

Permíteme que te libre de ese dolor que sientes…


	8. Chapter 8

**7 Capitulo: Una promesa no debe llevarte al amor… ¿Verdad? Segunda y última parte…**

Mierda… que es lo que dije, Demonios lo arruiné. ¿Por qué cojones tuve que decirlo?... Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, esperando un golpe en mis mejillas por parte de Sakura. Pero este… nunca llegó… Con lentitud abro mis ojos, posándolos sobre los jades de ella, y para mi sorpresa, en ellos no puedo percibir sorpresa o temor como lo imaginé…

Sino que… veo tus mejillas sonrojas y tus ojos entrecerrados mirándome con tu ceño fruncido… Siento mi garganta secarse al ver su expresión, negué con la cabeza antes de tratar de levantarme de encima de la pelirosa… Pero justo antes de poder levantarme, siento como soy sujetado por el cuello de mi camisa evitando que me moviera…

Confundido, pose mi negrusca mirada sobre el jade de ella… Dándome cuenta de que aun mantienes tus ojos cerrados ocultos bajo tu flequillo.

Sakura… - susurro mirándola fijamente - ¿Segura… que quieres olvidarlo todo? – termino de decir sin dejar de verla.

Si… - me responde liberándome de su agarre.

Sonrió levemente al escuchar su respuesta. Lentamente acerco mi rostro hacia ella, sintiendo mis labios rozar con los de ella, un fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda al unir nuestros labios en un beso suave y lento, siento los brazos de Sakura cruzarse sobre mi cuello, sintiendo como acaricia con suavidad mis cabellos, provocando que la besara con mas intensidad... Mis manos abandonaron el contacto con la cama, para posarlas en las suaves mejillas de Sakura...

…Sasuke… - susurro levemente cuando abandoné sus labios…

***^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*ATENCION LEMON*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^***

Comencé a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello el para besarlo suavemente mientras mis manos acariciaban las piernas de mi pelirosa... Sakura se encontraba disfrutando de cada caricia que le ofrecía, mientras ella me acariciaba tímidamente mi espalda… ya no podíamos detenernos, en ese momento solo queríamos sentirnos el uno al otro intensamente...

Seguí bajando por el cuello de Sakura mientras mis manos comenzaban a subirle la molesta camisa de Sakura, para volver a unir mis labios con los de ella mientras la levantaba un poco para lograr desabrochar su sostén.

Cuando logré hacerlo se lo saqué lentamente aun besando sus labios, pude así sentir toda la calidez que desprendía mi hermosa pelirosa... me levanté solo un poco para observarla mejor... Ella es simplemente perfecta... Era como tener una hermosa obra hecha por el mismo Da Vince... En ese momento me olvide de todo, de por que hacia esto... Ahora solo quiero disfrutarla, quiero probar todo de sakura y así lo haré...

Me saqué rápidamente la camisa y comencé a besar su cuello nuevamente, bajé hasta llegar al comienzo de uno de sus pechos, el cual atrapé con mi boca y comencé a besarlo desesperadamente... Siento como la tersa piel de la Haruno se tensa al recibir mis caricias, mientras que temblaba con levedad... luego un leve gemido escapo de sus labios... mientras besaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro...

Ahh... sasuke... -gemía una y otra vez la pelirosa...-

Todo mi autocontrol se fue al drenaje oír los leves y dulces gemidos de la pelirosa... Seguí bajando hasta su vientre, haciendo que sakura eche la cabeza hacia atrás... mis manos comenzaron a bajar el molesto mono hasta sacarlo completamente, por supuesto que sus bragas tuvieron el mismo destino. Volví a subir besando cada tramo de piel de la Sakura hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales los atrape en un lujurioso beso, en verdad que la deseo, en verdad lo hago... Mi lengua comenzó a recorrer la boca de sakura mientras mis manos acariciaban sus muslos...

Después de besarla por varios minutos, decidí que era hora de terminar con todo esto, ya no puedo mas… así que terminé de desvestirme, quedando desnudo al igual que sakura... llevé mis manos a las piernas de sakura y las abrí delicadamente para acomodarme entre ellas... Supongo que Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que vendría, por lo que se la sentí totalmente nerviosa... me acerco lentamente a su oído y lo besé pausadamente...

Esto te dolerá un poco... -le susurré suavemente en su oído…

Volví a atrapar sus labios y comencé a adentrarme en su interior. Sakura me abrazo la espalda con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, supongo que no puedo ni imaginarme todo el dolor que debe de estar pasando, así qué... Lo único que podía hacer era besarle el cuello y la cara para tratar de tranquilizarla, después de un tiempo en el que sentí –y creí- que sakura se acostumbra a la invasión, salí de ella y volví a penetrarla sacando un gemido fuerte por parte de sus rosados labios... Después de eso comencé a embestirla lentamente, era una sensación tan placentera...

Sasuke! -gemía sonoramente mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en mi espalda- ahhhh!

Por otro lado, yo hundí mi cabeza en el cuello de sakura mientras la embestía y reprimía algunos gemidos, trate de controlarme todo lo posible, ya que, se muy bien que era la primera vez de sakura... pero demonios… sakura no ayudaba a mi autocontrol con todos sus gemidos, los cuales comenzaban a descontrolarme por completo, mientras que sentía como ella tiraba de mis cabellos fuertemente...

Maldición… quise ser dulce… pero demonios todo esto hizo que perdiera el control... Comencé a aumentar la velocidad y agarré la cadera de la pelirosa, para profundizar las penetraciones lo más posible, de esta manera, logré sacarle fuertes gemidos junto con los penosos de los míos, los cuales no podía reprimir aunque lo quisiera, continuamos así por varios minutos...

Ah! Sasu... ke! - gemía fuertemente al sentir las fuertes embestidas de el pelinegro-

Grrr! Sakura... -dijo fuerte al sentir que llegaba al clímax, y así fue...

Le embestí un par de veces más, comenzando a sentir como las paredes de la ojijade se contraían contra mí, un claro signo de que Sakura llegaba al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que yo... Le dio una última y fuerte embestida y me derramé en su interior...

AHHH! –gimió Sakura por ultima vez al llegar al orgasmo, después de eso, no pude evitar caer sobre su cuerpo… sintiendo su acelerada respiración en mi oído izquierdo

***^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*TERMINO EL LEMON*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^***

Solo duré unos cuantos segundos, antes de que buscara rápidamente los enrojecidos labios de Sakura, también pude sentirla totalmente temblorosa mientras buscaba con desesperación un poco de aire... Sakura me correspondía lentamente, ya que, supongo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, le di un último beso para levantarme de encima y acostarme a su lado...

Una vez, apoyando mi torso por completo en la cama, coloco mi antebrazo izquierdo sobre mis ojos… Intentando así de recuperar y normalizar mi respiración. Aún siento como la respiración de Sakura está igual que la mía…

Un poco ya más calmado, me siento en la cama para buscar una sabana o algo para cubrir con ella el cuerpo de Sakura y el mió… Al recortarme de nuevo en la cama, una vez cubiertos los dos con la sabana… No puedo evitar sentir… cierta felicidad después de hacer aquello…

Pero… extrañamente, empiezo a sentir un sentimiento extraño en mi interior…. muy ajeno a los sentimientos de satisfacción que tengo justo ahora… sino que… Demonios… es la primera vez que yo… que yo siento todo esto… No puede ser posible que yo esté…

Más mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir, los delicados brazos de Sakura abrazarme con ternura, mientras apoya su cabeza en mi brazo… Normalmente, si una chica con la que estuve con ella, hiciera eso… Yo la apartaría… la alejaría de mi, antes de irme a mi casa…

Pero… demonios… ¿Por qué con Sakura no puedo hacer eso? ¿Por qué tuve que sentir mi corazón palpitar con fuerza cuando sentí su abrazo?... Maldición… no puede ser… esto no puede ser verdad….

Se supone que una promesa no debería... corrección… no debe llevarte al amor… ¿Verdad?... Suspiró con fuerza, bah, debe de ser el cansancio que me hace pensar estas cosas… Tratando de olvidar todos esos tontos pensamientos… cierro mis ojos para tratar de dormir… aunque… la suave y pausada respiración de Sakura sobre mi cuello… me lo dificulte un montón…

Mientras en algún lugar apartado de Konoha…

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaban a su despacho, no había porque perder tiempo, ya era hora de comenzar con su "proyecto", ya habían esperado mucho tiempo, ese Uchiha tenia que pagar… y tenia que pagar justo ahora.

¿Estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer? – pregunto el joven de ojos mas claros…

Claro que si, pequeño – dijo el pelinegro mirándolo con seriedad.

Te he dicho que detesto que me digas así – exclamo molesto el joven.

Tksss calla, y ahora continua con tu trabajo – respondió rápidamente mientras seguía revisando sus "proyectos" – y recuerda…nadie puede saber de nosotros… de lo contrario…

Ya lo se maldición – respondió tajantemente – me marcho.

Aun no te he dicho que te marches… - respondí el pelinegro con seriedad.

El ambiente en aquella habitación comenzaba a tomar densidad, las miradas de profundo odio que le lanzaba aquel joven hacia su "superior" eran penetrantes, los segundos se convertían en minutos y los minutos en horas.

Ya habían pasados varios minutos en aquella posición, finalmente la puerta se abría por la blanca mano del joven ojos aguamarina, le lanzo una última mirada cargada de odio antes de pronunciar…

Me vale una mierda, tu opinión - susurro para después cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Hmp, mocoso insolente – dije sonriendo con burla, para luego continuar con su labor.

Mientras todos permanecen dormidos en sus calidas sabanas, pensando y viviendo sus vidas con cuidado y preocupación….No se imaginan el inminente mal que se acabara desatando por las calles de Konoha… ni mucho menos se esperarían que… todo comenzara a cambiar…

Tal vez para bien o puede… que todo sea para mal… El destino en si nunca es cierto… pero tampoco es impreciso, pues bien como dice el dicho "todo sucede por alguna razón"… Debe de ser por algo ¿no?...

Ajenos a los que el destino les prepara… y de la forma en las que sus vidas estarían apunto de cambiar, ellos permanecen creyendo que todo estará muy bien… pero… ¿Quién sabe?... Tal vez ellos podrían cambiar las reglas del juego… que están a punto de empezar… ¿no?


	9. Chapter 9

**8 Capitulo: Estropeado y frió afecto…**

¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste Teme? – Me reclamo el Dobe tomándome fuertemente del cuello de la camisa - ¿Qué crees que pensara cuando no te vea con ella?

Fruncí mis labios desviando la mirada cabizbajo.

No lo se – dije - ¿De acuerdo? – solté mirándolo fijamente.

Lo escuché bufar molesto antes de soltarme bruscamente de su agarre. Vi como cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras que yo me limpiaba mi labio inferior y arreglaba como podía mi camisa.

Si, el Dobe me había golpeado… ¿Por qué? Muy simple, por idiota. Solo a mi se me ocurre venir a la casa del Dobe… Solo a mi se me ocurre contarle lo que paso anoche… y solo a mi, se me ocurre irme de ese modo, de la casa de Sakura.

Estábamos en la casa de Naruto, específicamente en su habitación… Ciertamente luego de despertar en el cuarto de la pelirosa, un inexplicable impulso me llevo a huir de allí. No se me ocurrió ir a otro lugar a donde ir, había estado caminando por varias horas cuando me di cuenta de que estaba frente a la casa del Dobe.

Y claro que el Dobe, al verme un tanto distante –mas de lo normal según él- y confundido… No dudo en recibirme en su hogar. Aunque en estos momentos, creo que me arrepiento de haber venido para acá.

Toqué con suavidad mi mejilla izquierda, más lo que hice fue ocasionarme un leve siseo; maldición no recordaba que el dobe pegara tan fuerte. Pose mi mano, aun en contra del ligero dolor que sentía; miré de reojo al rubio. Notando como este me miraba con una clara expresión de enojo con ambas manos en las sienes.

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Desvié la mirada, ocultando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón… No se que es lo que quiero hacer… ni mucho menos que voy a hacer, demonios. Porque me siento culpable por eso. Por el amor a Dios, ¡Es solo una chica!... Maldición, esto… esto nunca me importo con las demás… porque con ella… ¿Todo es diferente?

No pienso hacer nada Naruto – dije mirándolo inexpresivo…

¿Lo dices en serio? – Me miro incrédulo mientras se acercaba paso a paso hacia mi – Debe de ser una broma Sasuke… no puedes hablar en serio.

¿Acaso vez que me estoy riendo? – Cuestiono elevando una ceja… - no se que te extraña de mi comportamiento… después de todo, siempre lo he hecho, y nunca me cuestionabas nada.

-Veo como aprieta sus manos hechas puños- Esto es muy diferente Sasuke – me dijo cabizbajo… a plena vista lo pude ver temblar de rabia, sé muy bien que no puede creer lo que le estoy diciendo…

¿Y yo? pues… Tampoco estoy muy seguro de saber si eso es lo que realmente quiero decir… Esto, nunca me había pasado… A pesar, de que una vez… solo una vez en el pasado, sentí algo parecido… pero Demonios, sentir eso fue lo que hizo… fue lo que hizo débil…

Y no pienso volver a serlo…

Diferente… ¿Cómo? – dije de forma desinteresad; aunque, sienta lo contrario...

Teme… por dios., Sakura-chan era virgen – Dijo parándose frente a mi para darme la cara… más yo lo trataba de evitar – ¿No te das cuenta?... Sasuke… ¡La vas a dejar marcada!

Apreté mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, arrugando la tela de estos… Ya me se eso… Eso fue lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando desperté…

¿Qué espera Naruto que haga? ¿Qué le diga que la amo? Si ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos siento algo así por ella…

Sakura es… Sakura es solo…

¡Va a pensar que la usaste!... Demonios teme – me decía el dobe, aumentando más mi culpa… ni siquiera se porque lo hice… no lo se.

Pero se que no la use… por lo menos eso es lo que siento, a deferencia del pasado… por primera vez… por primera vez puedo decir que no lo hice porque la deseara ni porque solo pensara en lo que yo quisiera… sino… que lo hice, para que olvidará su dolor…

¿No te das cuenta del daño que estas causando?...

Fruncí mi entrecejo al escucharlo.

Cállate Naruto – susurro cabizbajo…

De seguro que ya tuvo que haber despertado…sola…

Ya no podía sentir a mis manos por la fuerte presión que ejercía con estas… Me imagino que deberán de estar casi de un color blanco.

Cállate ya… - vuelvo a susurrar un poco más alto.

Cállate de una vez… Mierda, se muy bien lo que estoy ocasionando… No me sigas molestando… ya no más… Demonios, estoy empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, saco una de mis manos para cubrir mi rostro.

Sasuke nunca pensé que fueras tan patético – soltó mirándome con un cierto destello de odio

Cállate ¿si? – Exclamo molesto – ella no significa nada para mi ¿De acuerdo?... fue solo sexo, nada más ni nada menos, solo una noche de…

Más no pude terminar mi frase al sentir un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen. Estaba levemente inclinado con mis brazos cubriendo mi estomago, mientras que Naruto permanecía frente a mi, con su puño derecho levemente levantando.

Se que me merecía ese golpe… Y si yo hubiera sido el rubio, aun me estaría golpeando por ser un vil canalla.

Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así, Teme – escuche su voz cargada de odio… aun permanecía inclinado, tratando de recuperar la respiración… y para ser sincero, no quiero enfrentar a Naruto – Nunca vuelvas a expresarte así de una mujer… ¡De una inocente mujer de la cual te aprovechaste!

Respiré rápidas bocanadas de aire para recuperar mi respiración. Mis manos se posaron sobre mis piernas. Vi como Naruto comenzaba a alejarse de mí, para sentarse en su cama cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Ladeé un poco mi rostro para tratar de verle… Esta bien… quiere hablar… pues hablaremos…

Yo… yo no la usé – dije lo mas entendible que pude por mi respiración.

Captando la atención del rubio que destapaba un poco su rostro.

¿Entonces? – susurro luego de un largo suspiro.

Me erguí completamente mientras cubría con ambas manos mi rostro, para luego desordenar mis cabellos.

-suspiré- ¿Me crees si te digo que no lo hice por mí? – pregunté mirándolo con una sonrisa cansina.

Vi como elevo una ceja mirando con incredulidad, suspiré nuevamente antes de tomar asiento en la silla del computador, que quedaba justo al lado de la cama del Dobe.

Es verdad Naruto… - susurré apoyando mis brazos en el espaldar de la silla – no lo hice por mi… sino por ella.

-Arqueo nuevamente una ceja- ¿Quieres que me crea que ella te pidió que le quitaras su pureza? – Cuestiono un tanto molesto – Sasuke no soy un tonto para creerme ese cuento.

¿Y quien dijo eso? – Dije con un pequeño tic en mi ojo – Naruto déjame que te expliqué.

-Bufó molesto- Vale, pero a la primera falta de respeto hacia una mujer, yo te – lo interrumpí al saber a donde quería llegar.

Si, si lo se… me vas a golpear… - dijo posando mi rostro en mi mano izquierda – de nuevo – dije arqueando una ceja.

Respiré profundo antes de empezar a relatarle todo lo que paso el primer día de clases. De la manera de cómo casi presencio una violación, de cómo la salve y obviamente me guarde el "pequeño" detalle del beso, claro. Del miedo que sintió días después de aquello. Claro que también omití el "ligero" detalle de la nota de amenaza.

Conociendo a Naruto, ese, seria capaz de formar todo un escándalo por ello… y a decir verdad, no quiero que él se involucre en esto. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos

Le hablé de mi extraña y creciente preocupación por ella, por lo que Naruto opino que puede que empezará a tomarle un cierto cariño… más, yo solo ignoré su comentario siguiendo con mi relato… También le hable de mis visitas a su casa… y de lo extraño que me sentí luego de estar con ella.

Naruto simplemente insistía en que posiblemente ella comience a gustarme… Más yo sostenía la idea de que eso era imposible.

¿Estas seguro? – Insistió cruzados de brazos… a lo que yo asentí – No creo que eso sea lo mejor…

Me levante de la silla ante la atenta y triste mirada del Dobe, no quise seguir hablando. Ya mi decisión estaba tomada… Haría lo mejor para los dos, Orochimaru persigue a Sakura, porque **YO, **fui quien la rescató… Por lo que debe creer que ella me importa, y no la dejará de molestar hasta vengarse de mí.

¡Sasuke… van a salir lastimados! – exclamaba el Dobe… eso ya lo se… pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? – ¡Por favor Teme!... ¡Recapacita!

Sin darme cuenta, mis pensamientos me llevaron hacia las escaleras de la casa del Dobe… Había olvidado despedirme de él… luego de ayudarme a descargar la mayoría de mis frustraciones con él.

Después me encargaré de agradecerle su ayuda… por ahora… tengo varias cosas que resolver…

(Cuatro días después… Jueves)

Sentía mucho dolor en mi pecho… mis lágrimas no dejan de correr por mis mejillas, mis manos estaban apoyas en mis pechos, arrugando la tela de mi camisa escolar. Mi garganta me dolía por los constantes sollozos que no dejaban de escapar de mis labios…

Me siento usada… despreciada… pero sobretodo, me siento la persona más estupida del mundo… ¿Cómo pude permitir que eso pasara? ¿Por qué en vez de detenerlo… lo acepté con los brazos abiertos?...

_Porque estas enamorada de él…_

Si… esa seria la respuesta a todas mis preguntas… me dejé llevar por mi dolor, por la tristeza que sentía esa noche… Pero aun más por la forma en la que solo él, es capaz de hacer que mi corazón se acelere cuando lo veo… porque… estoy enamorada… de alguien que no me puede querer… ni siquiera puedo llamarme su amiga…

¡Soy tan estupida! – me decía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

Estaba sentada en mis piernas, dejando que la suave y fría brisa removiera mis cabellos a su antojo, mientras que apretaba de vez en cuando mi chaqueta rosa más contra mí, tratando de brindarme calor para soportar el tenue frió de la temporada.

Estaba dolida y molesta… pero no con Sasuke-kun… bueno, no del todo… Sino que estaba y estoy molesta conmigo misma… por permitir que eso pasara… Y aunque lo repita una y otra vez… y me reclame a mi misma hasta que sienta mi garganta secarse…

No puedo… no logro poder quitarme este dolor que siento en mi corazón… no logro poder sacarme esa Daga que esta incrustada en los mas profundo de mi corazón que me causa tanto daño. Hubiera preferido mil veces ser lastimada físicamente… hasta verbal mente… pero Dios…

Porque tuvo que herir a mi corazón… porque tuvo que destrozar, volviéndolo en pedazos a mí pobre corazón… Mis quejidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, al sentir a mi corazón dolerme con demasía…

¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Sasuke-kun? - cuestionaba con mi voz quebrada.

*^^**^^**^^**^^***FLASH BACK***^^**^^**^^**^^*

Me dolía mucho mi corazón, no podía sentir peor dolor en mi vida… Había cometido un error… si, eso lo admito… pero… no por eso me arrepiento del todo de lo que paso… ¿Me sentí feliz?

Si… pero al despertarme y no verlo a mi lado ese día… me sentí un tanto confundida, pero tenia la –falsa- esperanza de verlo entrar en cualquier momento a mi habitación. A decirme que dormía demasiado, o algunos de sus tontos comentarios… Lo esperé… lo juro por lo más sagrado para mi que lo esperé.

Pero nunca subió de nuevo a mi habitación. Un tanto preocupada, me siento en mi cama dejando al descubierto mi desnudez para mirar mi habitación, nuestras ropas no estaban tiras en el suelo… ni mucho menos podía ver sus zapatos en alguna parte de mi pieza. Giro un poco más mi cabeza, topándome con las ropas que habíamos usado la noche anterior, perfectamente dobladas en mi cómoda.

Tal vez se cambio de ropa… pensaba… pero no sabia que tan equivocada estuve… ME coloqué el mismo pijama de la cómoda, y baje con cuidado las escaleras. No me atreví a llamarlo en voz alta por miedo a que mis padres se enteraran de que un chico se quedo en mi habitación… En la cocina, no estabas… ni siquiera en la sala… Poco a poco sentía que algo en mi pecho comenzaba a oprimirse con fuerza… pero… como toda una tonta…

Creí que estabas en el baño de mi habitación cambiándote o algo así y no te había escuchado… lo fui a buscar, por toda la casa lo busqué… pero nunca lo pude encontrar… ni siquiera una miserable nota pudo dejarme… o aunque sea esperar a que me despertara…

Solo había sido para el una noche de aventura… de consuelo… de** lastima **para él.

No pude evitar llorar como lo hago ahora… Estaba destrozada, y aun cuando me digo… me ordeno que debo ser fuerte, no puedo lograr parar de llorar… soy débil… y siempre lo seré así por él…

Tratando de ser fuerte por mi bien… y para no preocupar de más a mis padres… o a mis amigas… Me alisté para ir al instituto y plantar cara por todos los días que había faltado… solo porque tenga herido mi corazón, no quiere decir que destruya mi vida por completo.

Mis nervios aumentaban cada vez que estaba más cerca de llegar al instituto… Poco me importaba Orochimaru… ese asunto hasta lo había olvidado por todo esto que siento… sino… por miedo a llorar frente a él…

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto, suspiré aliviada al no verlo ese día, en el árbol en donde siempre esta él con su grupo… Entré rápidamente sin ver para los lados, hacia donde estaban mis amigas. Ese día había sido muy tranquilo para mí…

Porque ese día tu no apareciste en el salón de clases, ni en el receso… ni siquiera el siguiente día a ese… Poco a poco en esos pocos días… había podido recuperar algo de mi humor, hasta mi corazón ya no me dolía tanto… incluso, había dejado de llorar…

Pero… yo sabia, que todo esto no podía ser tan bueno y durar por mucho tiempo… Un mañana específicamente hoy… estabas allí sentado en tu lugar, mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando desviaste la mirada y me miraste… No pude evitar expresar mi sorpresa en mi rostro.

Ahí esta Sasuke-kun… pero luego de unos pocos según… sentí un nudo en mi garganta y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho cuando tu mirada de indiferencia, pasó a una de molestia… Parecía que me odiaba… como si yo fuera su peor enemiga…

A los pocos minutos, desviaste la mirada de mí como si yo no existiese… Sentí que pronto mis lágrimas que con mucho esfuerzo, había evitado derramar todo este tiempo… quería salir… allí frente a toda la clase… y frente a él, giré sobre mis propios pies cabizbaja, antes de correr por la puerta y salir corriendo hacia la azotea…

Por unos minutos, creí escuchar los gritos de mis amigas llamarme… incluso, creí escuchar su voz tratando de que me detuviera… pero eso era imposible… puesto, que solo son jugarretas de mi propia imaginación…

*^^**^^**^^**^^***FIN DE** **FLASH BACK***^^**^^**^^**^^*

Soy tan estupida – susurré abrazando mis piernas y ocultaba mi rostro entre mis brazos.

¿Por qué lloras? – escuché una gruesa voz.

Tragué en seco temiendo lo peor, desvié mi rostro tratando de limpiar lo mas que pude mis empapadas mejillas… una vez "lista", giré mi rostro para toparme con un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros… y un liso y muy peinado cabello negro.

¿Sasuke-kun? – dije de sin poder evitarlo… no…. no era él…

Ese chico me miraba con una calida sonrisa… Sasuke, nunca me dedica una sonrisa tan afectiva como esa…pero no puede evitar sentir… Que mi corazón por un minuto diera un vuelco, cuando lo había visto, por un minuto… pensé haber visto a Sasuke-kun… pero luego, aquella ilusión desapareció cuando me di cuenta de la realidad.

Desvié mi rostro nuevamente, sintiendo como mis lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos… ¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo?... ¿Acaso he cometido un pecado tan atroz… que tengo que pagar de la forma mas dolorosa?

Dios… ¿Por qué no haces que acabe mi sufrimiento?

Tranquila…puedes llorar todo lo que quieras… - escuché de nuevo su voz… para luego sentir que este me abrazaba con su brazo derecho, sentándose a mi lado – yo te voy a acompañar en tu dolor…

Parpadeé sorprendida, para luego hacer lo que él me había aconsejado… no se porque ese chico me transmitía tanta calidez… tanta confianza… Lloré esta que mis ojos no pudieron seguir soltando lágrimas, lloré esta que mi garganta la sentí seca y me doliera un poco.

Por un instante me sentí tranquila… me sentí en paz…

Sentí como este me apretó un poco más contra él… supongo que para consolarme… que buena persona es…

¿Ya estas mejor? – me pregunto con un tono calmado.

Si… - susurré un tanto más calmada.

Me alegro… - dijo risueño – me llamo Sai Taka… - dijo estirando su brazo libre frente a mi.

-Tome su mano- el gusto es mió, soy Sakura Haruno – dije como pude por mi respiración un poco agitada por el llanto anterior.

Al contrario… es mió – susurro - ¿sabes?... Eres mucho mas linda cuando sonríes… - me sonroje por su comentario – aunque llorando también… pero te prefiero feliz.

Reí por su comentario, mientras deshacía su abrazo.

Muchas gracias Sai… - dije asiendo una pequeña reverencia – no me conoces pero me haz consolado… ¿Cómo podría pagar toda tu amabilidad?

Vi como se encogió de hombros para darme una cálida sonrisa… Yo permanecía sentada a su lado, con la diferencia que me había acomodado para verlo de frente.

Con nada, Cerezo – dijo aun sonriendo.

¿Seguro? – pregunté no muy convencida con mis brazos cruzados.

Bueno… tal vez, hay algo… - dijo rascándose la mejilla, mientras que yo lo miraba atenta – que tal… ¿un beso?

El calor a mis mejillas no tardo en llegar… ¿un beso?... ¿Él quiere un beso… mió?

¿U-un… b-beso? – tartamudeé sin poder creerlo.

-asintió- Si… - dijo sonriendo con tristeza – al menos que no quieras… y claro para mi esta bien…

N-no… esta b-bien… - susurre… es solo un beso… solo un simple e inocente beso en la mejilla ¿cierto?

¿En serio? – dijo incrédulo, por lo que yo asentí un tanto más sonrojada.

Sai se sentó un poco más cerca de mi, sonriendo y calmado… En cambio yo, hecha todo un lió de nervios… El Taka se acercó lentamente hacia mi rostro, con las claras intenciones de besar mis labios… Posé mis manos en el pecho de Sai, mis intenciones eran empujarlo levemente…

No quería que me besara… por lo menos, no en los labios… Más mi sorpresa fue ver como Sai fue alejado de mí con un fuerte golpe en su rostro…

Maldito… ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? – exclamo Sasuke-kun furioso…

Uchiha – exclamo con rabia el Taka…

Mi mirada se posó rápidamente en el pobre de Sai, ahí estaba el, sentado en el suelo mirando a Sasuke con odio mientras se tocaba su mejilla golpeada. Sai se puso de pie y arremetió contra Sasuke-kun, intentando golpearlo en el rostro; más el Uchiha fue mucho más ágil y tomo su mano derecha (de Sai) y la retorció.

Haciendo que Sai se arrodillara de dolor frente a él. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude cubriendo mis labios y mi quijada con ambas manos, tenia que hacer algo para detener esta pelea antes de que alguien saliera lastimado.

Sasuke se inclino un poco frente a Sai para susurrarle algo que no pude escuchar… ni mucho menos me importaba saber por la angustia que tenia encima.

Vi como el Uchiha tomaba a Sai del cuello de la camisa, preparando su puño izquierdo para darle un fuerte golpe en su mejilla… Sai recibía un golpe tras otro, mientras que Sasuke no paraba de golpearlo. Sentí que en cualquier momento, volvería a llorar… No podía seguir viendo como Sai botaba sangre por su boca cada vez que Sasuke lo golpeaba.

Inconcientemente mis piernas comenzaron a moverse, para correr hasta Sasuke-kun; lo tomé del brazo agresor sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas brotaran por el miedo que sentía. En todo momento permanecí con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretando el brazo de Sasuke contra mi cuerpo…

Ya no más… - susurré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara – por favor… - supliqué mirando a los ojos…

Lo vi bufar molesto, mientras soltaba a mala gana al pobre Sai que cayo sentado en el suelo. Yo me agaché para verle sus heridas, soltando el brazo de Sasuke al instante de que mis rodillas tocaron el suelo.

Sai-san – dije tomando su rostro con cuidado - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Un poco mejor – dijo como pudo – ahora que estas tú – reí por su comentario para tranquilizarlo a él… y a mi…

Escuché un nuevo bufido, más no hizo falta que volteará para saber de quien era.

Tanta era mi preocupación por Sai… que había olvidado por un momento de que Sasuke estaba allí… Al ver que sus heridas no eran tan graves, suspiré aliviada. Elevé mi mirada, más no encontré a Sasuke-kun cerca de mi como hace unos minutos.

Mira hacia todos los lados con mis manos en mi pecho, intentando encontrarlo. Más mi mirada se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta de la azotea… ya que fue cerrada por un fuerte portazo…

Sasuke-kun… - susurré con una mezcla de rabia, tristeza y… confusión…

*^^**^^**^^**^^***FLASH BACK***^^**^^**^^**^^*

Recuerdo que me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, un estaba adormilado cuando di un pequeño bostezo antes de tratar de levantarme de la cama. Más me detuve al sentir su pausada respiración sobre mi pecho, y sus delicados brazos sobre mi abdomen…

Pestañeé varias veces tratando de verla mejor… Demonios… era Sakura, de verdad la había tomado la noche anterior… Suspiré de repente… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?... Inconcientemente moví mi mano izquierda tratando de levantarla, cuando me di cuenta de que con esenismo brazo la estaba abrazando contra mi pecho.

Sentí mis mejillas algo calidas, mientras soltaba un leve bufido… ¿De verdad la estuve abrazando?... ¡¿Y toda la noche?... La miré molesto, aun sintiendo mis mejillas ardiendo... Mis ojos quedaron embelezados al mirar su fino rostro en mi pecho.

Sus blancas mejillas aun estaban sonrosadas… sus largos y sedosos cabellos estaban esparcidos a lo ancho de la cama, mientras unos cuantos mechones reposaban por mi brazos… su respiración era lenta y tranquila… Seguí recorriéndola con mis ojos, sintiendo extrañamente calido… finalmente, mi mirada se poso sobre sus calidos labios…

Esos calidos y rosados labios que tanto me gusta besar… se encontraba ahí, llamándome, aclamando que los besará… y yo… por mi tonto que pueda parecer… cometí el grave error de acercarme a ellos y besarlo.

Sentí una leve "corriente eléctrica" recorrer toda mi espina dorsal cuando uní sus labios contra los míos… Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando la besaba con calma y lentitud.

Abrí con fuerza mis ojos de la sorpresa… Diablos… ¿En que momento los había cerrado?... Agité mi cabeza con fuerza… maldición… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿Por qué la volví a besar?

Tengo… tengo que irme… - susurré un tanto asustado por la situación.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido y movimiento posible para no despertarla… Tomé el pantalón que había usado la noche anterior, entré al baño y tome mi ropa para vestirme.

Una vez cuando salí del baño, mi mirada se topó nuevamente en cuerpo de la pelirosa…

Hermosa… - susurre.

Mierda… Me golpeé internamente ¿Qué es lo que esto diciendo?... Me acerqué hasta la cama –para mi bien mental- con mis ojos cerrados tratando de cubrirla lo suficiente… Tomé la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo y me encargué de colocarlas lo más ordenadamente posible sobre su cómoda.

Bajé por las escaleras en un paso apresurado… Abrí la puerta principal, y me fui… Escapando con un miserable cobarde…

*^^**^^**^^**^^***FIN DE** **FLASH BACK***^^**^^**^^**^^*

Me encuentro acostado en mi cama, con mis brazos bajo la almohada, y mi cuerpo boca abajo… Desde que me fui del instituto, luego de la maldita pelea contra el Taka… me fui directo a mi casa, no entiendo porque sentí tanta rabia cuando la vi a ella, tan cerca de él…

¿Porque me enojé al ver que el quería besarla? y ¡Demonios!... ¿Por qué Sakura no hacia nada para alejarlo? ¿Acaso es que ella quería que él la besara?... ¿Por qué tuvo que preocuparse tanto por ese mal nacido?

¿Acaso le gusta? ¿En estos pocos días que intentaba planear una solución… ella estuvo enamorándose de otro?

¿Tan poco le ha importado lo que paso aquella noche?

Maldición… ¿Qué estoy pensando?... para mi tampoco fue algo "tan" importante… ni siquiera sé, si somos amigos como para haberme comportado de esa forma… Giré sobre la cama cubriendo mis ojos con mi antebrazo derecho, esta vez estaba boca arriba…

No puedo estar enamorado… - susurro con pesadez… - solo fue… una noche de consuelo… ¿Verdad?

Me decía tratando de convencerme a mi mismo… Pero, demonios… Cada vez que lograba olvidarla solo un poco… Esa sonrisa… Diablos… siempre recordaba esa sonrisa que me dedicaba de vez en cuando… cuando no la molestaba…

De sus leves y grandes sonrojos que **yo **solo le causo… de su forma de reír… de llorar… de tan solo la manera en la que me mira…. NO soy capaz de olvidar eso detalles que día a día taladran en lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos, haciendo que mi pulso se aceleré con tan solo pensar o hablar de ella.

¡Demonios! – Exclame un poco alto… - ¡No puedo enamorarme!...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey a todos...! Siento mucho la tardanza...!

Pero en verdad que me dio un ataque de bloqueo al escribir este capitulo... ya que desde hacia mucho tiempo que tenia este capitulo escrito por la mitad... hasta sabia como quería que terminara... pero... me bloquea al no saber como plasmar la idea...

Aparte de que no me sentía muy bien hace poco por un incidente que paso hace ya varios años... Pero me animaron mucho sus comentarios... y su apoyo por mi fic... aparte de que hubo varias personas que me apoyaron...

Muchas gracias..! Y he aquí la continuación..! ^^

**9 Capitulo: Un Teme…siempre será un Teme…**

Últimamente el teme, esta haciendo honores a su "sobrenombre". Ciertamente, ni siquiera yo lo reconozco… Esta más distante, enojado… incluso ha dejado de socializar con nosotros como antes, que somos su grupo, sus amigos. Claro, muchos pueden pensar que ni siquiera con nosotros hablaba mucho.

Pero… por lo menos tenía la "delicadeza" de escucharnos, incluso de vez en cuando daba su opinión. Pero… desde aquella vez que me confeso el "tipo" de trato que tenia con la pelirrosa, ha cambiado… y por su bien… pensé que cambiaria para mejor… sin embargo… lamento mucho admitir, que estoy gravemente equivocado.

Suelto un largo suspiro estirando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, ya que la silla en la que estaba sentado me ayudaba a no caerme en el intento. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia la derecha, en dirección hacia la entrada del campo de Fútbol del instituto. Si, se suponía que hoy, entrenaría todo el equipo de fútbol de Konoha, para enfrentar en la tarde al equipo de Suna.

Y en nuestro equipo… el teme resulta ser nuestro goleador estrella. Un nuevo suspiro escapa de mis labios, un suspiro lleno de decepción al mirar mi reloj de mano… Ya eran más de las once de la mañana… Sasuke, no llegaría hoy… al igual que no volvió a entrar, luego de ver al taka fuera del salón.

Aburrido sin nada que hacer, comienzo a recorrer con la mirada el campo… En mi ubicación se puede ver con facilidad el campo de juego, ya que la tengo justo al frente; las arquerías pintadas de blanco como se acostumbra, césped de color verde olivo… algo extraño a mi parecer…

A mi derecha estaba Neji y Suigetsu, mientras que un poco mas lejos de ellos estaban las gradas de un apacible color azul rey, a mi izquierda unas cuantas gradas también y justo en el medio estaba el marcado… algo extraño también, ya que la última vez que jugamos no estaba aquí…. Agito mi cabeza con levedad, no es momento para "deleitarme" con el paisaje del campo…

Si el teme no llega dentro de poco… tendremos que comenzar a entrenar sin el…

Maldito teme caprichoso – susurro cruzados de brazos con mis parpados cerrados… no hace falta decir que tengo el entrecejo fruncido, por el enfado que llevo encima.

La suave brisa de otoño comienza a soplar en mi dirección, sintiendo un poco de frió en mis piernas, por el short blanco del uniforme de Fútbol. Aprieto un poco más mis brazos sobre mi pecho para calentarme un poco… Pese a que llevó la camiseta azul marino del uniforme, y sobre esta la chaqueta que hace juego con esta…

Siento un poco de frió, nada de que preocuparse… Por lo menos la brisa estaba presente… no como ese estupido que tengo por amigo que no se digna a llegar… Oigo unos pasos acercarse hacia mí… Al parecer esa persona viene hacia mi molesto, por la forma tan brusca que pisa el césped.

Uzumaki… ¿Cuánto más esperaremos? – escuché de una voz masculina, giré mi rostro sin dejar mi posición anterior… mirando con desagrado al detestable del Inuzuka frente a mi.

Fruncí aun más mi ceño por unos instantes, antes de desviar la mirada.

Cuando nuestro goleador llegué – dije seriamente.

Lo escuché susurrar algo antes de alejarse… pero poco me importa saber que allá dicho, después de todo, no hay que ser adivino para saber que me estaba maldiciendo.

Una vez que el Inuzuka se alejara por completo, se incorporé con cuidado en la silla. Prestándole toda mi atención al peli-café.

Neji… ¿aun no…? – intente decir antes de ser interrumpido.

Sasuke no va a venir… - escucho la voz de Juugo, quien se acercaba a nosotros.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, apoyando mis brazos sobre mis piernas… ¡¿Cómo que no va a venir? Sasuke sabe más que nadie que todo el instituto tiene la esperanza… no… Corrección… nos dan todo su apoyo para que defendamos el titulo de campeones contra el instituto de Suna… Mierda… ese Teme… no lo pudo haber olvidado…

¿Y porque el teme no "puede" venir? – dije con mi voz llena de rabia… Maldición, no es el momento de enojarme… pero… ¡por Dios!... este juego es muy importante… - ¿Acaso le han roto las piernas?... o ¿No tiene las suficientes pelotas como para venir a decírmelo en la cara?

Joder… - susurro nuevamente… ¡No es posible que no haya llegado!

Si, estoy hecho humos… Este partido lo es todo para mí… El Teme lo sabe… y a decir verdad… eso es lo que me molesta aun más… demo… ¿Acaso no significa nada para el que yo sea su mejor amigo?... y de paso… el capitán del equipo de Fútbol… ¿Tan poco respeto me he ganado de él, en todos estos años?

Pues, si la respuesta es si a la pregunta… Yo mismo me encargaré de buscar todas las respuestas de las miles de preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza… ¿Qué le esta pasando al Teme?... Luego del castigo de parte de Tsunade, que en un principio no supe porque… ni tampoco me quiso decir la razón…

_Como siempre…_

Me tuve que enterar por parte de la misma boca sucia del Taka, alardeando que había engañado al Uchiha para que le golpeara y lo expulsaran del instituto por una semana… El motivo del castigo… Fácil… por _**celoso y posesivo**_…

Según por la propia voz del Taka… Además… Hasta ahora, no se a qué se quería referir ese inepto, con eso… Sasuke… ¿Celoso?... ¡Si desde que lo conozco nunca a sentido celos por alguien!... Es mas, puedo jurar sin miedo a sonar exagerado.

Que el Teme nunca tuvo envidia de alguien quien no sea su hermano… por razones que no entiendo por cierto… Entonces… ¿Qué pudo haber ocasionando ese sentimiento "humano" en el cubito de hielo Uchiha?... Definitivamente eso es algo de lo cual, me encargaré personalmente de investigarlo… Además…

Ya han pasado seis días de su expulsión, y por culpa de ello, casi quedamos eliminados de la liga estudiantil nacional, por falta de un jugador en nuestro equipo… pero por "desgracia" agradecida… mi rival Inuzuka ocupo el lugar de Sasuke, salvándonos de una eliminación segura.

_Sasuke me las pagaras, _pensaba constantemente mientras apretaba mis puños… De solo recordar la humillación en contra a mi orgullo, suplicando a la cara de perro ese… Que ocupará el puesto del Uchiha, y no ser eliminados.

Agite mi cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos penosos y rabiosos recuerdos… ¡No puede faltar!... El Uchiha no puede ser tan idiota como para hacer eso… De seguro debe de tener una buena explicación ¿cierto?... no me dejaría mal parado… de nuevo ¿verdad?... ¡¿Verdad?

Miré de forma disimulada a mí alrededor… notando como Neji, Juugo y Suigetsu –el cual me miraba burlón, nada nuevo- mirándome sorprendidos por mi repentino mal humor… exceptuando al peliblanco como dije…

Respiré profundo… si supieran porque es que estoy tan caótico.

Vale, vale… siento mucho mi aptitud – agregué rascándome la cabeza para sonreír ampliamente… ellos no tienen la culpa – estoy algo ansioso por el partido de hoy… eso es todo…

Pasé la mirada ante los presentes, aliviándome de que creyeran mi disculpa. Miré por unos segundos más a mí alrededor, antes de posar mis ojos zafiros sobre los amarillos de Juugo, el cual permanecía a mi derecha, igual como cuando llegó.

Y dime… ¿Por qué el teme no viene? – cuestioné con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro… no estaba feliz exactamente… pero eso, no tienen porque enterarse… - vamos, tuvo que darte un motivo – dije al no recibir respuesta.

Pues… -lo veo reír pausadamente- es que el dijo que – intentaba explicarme desviando su mirada – que no vendría…porque… porque tiene asuntos… **más**… importantes - finalizó riendo con nerviosismo mientras me miraba…

¿Eso dijo? – dije sonriendo ampliamente, por lo que el asintió nervioso - ¿No dijo nada más? – Este negó… - ¿Estaba solo? – Negó nuevamente… - ¿Acaso estaba con una chica? – Asintió de la misma forma que la anterior – de acuerdo… esta bien, gracias Juugo – dije reposando mi espalda en el respaldo y mis manos en el posa-brazos de la silla.

Sentí la mirada de todos a mi alrededor… algo que me di cuenta de inmediato tras verlos un tanto precavidos en sus asientos…

Naruto… ¿no estas…? - hizo una pausa - ¿molesto? – finalizó calmadamente el oji-blanco mirándome con cautela.

¿Molesto? Que va… ¡Estoy cabreado! ¿Que mierda le pasa?... ¿Cómo puede ese imbecil estar con una chica en un día tan importante para el equipo?... Mierda de cinismo que posee… "Asuntos **más **importantes"… Si claro… porque es más importante atender los bajos instintos, ha cumplir un **verdadero** **asunto** de **importancia**… Juro que voy a romperle las piernas sino llega…

Para nada… - miento descaradamente… en ningún momento deje de sonreír, demonios… ya esta me parezco al Taka con sus sonrisas falsa… - ¿Por qué debería de estar molesto? – articule lentamente, apretando con una fuerza creciente el poza-brazos…

-Negó con la cabeza- no, por nada… - finalizó el oji-blanco mirando mis manos… - Deberíamos comenzar a entrenar…

Cerré mis ojos unos pocos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos… de cierta forma, ya tenia que esperarme de que el Teme no vendría… Así que, entrenar justo ahora no seria mala idea… Elevé mí brazo izquierdo ante mis ojos, quedando mi reloj deportivo frente a mí…

11:45a.m… - dije fastidiado… - Demonios… ¡Equipo es hora de entrenar! – exclame levantándome de la silla.

Rápidamente todos mis jugadores se posicionaron frente a mí, en una línea horizontal totalmente erguidos… Esperando mis indicaciones para la práctica. Me crucé de brazos mirándolos a cada uno, cerciorándome de que nadie faltará.

Fruncí mi ceño al notar que Inuzuka no estaba en la formación… Giré mi rostro hacia ambos lados de mi posición sin poder encontrarlo.

¡Fantástico! Esto es lo que me faltaba, que ahora nuestro delantero sustituto no este para el entrenamiento… Simplemente "**genial**"… Si esto no es un presagio de que este seria el peor día de mi vida, pues… que alguien me diga lo contrario.

Shino – nombre tocándome el punte de la nariz alterado - ¿Dónde esta Kiba? – cuestioné mirándolo sin dejar mi acción anterior.

Está en los vestidores, capitán – dijo inexpresivo.

¿Qué? – Exclamé enojado con mi ceño fuertemente fruncido - ¿Y por qué esta en los vestidores?

Vi como el Aburame se cruzaba de brazos en pose pensativa… ciertamente este chico es extraño. Mis manos estaban hechas unos puños, tratando –inútilmente- de calmarme y bajarme la rabia que tenia encima…

Definitivamente todo el mundo se ha puesto en mi contra para joderme el día… Primero Sasuke y su maldito comportamiento… y ahora el imbecil de Kiba haciendo otro de sus berrinches… Maldición.

Unos pocos segundos pasaron antes de que Shino, devolviera la mirada hacia mí… Se acercó hacia mí cruzándose de brazos. Yo ante eso, arqueé una ceja extrañado.

Responde mi pregunta… - dije secamente… estaba comenzando a hartarme de su maldito y extraño comportamiento… ¿Cómo es posible que para responder cada pregunta que se le haga, tenga que hacer eso? – Aburame…

Dijo que hasta aquí es que puede soportarte… - confesó acomodando sus lentes oscuros… mientras que yo, pues… estaba que buscaba al baka de Kiba y ahorcarlo – y que preferiría perder contra Suna que seguir tus ordenes…

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, estirando levemente mi piel mientras estas descendían hasta llegar a mi quijada…Repito… Hoy no es mi día…

Neji, Suigetsu y Juugo – los nombrados asintieron – Están a cargo del entrenamiento de hoy, me ausentaré un rato.

Vale – aceptó Neji mirándome con una media sonrisa – "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

La montaña irá a Mahoma…" - completé el dicho dándole la espalda para salir del campo… claro que iré a por "Mahoma"… y de una "linda" forma…

¿¡COMO QUE NO PIENSAS JUGAR! – Exclamé enojado apretando aun más el cuello de su camisa – ¡Respóndeme Inuzuka!

Lo que escuchaste Uzumaki – me dijo con su ceño fruncido – no pienso seguir bajo tus órdenes…

Gruñí molesto, para soltarlo unos minutos después de forma brusca contra los casilleros de los vestidores, que se encontraban oportunamente detrás de él…

No entiendes la magnitud del partido ¿verdad? – Lo miré con el rabillo del ojo – ¿Crees que esto lo hago solo por mi?

Vi de forma disimulada, como este se levantaba del suelo, arreglando y sacudiendo su ropa. Miré por unos segundos su rostro, buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento… o por lo menos, que se dispusiera a colocarse el uniforme de fútbol.

Más apreté con fuerza mis manos hechas puños, al verlo tan tranquilo e inexpresivo mientras tomaba su bolsa de deportes, que estaba situada en su casillero…

_Maldito perro rabioso…_

¿Crees que eso me importa? – contraataco posando su bolsa en su hombro izquierdo…

Gruñí de nuevo haciendo más presión en mis nudillos.

Entonces… ¿¡Por qué nos ayudaste al principio! – dije mirándolo ferozmente… estaba comenzando a cabrearme de sobre manera, sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, ya no podía sentir mis manos por la fuerte presión que ejercía en ellas…

Poco me importaba que estuvieran o no sangrando, al tener mis uñas clavadas en mis palmas… No puedo sentir otro sentimiento que no sea rabia, aunque quisiese no podría evitar sentirme como me siento ahora.

¿¡No era mas fácil no ayudarnos y dejar que nos eliminaran en los cuarto de finales! – Exclame sintiendo ardor en mis ojos… no eran ganas de llorar… no… sentía que mis ojos estuvieran apunto de estallar, o cambiaran de un color zafiro a uno carmín.

Lo vi sonreír con burla… ese perro…

Pero no hubiera sido divertido ver como otro destruía tu sueño – soltó sin quitar aquella sonrisa perruna…

Maldito… ya lo tenías planeado ¿verdad? – Dije acercándome lentamente – Le dijiste al Taka que hiciera que suspendieran al Teme para eso ¿cierto? – exclame tomando nuevamente del cuello de su camisa.

Soltó una leve carcajada… Mi ceño se frunció mucho más a medida que hacia mas presión en mi agarré… Ese maldito, me miraba con burla…. no dejaba de hacerlo a pesar de que mi mirada asustará al mismo Demonio.

Eso… - comenzó a hablar captando mi atención – fue solo una coincidencia…

Por un momento, mi expresión cambio a una de asombro y confusión… para casi instantáneamente volviera a la expresión anterior… Debe de estar mintiendo, Sasuke no faltaría por nada del mundo a la práctica… de seguro…. de seguro…

¡De seguro que lo están entreteniendo! – Exclame golpeando levemente con la pared… - Sasuke no faltaría a la practica por…

¿Por una chica? – Completo elevando una ceja – ¿En verdad no eres capaz de darte cuenta por ti solo?

Fruncí mis labios sin quitar mi expresión asesina.

¿De que hablas? – Pregunte mordazmente - ¡Dime la maldita verdad!

Tú no le importas al Uchiha… ¿Qué te hace pensar que son amigos? – Comenzó a decir… mientras yo –inconcientemente- soltaba lentamente mi agarre – y ya te dije que yo no planeé eso… Sai nunca nos dijo quien lo había mandado a hacer eso…

Finalmente… lo había liberado… Mis manos cayeron a ambos lados de mi torso, mientras permanecía cabizbajo mirando la nada en el suelo… Inevitablemente varias preguntas comenzaron a rodar por mi cabeza… ¿Será cierto lo que dice?

¿En verdad… solo esto fue obra del destino?... ¡Claro que no! pensé rápidamente luego de abofetearme mentalmente… Algo extraño debe de estar pasando… en cierta forma es verdad, Kiba o tiene tanta materia gris, como para pensar en un plan tan elaborado, como para quitarme mi credibilidad como capitán…

Además… ¿Obligado?... ¿Al Taka lo mandaron a tenderle una trampa a Sasuke para que no pudiera jugar?... Y sobretodo… ¿Qué ganarían con hacer que el Teme fuera expulsado… y que yo perdiera mi cargo y el titulo?... ¿Cuál seria el motivo lógico de aquello?

Pero… lo más importante… ¿Quién puede estar en nuestra contra?

Deberías ir donde tu equipo de mierda – escuché la voz del Inuzuka, elevé mi rostro casi inmediatamente… sorprendiéndome de que este, ya no permanecía frente a mi… sino que ahora estaba en la puerta del vestidor.

Miré rápidamente mi reloj… 1:15 p.m.… el partido esta apunto de empezar…

Lo miré con rabia, puede que lo odie… que lo deteste, y que desearía molerlo a golpes cada vez que moviera su estupida boca y escuchara su horrorosa voz de nuevo… pero… Mi equipo me necesita…

Y aunque perdamos por falta de un jugador… no dejaré a mi equipo solo… y que la Institución crea que Naruto Uzumaki… es un cobarde y mal capitán.

Respiré profundamente antes de girarme sobre mis talones… Ya no hay nada que hacer, miré de forma agotada a Kiba delante de mí… Sonriendo… como siempre… Al pasar de él, el muy maldito choco mi hombro derecho con intenciones de provocarme…

Hubiera funcionado… sino hubiera sido que en lo único que pensaba… era mi equipo…

Corría todo lo que mi cuerpo podía acelerar, mi reloj estaba tocando aquel rudillo molesto y chillón de la alarma para el comienzo del partido… Tenia que apresurarme, no podía decepcionarlos a todos… Jamás me lo perdonaría a mi mismo.

Al llegar a la esquina de la entrada-salida para el campo de fútbol, deje que mis zapatos se deslizaran en el lustrado piso de granito del instituto… Ya faltaba poco para que llegue… Puede que aun pueda convencer al arbitro de que uno de nuestro jugadores tuvo una emergencia… no podemos perder… no podemos…

Al llegar a la reja de la entra al campo, pude distinguir a lo lejos un equipo aglomerado en el medio de las gradas principales del campo… Era fácil saber que se trataba de mi equipo, por ese característico azul de las camisetas.

Apresure aun más mi andar, sintiendo como mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza mi sangre a través de mis venas, sintiendo una leve humedad en mi frente… Mi respiración era de más de agitada.

Pude distinguir la cabellera blanca de Suigetsu y la marrón de Neji… Ambos se giraron sorprendidos por mi estado… Estaba muy agitado, cuando por fin detuve mis pasos, descanando mi cuerpo en el césped, tras caer –involuntariamente- sentado apoyando mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, regularizando mi acelerada respiración y corazón.

Hey árbitro… - escuche la voz de Juugo – nuestro capitán ya esta aquí…

Escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí… Eleve mi vista, tratando de enfocarla un poco con mi ojo izquierdo cerrado… Ya que, aun miraba borroso por el límite que hice que mi cuerpo alcanzara.

¿Uzumaki Naruto-san? – hablo el extraño árbitro frente a mi.

-Asentí- si, soy yo – dije sintiendo mi voz un poco temblorosa..., demonios, aun no me recupero.

¿Se da cuenta de que le falta uno de sus jugadores? – cuestiono elevando una ceja aquel extraño castaño de ojos aguamarinas… definitivamente este es nuevo, nuestro antiguo árbitro era uno de pelo azabache, muy parecido al idiota de Rock Lee - ¿Tiene algo que decir?

Señor lo que pasa es que uno de nuestro jugadores tuvo un inconveniente… - trataba de explicar refiriéndome al Uchiha – por favor… déjenos jugar con esa desventaja… - rogué mirándolo de forma suplicante luego de incorporarme.

Me miró con molestia… a lo que yo respondí desviando la mirada apretando mis puños… No lo aceptaría…

Lo siento, pero las reglas son muy claras Uzumaki-san – hablo friamente… incluso su disculpa sonó tan fingida que provocó cierta rabia en mi cuerpo – sin 11 jugadores… quedan eliminados…

Elevé mi rostro mirando incrédulo… ¿Eliminados?... ¿Nosotros?

Señor, por favor – dije reaccionando de mi asombro al verlo darme la espalda – nuestro jugador…

Ya esta aquí – escuché una fría voz tras de mi, sorprendiéndome.

Esa voz… ¿Sasuke?... No, esa voz suena incluso más fría que la del mismo Teme… Entonces, ese… ese debe de ser…

El extraño árbitro y yo nos giramos casi al mismo tiempo, ambos estábamos curiosos y sorprendido por aquellas palabras… ¿Un jugador?... ¿Un onceavo jugador estaba aquí?... Al terminar de girarme, no pude evitar expresar mi asombro en mi rostro, al ver a la persona que estaba parado frente a mí…

El As del instituto, el prodigio del Fútbol y artes de marciales… Estaba aquí… vestido con el uniforme de equipo de Konoha.

Sabaku no Gaara – dije sin salir de mi asombro.

Como es su famoso carácter, me miró de forma inexpresiva por unos pocos segundos antes de asentir levemente… Me sentí aliviado, Sabaku nos ayudaría…

¿Usted es el suplente de Uchiha Sasuke? – cuestiono el castaño.

Si – dijo cortantemente – tuvo alguno problemas… pero ya esto aquí.

Vi como el árbitro fruncía el ceño disgustado… Al parecer el muy imbecil quería que perdiéramos el partido.

¿De que año eres? – cuestionó sin quitar su expresión.

Del último… - dijo - ¿Algún problema? – pregunto elevando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos…

No… ninguno… - dijo derrotado por fin el imbecil árbitro camorrero.

Solo unos pocos minutos después, el árbitro me dio una planilla para llenarla con los nombres de mis jugadores. Solo unos segundos tras entregárselo… comenzó el partido, y a decir verdad… Los rumores de que el pelirrojo era como la versión Japonesa del Argentino Lionel Messi… eran muy ciertos.

Gracias a la ayuda de Gaara… pudimos pasar a las finales por una ventaja de goles realmente cómodas… 4x0… Un juego que tanto como nosotros el equipo disfrutamos, como lo hicieron la afición del instituto.

Sin duda alguna, escuchar los gritos de celebración y agradecimiento de parte del estudiantado… es la mejor música que me pueden dar… pero… Tras la victoria de nuestro equipo, ya listo para la fiesta de celebración por clasificar…

Sabaku no Gaara desapareció antes de que pudiera agradecerle… por salvar nuestro pellejo.

¡Sin duda esta es una de las mejores fiestas que en mi vida haya ido! Nada como una buena música, chicas lindas, bebidas de todos los tipos, sin contar de la comida… ¡Y sobretodo la sensación gratificante de haber clasifica…!

¡Oye Suigetsu! – El nombrado me miro divertido - ¿Qué tal esta tu mano?

Mejor… aunque me sigue doliendo un poco – me respondió masajeándose la muñeca.

Lamentablemente, Suigetsu se había lastima su mano derecha tratando de parar el balón, inevitablemente ese chute era para gol, pero como el buen portero que era nuestro "dientes de tiburón"… Se lanzó con fuerza impulsándose de un salto para alcanzar el balón antes de que entrara en el arco.

Lo malo… fue que para evitar caerse de forma brusca, colocó su mano en el suelo, lastimándose un poco, pero nada grave que con un poco de descanso y una buena fiesta no puedan arreglar.

Le di un buen sorbo a mi lata de refresco de limón, para darle paso a otro bocado de la deliciosa tartaleta de fresa de la mesa… Definitivamente había muerto y estaba en el cielo… Esta comida esta más que deliciosa…

Al terminar la tartaleta, quise ir en busca de otro nuevo bocadillo… Al llegar a la mesa, sentí mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Hice un mohín disgustado antes de mirar con cierta añoranza la comida frente a mí.

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil. Mi ceño se frunció al ver el nombre que aparecía…

"Teme llamando"

Estuve a punto de apretar la tecla de colgar, cuando el teléfono dejó de vibrar… Sentí cierto alivio para guardar mi móvil y comenzar a comer nueva mente. Cuando estuve ya por la séptima tartaleta de piña, ya que me había comida las de fresa.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar por unos segundo… esta vez era un mensaje…

Saqué el teléfono y apreté la tecla para leer el mensaje, era un número desconocido… hacia que no tuve de otra que leer el mensaje.

"Estas comiendo ¿verdad?... Deja de comer y atiende el teléfono, yo… necesito tu ayuda" Sasuke…

Como si este fuera un ridículo adivino, volvió a llamar… A veces pienso que ese Teme me conoce demasiado bien… yo diría que en exceso. Salí por unos momento a la entrada de la casa de Juugo, el ruido de la música no me dejará escuchar nada al teme, ni el me escuchará a mi maldiciéndolo.

¿Qué quieres? – dije molesto luego de atender.

Naruto… yo… - Trataba de decir el teme –suspiro- lamento haber faltado al partido.

Vaya, así que si recordabas que tenías un asunto – dije de forma irónica – ¿Y dime… que tan **importante** era ese asunto tuyo?

Demonios, ya me disculpe por eso… - dijo con un tono de voz de molestia – olvida eso… necesito que me ayudes…

¡Ja! ¿Y que te hace pensar que te ayudaré? – dije tratando de molestarlo un poco.

Porque eres mi amigo… - maldito… de seguro debe de estar sonriendo como siempre cuando me supera… - Yo… quiero arreglar las cosas con Sakura…

Me quedé sorprendido ante su confesión… Nunca antes había escuchado al Teme, hablar así, o siquiera arrepentirse de algo… Puede que ya se haya dado cuenta de que esta enamorado.

¿Por qué? – dije tratando de sacarle razones.

¿Qué por qué?... – repitió la pregunta – yo… no lo se… solo quiero… solo quiero que deje de odiarme.

-Reí levemente- estas, enamorado Sasuke – dije con alivio.

¡No estoy enamorado! – exclamó con fuerza en la bocina del móvil, dejándome con un mediano dolor de oído.

Terco – susurré lejos del móvil para no ser escuchado – de acuerdo… te ayudaré…

Gracias dobe… - dijo antes de colgar.

Era oficial… Sasuke Uchiha estaba totalmente enamorado de la Haruno, pero el muy idiota aun no es capaz de aceptarlo… Simplemente ya hasta comienzo a hartarme su actitud de "No-me-enamoro-de-nadie-porque-soy-un-cubito-de-hielo"…

Pero eso si… Yo mismo me encargaré de cuidar de Sakura-chan para que el Teme no la haga llorar de nuevo… eso jamás lo permitiré…

Porque… después de todo… Sasuke Uchiha es un teme, y…

**Un Teme… siempre será un Teme…**

Pensé antes de entrar a la fiesta… mañana de seguro será un día muy extraño… Ya que… aun tengo la duda en mi cabeza… ¿Quién quiere que Sasuke y yo perdamos credibilidad?... Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién llamó al pelirrojo para que nos ayudara?

Agité mi cabeza tomando la perilla de la puerta… Después me encargaré de ello… por ahora… ¡A comer tartaletas!

Saludos a todos...! Cuídense mucho...! Y desde ahora me pondré a trabajar en la conti de "Uchiha...un linaje olvidado"...

Disculpen todas las molestias que les cause.. TT..TT sin mas me despido... Cuídense...!


	11. Chapter 11

10 Capitulo:…Perdóname…

Suspiró con pesadez, manteniendo sus brazos apoyados en los soportes del balcón, enmarcando su delicado rostro en sus manos. Ya era más de la décima vez que suspiraba en el día. Algo que comenzaba a molestarle.

¿Por qué tenía que afectarle esas palabras?... Esas pequeñas e "insignificantes" palabras que salieron de los labios de aquel joven en su regazo… Nada, eso es lo que ella debería de sentir en ese momento. Simple y llanamente no tendrían porque atormentarla tanto, no tenía por qué.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde aquella pregunta… Una semana en la que no pudo encontrar respuesta a aquella expresión, ¿Era posible que… no le fuera tan indiferente al Uchiha?

Negó con la cabeza tras pensar en esa tonta pregunta… Claro que no le era indiferente, de seguro formaba parte de una "gloriosa" lista de chicas de las que él se había burlado. Frunció su ceño con levedad. En verdad no podía creer que ella, ella se había enamorado tan tontamente de él.

Después de todo… según su nuevo y "buen" amigo Sai, Uchiha Sasuke no era alguien del cual una persona podría confiar… después de todo, no por nada le decían "El demonio Uchiha" o "El cubito de hielo"

No podía sentir. No podía amar. Ni mucho menos, tendría la "gentileza" de siquiera… llegar a por lo mínimo, soportarla. Sasuke no sentía nada por ella, eso era algo que por mucho que le doliese, ella había aceptado.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se sintió tan confundida? ¿Por qué no supo que responder o que pensar? ¿Por qué cuando él lo preguntó… no sabía por qué su corazón empezó a palpitar?

— _¿El Uchiha y tú son algo? _—_ cuestionó pausadamente, casi como si las palabras le pesaran._

— _¿P-por qué l-lo preguntas? _—_ tartamudeó con nerviosismo la joven de ojos Jade._

_El joven Taka, que en ese momento estaba recostado en las piernas de Sakura, se reincorporó con lentitud, a causa del dolor que aún sentía por los golpes. La miró con seriedad, algo totalmente distinto a la sonrisa que mostraba para adornar sus labios._

—_Porque… antes de golpearme… de nuevo, me susurró algo curioso _—_ agregó rascándose su mejilla derecha. _—_No me lo esperaba de él._

_Tragó en seco. _—_ ¿Q-qué fue lo que te dijo?_ —_ preguntó con un poco más de seguridad, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Sakura aún permanecía sentada sobre sus piernas desde que el Uchiha se había marchado._

—_Él dijo… "Sufrirás si la enamoras" _—_ finalizó frunciendo su ceño con levedad, aún mostrando aquella sonrisa tan simple y –pedante- típica de él. _—_ ¿Por qué será?_ —_cuestionó ladeando un poco su rostro._

— "Sufrirás si la enamoras" — recitó nuevamente con un hilo de voz.

No sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, y dudaba con gran seguridad de que Sasuke Uchiha, se refiriera a que la amaba y la quería para él. Frunció su ceño con levedad.

Claro que eso era imposible, quedó muy claro que Sasuke solo la quería para acostarse con ella… y ahora que lo había hecho, no debería de importarle menos que un comino, ¿Verdad?

—_Pero… ¿Acaso no recuerdas el ataque de celos?_ — resopló aquella pregunta en su interior.

No fue nada… No estaba celoso, de seguro solo quería que ella sufriera un poco más. Y el solo hecho de no querer que ella amara a otro, era porque… era porque.

— _¿Por qué?_ — repitió la misma voz de su interior.

Porque quería que ella siguiera llorando… por su causa, eso era todo… Además.

Ella debería de estar furiosa con esas palabras, pero… ciertamente, Sakura no se sentía así y eso comenzaba a confundirla cada vez más. Suspiró nuevamente sin quitar la vista del alba. Francamente, odiaba no lograr ponerse de acuerdo ni siquiera con sus sentimientos… ni mucho menos con sus pensamientos.

Después de todo… ¿Como debería sentirse? ¿Feliz, triste o enojada?

¿Debería de pensar una y otras formas de desquitarse… o siquiera maldecirle por todo el daño?

Acaso… ¿Eso era lo que ella debería de hacer?

Maldecía mentalmente su indecisión, ¿Tan difícil era saber cómo se sentía? ¿O lo que tenía que hacer? Respiró de forma profunda, dándole la espalda al paisaje, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apretando con suavidad la baranda del balcón.

Por supuesto que debería sentirse molesta. Y aun así… algo le decía que estaba equivocada… pero, ¿Seguir escuchando a su corazón? ¿Eso sería lo correcto… tras sufrir un fuerte dolor en este? No, ella estaba convencida.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que le había dicho Sai. "El amor hace que seamos ciegos, aun en los peores momentos" El sol comenzaba a elevarse. Ignorándo ese acto, la joven de ojos jades se limitaba a tiritar por el frió de la mañana.

"_Él solo te quiere usar_" Apretó con fuerza la baranda _"Y cuando lo haga, solo querrá burlarse de ti" _Agitó levemente su cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma para brindarse calor.

Con mucho esfuerzo, intentaba que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. No quería llorar, por lo menos no -más- por él. Con lentitud, sus pasos la guiaron hasta su habitación, cerró el pestillo de la puerta del balcón.

Fría y oscura se encontraba su habitación, aunque no era de extrañarse por el comienzo del amanecer y las gruesas cortinas color perla que cubrían todos los vidrios de su pieza. Buscó con dificultad su móvil, en la repisa sobre su cama.

—Las tres de la madrugada — susurró sintiendo como repentinamente el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"_Te protegeré… lo prometo, nadie te hará daño" _Sonrió con tristeza, sintiendo como su cuerpo cedía ante el sueño… Esa frase la había escuchado el día en que lo conoció.

El primer día de clases… de su pesadilla, y de su primer beso.

Con lentitud se recostó en su cama, cubriéndose con la misma velocidad del frío. En un principio, aquella frase la había llenado de mucha calidez, de mucha paz y sobre todo, de mucha seguridad.

Pero ahora… ¿Qué se puede sentir? ¿Qué se puede pensar con claridad? Aún sentía un fuerte sentimiento por el Uchiha, aunque éste –según Sai- no se lo merecía. Debería de odiarlo por lo que le hizo a ella. Debería de odiarlo por herir a Sai.

Y sobre todo… Debería de odiarlo por haber jugado tan cruelmente con sus sentimientos. Sakura temblaba, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las sabanas. No era por el frió de esa mañana, porque finas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, dejando un pequeño sendero cristalino, humedeciendo sus mejillas y la almohada al caer.

Dolía… dolía mucho saber que aquella persona que la joven Haruno amaba, la lastimara tanto. Su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza la vestimenta blanca de la cama, mientras que su mano derecha apretaba la tela de su pijama, en la zona de su corazón.

Estaba acostada dándole la espalda a la puerta, dejando solo visible una cabellera rosa sobresalir de las sabanas… muy poco le importaba si alguno de sus padres entraba a su pieza, y la escucharan y vieran llorar.

Después buscaría una excusa razonable, si eso llegara a ocurrir… pero, por ahora, lo único que ella le provocaba hacer, lo único que ella necesitaba con desesperación era:

Sacar todo ese dolor, que hace mucho tiempo intentaba salir de lo más profundo de su cuerpo… Pero, por desgracia, nada era fácil para ella. Por lo menos, en aquellas cuestiones referentes al amor, nunca fueron sencillas.

No era justo que ella siempre sufriera por eso. No era justo.

"_Te protegeré… lo prometo, nadie te hará daño"_

Volvió a recordar sin poder evitarlo, recordando también la pequeña sonrisa que él había formado tras decir esa oración… No debió recordar eso, porque eso solo lograba que aquella herida doliera aun más. Definitivamente, Sasuke Uchiha era su verdugo.

Soltó un leve quejido por lo último que pensó. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse de forma creciente, su cuerpo seguía temblando por su nerviosismo. Nerviosismo porque la descubrieran en ese estado, mientras que la mano que cubría su pecho, trataba de forma inútil, aliviar el dolor de su corazón.

El dolor en su pecho no quería desaparecer, y con ello la tristeza y la rabia se acumulaban cada vez más… No era justo que ella tuviera que sufrir así, no era justo. Tenía que hacer algo… tenía que saber cuál era el verdadero propósito del Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha no puede ser tan cruel como todo el mundo lo pinta ¿Verdad?... Debe de haber algo más que lo llevara a eso, algo oculto… Tiene que haber algún motivo para ello.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sollozar, ¿En que estaba pensado? Él no se molestaría porque alguien se acercara a ella… solo era un objeto… un simple juguete de aquel "niño" malcriado… Y como todo niño, al final se cansaría de ella y buscaría un juguete mejor y mucho más divertida que ella.

Apretó con aun más fuerza el agarre en su pecho, sintiendo como sus uñas se incrustaban en su piel. Dolía… dolía mucho saber que no era nada especial… que solo era una más de esa larga lista, con quienes Sasuke se había acostado.

Muchas, tal vez hubieran deseado formar parte de aquella lista, de ser tocadas por el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular y fuerte del instituto… aquel joven que robaba suspiros de los labios femeninos, aquel chico malo que todas sueñan con tener.

Debería ser un sueño, no… un privilegio formar parte de esa lista…pero…

¿De qué valía todo eso? Cuando se es tan frió y tan insensible como lo es ese pelinegro… ¿Cuál era el valor de aquello?

Un nuevo sollozo escapó de sus labios… Nada, eso era lo que valía tanto ella como él… Ella por dejarse llevar por una _simple y tonta _emoción…, mientras que él, por _lástima y lujuria_.

Nunca lo iba a perdonar… era la promesa que soltaba al aire, procurando no ser oída por sus propios padres. Definitivamente tenía que superar aquello, aunque sería muy difícil cumplirlo. Sí, ella lo sabía muy bien, ¿Pero qué puede hacer?

Definitivamente era inútil hablar con el azabache, le era algo imposible estar parada frente a él, aguantarse las ganas de llorar, de sentir que su cuerpo pudiera ceder, cayendo de rodillas ante él, mientras éste se burlara de ella en su cara.

Escribirle una nota sería más tonto aun. Lo más seguro, sería que apenas leyera el remitente desecharía la carta sin dudarlo, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de leer lo que posiblemente, eso haya sido lo más duro que pudiera escribir.

Finalmente… reclamarle con ayuda de un tercero, eso no sonaba tan mal, lo admitía, la dueña de los ojos jades admitía con todas sus fuerzas que quería gritarle, reclamarle hasta que su garganta se secara y los oídos del pelinegro sangraran. Pero no… ella era cobarde en ese aspecto.

Además… ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscaba de eso?

¿Una explicación? ¿Un motivo? Eso sería lo ideal… pero Sasuke nunca le daría el gusto de dársela. Entonces… ¿Por qué necesitaba tan desesperadamente saber la razón?

…_Amor…_

Sí… tal vez, puede que ese sea el motivo, mas eso era un sueño imposible… Él no la amaba ni mucho menos estaría pensarlo hacerlo. Ahogó un fuerte quejido mordiendo su labio inferior, había sentido una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

No puede pedir amor…

No puede pedirle una explicación…

No puede seguir amándole mucho más…

Entonces… ¿Qué sería lo que realmente desea su corazón?

¿Qué puede pedirle a Sasuke Uchiha?

**OOOO**

—Sakura-chan, luces muy cansada… ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó con preocupación la joven pelinegra.

Bostezó. —Estoy bien — dijo Sakura mirándola con una sonrisa cansada. —No pude dormir bien, eso es todo.

La joven Hyuga frunció levemente su ceño. Comenzaba a molestarle que le mintieran en su cara, porque eso era lo que hacía justo ahora la joven de cabellos rosa, mentir.

Hinata sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, que algo molestaba a su amiga, tal vez no sabía mucho con lujo de detalles, pero había logrado enterarse de que el causante de aquello era el Uchiha, el mismo Neji lo había dicho.

Interiormente agradecía haber pasado por la habitación de su primo, con solo la humilde e inocente tarea de llevarle algo de comer, tanto a él como a Suigetsu-kun, ya que estos estaban reunidos por un trabajo.

Pero… solo unos pocos segundos, unos escasos segundos antes de que esta siquiera tocara la perilla de la puerta, escuchó el nombre de su amiga dicho por la voz de su primo… con un claro tono de lástima…

_Hinata estaba en la cocina, preparando unas cuantas tazas de té para su primo y su invitado. Después de todo, Neji le había pedido ese favor. No podía negarse, ya que él mismo la cuidaba como si se tratara de su propia hermana._

_Unos pocos minutos después, una pequeña bandeja con tazas de té y unos cuantos pasteles de arroz estaban en sus manos. Con una pequeña sonrisa se encaminó hacia la habitación del Hyuga._

_Unos pocos pasos bastaron para que llegara a su destino, sintiendo un poco de alivio al llegar y pronto dejar la aunque pequeña, pero pesada bandeja en el escritorio. Dejó la bandeja en un muro cercano a ella, dispuesta a abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó unas pocas palabras de la habitación._

—_Vamos Neji… ¿Me vas a decir que ahora es que te das cuenta?_—_escuchó la voz del joven de cabellos blancos _—_Sasuke nunca fue muy cuidadoso con eso._

—_Aunque me hubiera dado cuenta… ¿Crees que me importaría?_—_respondió el de cabellera castaña._

_Gruñó levemente. _—_No seas tan tosco Hyuga _—_ reclamó el joven de ojos violetas, sonriendo de forma burlona _—_ no conseguirás novia si sigues así._

_Negó con la cabeza indignada, un leve rubor había aparecido en sus pálidas mejillas. No era correcto escuchar conversaciones privadas, ya sean muy tontas o no, conversaciones son conversaciones._

_Acercó decidida su blanquecina mano en la perilla de la puerta, mientras que con la mano libre, tomaba con cuidado de la bandeja que había abandonado en la mesa. Comenzó a girar la perilla con calma, tenía que entrar de una vez._

— _¿Sabías que Sasuke tiene una nueva presa? ¿Una tal Sakura Haruno?_—_ Su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil al escuchar el nombre de la joven…_

— _¿Sakura-chan?… ¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan?_—_pensó preocupada. _—_Tal vez debería de venir más tar…_

— _¿Sasuke está manipulando a Haruno?_—_cuestionó el joven Hyuga _—_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_¿Irse? Tal vez eso pensaba hacer la hermosa pelinegra, pero no podía irse de allí sin saber que podría haberle ocurrido a la dueña de los ojos jade, claro, si es que algo le había pasado._

_¿Vergüenza? de eso se encargaría de sentir después, por ahora el único sentimiento que ocupaba al 100% de su cuerpo era la preocupación… Tal vez más tarde se pueda arrepentir por lo metiche que pueda verse justo ahora. Pero se arrepentiría mucho más, si no supiera que es lo que le pasaba a la joven Haruno._

_El joven de ojos violeta respiró de forma profunda. _—_Yo vi al idiota de Sasuke salir más de una vez de la casa de Haruno _—_ comentó un tanto burlón _—_ al parecer le iba muy bien, porque siempre salía sonriendo._

_Hinata apretó con fuerza la perilla entre sus manos, ¿Sasuke se aprovechaba de ella? eso era lo más seguro, pese a que sabía los sentimientos de su amiga por el azabache, pues… ella sabía que la Haruno no se entregaría tan fácil._

_Ella no era así… Sakura-chan nunca haría algo así._

— _¿Por qué piensas que tuvieron que haber hecho algo? _—_ cuestionó Neji _—_después de todo, el hecho de que estén juntos en su casa no quiere decir que fueron directamente a estar juntos… idiota._

—_No ofendas "Santurrón"… que no eres del todo un santo _—_ dijo sin quitar su sonrisa pícara _— _porque solo una vez… solo una sola vez de muchas veces, él salió enojado… o por lo menos eso parecía estar. De seguro en esas veces la Haruno sacaba las garras _—_ finalizó riendo._

_Sus finas cejas se fruncieron. Como detestaba los pensamientos de aquel joven, ella tenía mucha paciencia, solo Dios sabía cuanta paciencia tenía esa joven pelinegra, pero nunca podía soportar por mucho tiempo a ese chico de cabellos blancos._

_Sus ganas de entrar y gritarle de que no se atreviera a insultar a su amiga eran grandes, pero no podía hacerlo, o por lo menos no ahora. Debía terminar de escuchar la conversación, por lo menos hasta que terminará el tema de Sakura._

_Un quejido salió de sus labios _— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? _—_cuestionó el de cabellera blanca._

—_Hump _—_expresó el Hyuga. _—_No hables así… y menos de esa forma _—_ sentenció._

Después de escuchar aquello, tocó la puerta como pudo y entregó la bandeja de té en las manos de su primo… Al parecer el té debió de enfriarse mientras escuchaba la conversación, ya que escuchó los pasos de su primo pasar de su habitación a la cocina.

Pero poco le importó ese detalle, ya que solo podía sentir una gran cantidad de pena y preocupación por su amiga… ¿En verdad… eso es cierto? De cualquier forma, eso tendría que decírselo la joven Haruno… ella no forzaría nada, solo al menos que ella la viera llorar.

Ahí es cuando actuaría con la interrogación y el consuelo de su parte.

—Ok, pero me dirás si algo te pasa… ¿verdad? — cuestionó la Hyuga mirándola con preocupación. Tenía que estar segura… de que confiaba en ella.

—Claro Hinata-chan — respondió con una sonrisa.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro de la joven Hyuga, por lo menos sabía que la Haruno confiaba en ella. Luego buscaría más información de los sucesos con el Uchiha, muchos más detalles que solo podría responder una persona.

Aunque sacarle información a esa persona… le sería muy difícil, después de todo, Hinata nunca pudo hablar con él sin estar nerviosa ni tartamudear.

**OOOOO**

La fina luz del sol entraba por las ventanas del aula de química; un aula vacía y poco utilizada en el instituto, o por lo menos para usos educativos. Ya que ese era el lugar predilecto para un par de jóvenes. Sus intenciones nunca eran buenas, eso lo sabían todos en el instituto.

Habían permanecido ocultos en aquella aula, ya que lo que estaban a punto de hablar no podía ser escuchado por nadie más… Su plan estaría en graves riesgos si llegaran a ser descubiertos antes de actuar.

Y la meticulosidad y suficiencia… Eran dos de muchas _"virtudes"_ del joven pelinegro.

—Todo está listo— sentenció el chico de ojos negros—solo falta meter a la ilusa en el plan.

—Si acepta, esto nos caería como anillo al dedo, Sai — comentó con una sonrisa el joven de cabellos castaños. —Espero que tu plan no falle — agregó en tono burlón.

El pelinegro frunció con levedad su ceño antes de sonreír y mirar como el castaño borraba la expresión de su rostro.

—Tal y como tu plan de destronar al Uzumaki — dijo haciéndose el inocente — debió de costarte mucho haberlo planeado, Kiba-kun

—No molestes —dijo molesto el chico de mirada perruna, provocando solo que la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensanchara aún más… siempre tenía razón. —Sino hubiera sido por el demonio de Sabaku no Gaara… lo más seguro es que su equipo hubiera sido eliminado.

—Como digas — agregó mirándolo con burla.

Ellos eran intocables… nadie podía hacerles frente… nadie podía siquiera acercarse a ellos sin sufrir las consecuencias.

De tan solo pensar, estar en contacto con ese grupo, provocaba escalofríos en la columna, nerviosismo en cada rincón del cuerpo y miedo de ser desterrado por el resto del estudiantado. Sí, definitivamente "Hebi" no era un grupo muy bien aceptado en Konoha High School, pero… ¿qué podían hacer contra ellos?

¿Acusarlos con los directores? Eso no servía para nada, ya que ellos tienen un "pase" seguro de hacer lo que se les venga en gana, ser los niños mimados de padres más que millonarios, les daba ventaja… mucha ventaja. Pelear contra ellos sería un error, ser expulsado sería lo mejor que te puede pasar.

Ser acosado por el grupo es lo peor… O por lo menos, así lo era en un tiempo, todo cambió con la llegada del Uchiha en el instituto. Y con su llegada todo comenzó a cambiar. Pocos alumnos respetaban a "hebi", pocos alumnos los veneraban y sobre todo… muy pocos alumnos los recodaban.

Sí… el Uchiha ya se había ganado grandes enemigos apenas puso un pie en el instituto, pero eso nunca le importó en lo más mínimo al joven pelinegro. ¿Meterse con él? No era buena idea, Sasuke los golpeaba… Pese a ser tres contra uno, siempre el Uchiha tenía la suerte de ser ayudado… de ser apoyado por uno de los que fueron sus seguidores.

Luego de eso, se sumó el Uzumaki, con la sorpresa de ser viejos amigos de su infancia… y luego, la traición… Suigetsu y Juugo abandonaron el grupo para estar con ellos. Provocando que el odio del pelinegro incrementara aún más.

Maldecía una y otra vez al dueño de la sonrisa arrogante, y lo maldijo aun más cuando reveló el nombre de su grupo en toda la plaza del instituto… "Taka"… TAKA… Ese era su maldito apellido y el Uchiha nombró así a su grupo, solo para molestarlo de seguro, aun más si es que se podía. Proclamándose como el mejor y más temible grupo del instituto.

Desde ese día juró que algún día le vencería… que algún día podría reírse del Uchiha bajo sus pies. Que algún día, él volvería a ser el mejor.

— ¿Estás seguro de que ella lo hará?—cuestionó el de pelo castaño cruzándose de brazos —Haruno parece ser muy Santurrona—dijo retomando la conversación.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, su mente se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos tan penosos del pasado… Quería vengarse, sí, pero todo a su tiempo. Tenía que quitarle esa sonrisa tan pedante y superiora que usaba el Uchiha contra él.

¿Y qué mejor venganza… que usar a la novia del Uchiha menor? Una sonrisa cínica se asomo en sus labios.

—Tú solo confía en mí — dijo el pelinegro de la sonrisa falsa—está tan frágil y tan triste que hará lo que sea que… _Sai-kun_ le diga — finalizó burlándose de la formalidad de la joven.

Sus ojos ocultos bajos su parpados, tratando de afinar lo más que podía su sentido de audición, sus brazos estaban cruzados y apoyado sobre su amplio pecho. Definitivamente, agradecía con creces ser enviado a la sala de castigo, escuchar aquella conversación le resultaba muy tentadoramente favorable para sus intenciones.

Ganar la confianza del Uchiha sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensó. Sonrió levemente por su pensamiento, pronto… muy pronto tendría su recompensa… pero la paciencia es una virtud muy escasa. Qué lástima que eso no le importe mucho al joven.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos al escuchar los pasos del Taka y el Inuzuka, con calma se alejó de la pared en la que había estado afirmando su cuerpo, momentos antes de escuchar el comienzo de la conversación.

Sonrió nuevamente al hacer clic en el pequeño aparato entre su mano izquierda… Sí, puede que esa pequeña grabación lo ayude en algo. Guardó rápidamente el artefacto entre sus bolsillos del pantalón escolar, ocultando al mismo tiempo sus manos en dicho lugar.

Antes de que éste pudiera comenzar siquiera su marcha, escuchó la puerta de madera deslizarse lentamente, la misma puerta en la que hacía unos pocos minutos estaba a su lado. Revelando al principio una oscura melena negra salir de esta.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que… —mas su frase quedó cortada al mirar al joven parado frente a él.

— ¿Qué te sucede Sai-kun? —dijo extrañado el acompañante del pelinegro al verlo inmóvil en la puerta, frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a el Taka. —Mira que tenemos que…

No pudo terminar al tener tapada su boca con la mano del pelinegro, mientras de forma casi desesperada lo acercó a su cuerpo, dejando prisionera su cabeza y cuello con la mano izquierda del Taka, quien reaccionó rápidamente al sentir al joven castaño acercarse a él. Mordió de forma interna sus mejillas, aguantado de ese modo cualquier impresión de sorpresa en su cara.

Para luego como de costumbre… sonreír de forma falsa.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Sempai? —cuestionó "cortésmente" Sai, haciendo un poco la presión en su agarre, sintiendo resistencia de parte del Inuzuka.

El joven lo miró fríamente por unos pocos segundos, antes de alejarse de aquel pelinegro. Ya no tenía por qué seguir estando allí, lo que había "encontrado" valía mucho más de que pudo haber conseguido por sí mismo.

Sonrió para sus adentros al sentir un par de miradas rabiosas en su persona, sabía muy bien que ellos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados… Pero estaba seguro, de que no intentarían nada contra él. Después de todo… "No tiene" pruebas en su poder… por lo menos al pensar de aquellos jóvenes.

Estaba más que seguro… que todo esto… terminaría a su favor.

**OOOOOO**

El tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que pude darme cuenta… Y agradecía ese buen gesto que el tiempo me regalaba. Tenía sueño, no había podido dormir muy bien la noche anterior ni las noches anteriores a esa. Todo por culpa de las misma palabras que había pronunciado Sai-kun… y por las misma palabras que había pronunciado Sasuke-kun.

Negué con la cabeza molesta conmigo misma. No era el momento de estar pensado en ese Uchiha, así que volví a concentrar mi mirada en el libro de historia que tenía entre mis manos. ¿Había dicho que el tiempo pasó volando? Pues eso era verdad.

Puesto que la clase de historia era la última del día. Miré disimuladamente el puesto a mi derecha, buscando con cuidado de no ser descubierta, la razón por la cual el Uchiha no había vuelto a entrar en clases luego del segundo descanso.

Se me hacía muy extraño que tanto él como Uzumaki-san tampoco hayan entrado. Agité de nuevo mi cabeza, eso no me importa… no me importa… me repetía mentalmente sin despegar la mirada del libro de historia.

Leyendo una y otra vez los párrafos a leer e interpretar. Ya había terminado el ensayo, demasiado pronto para mi desagrado, ya que solo podía pensar en la razón por la que no estuviera el Uchiha… y la razón por la cual Sai me miraba con aquella mirada tan… tan difícil de interpretar, incluso para mí.

Doy un pequeño brinco en mi asiento al escuchar la campana de salida sonar. Con calma empiezo a guardar mis cuadernos y mi lapicera. No tenía muchas ganas de caminar hasta mi casa, tenía mucho sueño y quería aprovechar todo mi tiempo para descansar.

Siento una cálida mano posarse en mi hombro que hizo que volteara mi rostro, para toparme con unos ojos color perla llenos de preocupación.

—Hinata — susurré al verla parada frente a mí.

— ¿Nos vamos? — cuestionó de forma dulce.

Sonreí levemente. —Claro —dije tomando mi mochila y levantándome de la silla.

Salimos del aula sumidas en un silencio incómodo, un silencio extraño en nosotras y extrañamente largo también. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a mi pelinegra amiga, notando en su rostro mucha preocupación dirigida a mí.

Suspiré levemente para luego sonreír con ironía… No podía engañar a Hinata-chan por mucho más tiempo. Lo más seguro es que ella sepa que no me encuentro bien, y las excusas del insomnio no son muy efectivas cuando tu propia madre es enfermera, una persona capaz de saber cómo preparar una infusión para dormir.

—Hinata-chan yo… —comencé a decir —yo quiero que sepas que… — mas fui interrumpida por un fuerte empujón en mi hombro izquierdo, provocando que tropezara contra la pared del pasillo lastimando mi espalda.

—Tengan cuidado—susurró Hinata enojada con sus manos posadas en su pecho—pudieron habernos tirado por las escalera—exclamó un poco más fuerte al mirar las escaleras a escasos centímetros de nosotras.

—Lo siento mucho, Hyuga-chan —exclamó un chico sin dejar su paso rápido, no pude verle muy bien el rostro — pero no todos los días ves a Uchiha-sempai y a Sai Taka peleando.

El dolor que sentía se desvaneció por unos segundos… ¿Uchiha?… ¿Había escuchado bien? Sasuke… Sai ¿Sasuke está peleando… contra Sai?

—Hinata-chan — dije mirándola con preocupación.

—Sí — asintió levemente antes de seguir el camino que el chico había tomado.

—_Sasuke… no te atrevas a lastimar a Sai-kun… _—rogaba en mi interior… solo espero llegar antes de que todo empeore.

**OOOOO**

Diez golpes… diez golpes bastaron para que la pelea terminara, marcando al perdedor en humillación al no poder acertar ni un solo golpe en su contrincante… Su labio inferior estaba roto, dejando caer de este, pequeños caminos de hilillos rojos caer por su quijada.

Le dolía mucho su abdomen, mientras que sus brazos no le paraban de palpitar de dolor. Por suerte, el Uchiha nunca fue tan despiadado como para golpearle también en sus piernas, permitiéndole a este huir de allí rápidamente.

Pero nunca lo hizo, y Sasuke comenzaba a sospechar en grandes creces que algo había tramado el Taka… Ya le parecía extraño ser citado en la plaza del instituto… le parecía extraño que "Sakura" le dejara una nota pidiéndole que hablaran.

Todo era una clara pista de una trampa y éste, nunca se dio cuenta de ello. Enojado miró su mano izquierda, tal y como lo pensó… sangre… no le extrañaba de que hubiera sangre en su mano, ya que con esa mano se encargó de romperle el labio al Taka al pronunciar aquellas palabras…

_Golfa descarriada… _

_Así fue como ese maldito la había llamado… Así es como ese mal nacido se había atrevido a llamar a Sakura. Y justo frente a sus narices, no supo cómo ni cuándo se había levantado de la sombra del roble, para luego estar cara a cara con el Taka._

_Quien decía casi a gritos que Sakura era suya… que ella solo hacía lo que éste quisiera que hiciera… y que no era más que una maldita golfa descarriada que pasaba por sus "prolijas" manos._

_No pudo aguantar mucho más tiempo sin golpearlo, y antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba dándole el tercer golpe en el abdomen al Taka, mientras el Uzumaki se encargaba de que Inuzuka no interviniera. Poco se dio cuenta cuando los alumnos empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor… pero eso poco le había importado, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento… era sacar el nombre de la joven Haruno de los labios de aquel despreciable._

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza al volver a recordar la sonrisa del Taka al pronunciar ese "sobrenombre" tan humillante para la Haruno… Con pasos calmados se acercó al pelinegro que yacía en el suelo abrazando su abdomen… tratando de protegerlo de más golpes.

Sonrió de forma intimidante al tomar el cuello de la camisa de éste y levantarlo, los gritos de los alumnos vitoreando y pidiendo un último golpe, hacían eco en su mente… Eso le parecía muy tentador… y claro que estaría dispuesto a dárselos a su… "público" si eso es lo que piden.

Sin quitar su sonrisa, el Uchiha menor acercó su cara al oído del Taka, lo que iba a decirle… no podía ser escuchado por nadie más.

—Entiéndelo de una vez… Sakura es solo mía — finalizó alejando su rostro para expandir su brazo izquierdo y preparar su golpe. —Dulces sueños…Taka —agregó frunciendo el ceño mientras acumulaba más fuerza en su puño.

— ¡Detente!—escuchó una suave voz proveniente de la entrada del edificio, agitó su cabeza levemente para luego golpear al Taka. — ¡Sasuke detente!—su puño se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sai.

— _¿Sakura?_—pensó el Uchiha con una clara impresión en su rostro.

Miró por última vez el rostro del Taka, notando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, una sonrisa burlona que le habría encantado borrar de un solo golpe. Contra su voluntad, soltó bruscamente el cuello de la camisa del Taka, cayendo éste de rodillas en el suelo mientras el Uchiha ocultaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Escuchó los pasos desesperados de la joven de ojos jades acercarse a él, pero muy bien sabía que no iba a verlo justamente a él. Apretó con fuerza sus puños ocultos en sus bolsillos, forzando sus emociones a mantenerse ocultas bajo una máscara de indiferencia que adornaba su rostro.

—Sai-kun, ¿estás bien?—susurró con preocupación la Haruno al llegar junto al pelinegro.

—Ahora lo estoy, Sakura-san—dijo mirando al Uchiha con burla.

Demonios, ¿Por qué justamente ella tenía que aparecer? Desvió su mirada de aquella escena, aún sintiendo la molesta mirada del Taka posada en él… Le dolía su pecho y no sabía por qué, se sentía vacío y no encontraba una explicación.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Acaso… ¿Era por ella?

Negó con la cabeza aún sintiendo aquella molesta presión en su pecho, tenía que irse… tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible de ella, de lo contrario… no sabría decir que pasaría.

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la "pareja" que estaba frente a sus ojos. Comenzó su andar sin mirar atrás, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los alumnos y los molestos cuchicheos por la causa de su pelea, solo eran… gente molesta.

— ¡No te atrevas a irte!—escuchó una voz temblorosa a sus espaldas, logrando detener su paso.

No tenía intenciones de girarse… no quería ver esa escena… o la quería ver a ella con él.

— ¿Qué quieres?—dijo fríamente sin reparar en mirarla.

—Quiero que le pidas perdón a Sai—sentenció con su ceño fruncido acercándose lentamente hacia al Uchiha. —Ahora.

Él Uchiha embozó una sonrisa irónica… ¿Perdón? ¿Ella quería que le pidiera perdón… a él? Lentamente giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con la Haruno, sintiendo una gran amargura al ver sus grandes ojos jades, cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Lamentaba no poder cumplir con su petición… Y lamentaba mucho más lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

— ¿Quieres que pida perdón?—arqueó una ceja tratando de parecer divertido —está bien—dijo sorprendiendo enormemente a la chica.

— ¡Teme, cuidado con lo que dices!—intervino el rubio al sospechar las intenciones del azabache, — ¡Teme! — mas fue ignorado.

— ¿En serio? — cuestionó esperanzada sintiendo su corazón palpitar cada vez más fuerte.

—Claro—dijo apretando sus puños ocultos. —Perdóname Sai por joderte, no sabía que eras tan marica como para no saber defenderte — dijo mirándolo con rabia —Perdóname por ser mejor que tú… Perdóname por no ser tan jodido como tú con los demás… Ah y Perdóname Haruno, por no poder sentir nada por ti — finalizó mirándola de forma inexpresiva — ¿algo más? O quieres que yo…

No pudo terminar su frase… las lágrimas habían logrado escapar, su mano yacía levantada frente a ella y frente al rostro de aquel pelinegro. Podía ver claramente la marca roja, que había dejado su mano en la mejilla derecha del chico.

No se había dado cuenta cuando lo había golpeado, hasta sentir el ardor en su palma seguido del gritillo de asombro de algunos alumnos y sus lágrimas caer en su piel. Lo había abofeteado y aquello… le había dolió incluso más que a él.

Le dolía… le dolía mucho la acción que había tomado la joven Haruno contra él… pero no la culpaba… él la había herido incluso más de lo que creyó, su rostro aun permanecía levemente ladeado, mientras que la joven de cabellos rosas se había alejado casi enseguida de él al golpearlo.

Posó con disimulo su oscura mirada sobre ella, mientras con su mano se encargaba de tranquilizar el ardor en su mejilla… Miedo… se sorprendió mucho al ver reflejado en aquellos orbes jades el miedo… Sakura le temía, le tenía miedo a él.

Apretó sus parpados con fuerza antes de darle la espalda nuevamente para dirigirse a la salida… Le temía… Estaba asustada de él… y eso, lo había provocado él solo.

—Teme, ¿estás bien?—escuchaba la voz de Naruto acercarse a pasos rápidos hacia él — Teme.

—Naruto—comenzó—no me molestes—agregó girando su rostro levemente, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que se había alejado hace mucho del instituto… y se encontraba en el parque de Konoha.

—Sasuke ¿Estás…? —mas la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver las oscuras cejas fruncirse antes de ver a su amigo desaparecer entre la multitud de personas…

Se quedó cabizbajo mientras apretaba sus puños… Se sentía mal por su amigo… y lo peor, era que no podía hacer nada animarlo… porque era la primera vez que veía los ojos del Uchiha.

—Tan cristalinos…—susurró Naruto mirando con tristeza el cielo.

Todo… no pudo haber terminado peor…


	12. Chapter 12

11 Capitulo: Miedo y Orgullo… Mala combinación.

Apretó con fuerza la baqueta entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, sin dejar su "labor" de fruncir con fuerza su ceño. Decir que estaba molesto, seria quedarse corto al tratar de explicar el torbellino de emociones, que en ese momento azotaban a su cabeza. ¿Decepcionado? Tal vez… eso si seria una de las primeras cosas que encabezarían la lista.

—_Sai-kun, ¿estás bien?_ – recordaba sin poder evitarlo, negó con su cabeza tratando inútilmente de alejar aquellas imágenes… pero demonios, no le era sencillo.

Golpeó con fuerza el platillo dorado de su batería, el ruido provocado por aquel pedazo de metal contra la dura madera de las baquetas, no le importó, ¿Cómo iba a impórtale algo tan insignificante como ello? Cuando lo primero que se le viene a la mente una y otra vez, es aquella maldita escena de Sakura socorriendo a la "pobre victima", sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

—_Quiero que le pidas perdón a Sai – _Dijo con aquella delicada voz_ - Ahora - _Odiaba lo seguro y despectivo de esa palabra.

Un golpe azoto nuevamente contra el platillo y el tambor central, estaba molesto… si, él admitía sentir algo por la chica de ojos Jades, puede que ese "algo" sea mucho mas que simplemente gustar, pero… ¿De que vale saberlo ahora?, ella ya no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sin sentir repugnancia hacia él.

Odio y miedo… ¿Por qué tuvo que mirarla a los ojos? ¿Por qué simplemente no la ignoró y se marchó? Negó con la cabeza, apretó sus parpados con fuerza. No había respuesta para esas preguntas, o eso quería pensar el pelinegro. La razón por la que lo haya hecho, solo lo hubiera atormentado con saberlo… O tal vez, seria mejor decir, que lo atormentaría "aun más" de lo que el mismo lo hacia.

_- Ella no significa nada para mí ¿De acuerdo?_ – Como se lamentó aquel día, por pronunciar aquellas palabras. Claro que ella significaba algo para él, pero no por ello el rubio debía saberlo.

Solo que…Ni el mismo sabía describir, lo que para él, ella significara… ¿Qué podría ser Sakura para él? ¿Por qué tenía que impórtale tanto lo que ella pensara de él? No debería importarle, ni siquiera debería sentir lo que fuera que sintiera por ella. Ella solo sería como una… ¿Conocida? Definitivamente, ese nombramiento no lo llenaba. Algo faltaba, quizás se había equivocado con ese titulo.

Aunque lo negará, habían compartido demasiados tiempos juntos, como para ser "simples conocidos"… Quizás la palabra seria; ¿Amiga?

-Maldición – exclamo molesto al no poder decidirse.

¿Por qué no le bastaba que ella fuera eso… su amiga? Porque eso era lo que eran ¿Verdad?… Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, no, ya no se podían llamar de esa forma, si es que alguna vez lo fueron. Apretó sus nudillos, sintiendo un leve vació que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

Por alguna extraña razón… la palabra "amistad" comenzaba a disgustarle. Pero… ¿En que estaba pensando? Sakura y el, no compartían ningún lazo aparte de ser la victima y el héroe, nada más… Lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, tal vez nunca debió de pasar.

_fue solo sexo…_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, topando su mirada con el oscuro color del piso de caoba bajo sus pies… Atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes, sin dejar en ningún momento su ceño fruncido. Si eso era cierto, ¿Por qué no lo sentía así?

Si, para Sakura esa vez no fue "solo sexo" como él dictó tan friamente. Para ella, para la Haruno había sido mucho más que eso, esa noche no fue una noche común o cualquiera para ninguno de los dos. Aquella noche, ella se entregó a él, desvió la mirada del suelo para posarla en la esquina de la habitación.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, apretando sus rodillas con sus manos, sin soltar ni un solo segundo de las baquetas. Él… Sasuke no podía encontrar alguna respuesta "lógica" para que aquello pasará, tal vez ella se le había entregado, porque el la había protegido… un agradecimiento, una "recompensa" por su valor.

Pero de haber sido ese el motivo, no pudo evitar sentirse desanimado con esa idea. Gracias, eso era lo que significó para ella esa noche.

Un simple…

¿Gracias?

Mordió con más fuerza su labio, sin importarle el dolor o la herida que surgiera por ello.

Si de haber sido ese el motivo de la chica.

¿Cuál habrá sido el **verdadero** motivo… por lo que él hizo aquello?

¿Lujuria? No, definitivamente no podía ser eso. La deseaba, si, pero en ese momento, al verla tan frágil, algo lo obligaba a sentarse a su lado, a estar con ella y brindarle protección. Pero, el porque, no lo sabia.

¿Compasión? Apretó sus rodillas bajos sus manos. Claro que no, pensó negando con la cabeza, no sentía lastima por ella, simplemente no pudo negar que al verla llorar, algo dentro de él se enterneciera… y que al mismo tiempo, sintiera tanta amargura al escuchar de sus labios un sollozo. **Odiaba **verla llorar, eso lo había descubierto el primer día en el instituto. Por eso, tal vez por eso, hizo aquello… para no escucharla llorar, no más, por lo menos no por su culpa.

En verdad intentaba no hacerla llorar, no quería que aquellos ojos jades estuvieran rodeados de un rojo leve, en vez de aquel blanco que destacaba sus enormes gemas. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado ver muestras de llanto, odiaba saber que la razón de su dolor.

No era otra persona, más que él.

Pero solo un detalle resultaba agradable de recordar. Aquello había ocupado un gran espacio en su memoria, y que sin embargo, desde que sucedió lo de esa noche, nunca había dejado de reprocharse por conmemorarlo.

Y eso era: que nunca pensó, que le agradaría tanto la idea de tenerla bajo su cuerpo, a su merced, tan inocente y a la vez tan entregada solo para él… Casi en bandeja de plata.

_- Permíteme que te libre de ese dolor que sientes._ - un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, provocando solo que creciera si disgusto y molestia – Que estupido - susurro para si mismo cambiado su expresión, sus ojos lentamente se posaron sobre la batería azul eléctrico frente a él.

Sus baquetas fueron puestas en posición frente a la batería, dispuesto a comenzar nuevamente su práctica interrumpida por sus pensamientos. Su mirada comenzaba a opacarse, mientras que su rostro no mostraba más que solo una fría expresión. Sus ojos comenzaba a entrecerrarse, una acción totalmente ajena al sueño, no quería volver a pensar en nada que lo distrajera. Por lo menos, solo por una hora, quería estar en paz.

- _Perdóname Haruno, por no poder sentir nada por ti_ – golpeó con ambas baquetas los platillos dorados al mismo tiempo, deteniendo con brusquedad sus movimientos – Soy un maldito mentiroso – concluyó para si mismo, mirando los platillos temblar.

Apretó con más fuerza ambas baquetas, volviendo a reanudar sus movimientos para –tratar- tocar algunas buenas combinaciones. ¿Qué podía hace para arreglar las cosas? Se preguntaba cada vez que recordaba aquella imagen.

-Nada.

Había concluido tras dar un fuerte golpe contra los tambores más pequeños, jurando haber visto por un momento, que la tela antes prensada, temblaba bajo sus manos. Desprendió de sus dedos el par de baquetas entre ellos, casi como si esos pequeños objetos, quemasen su piel, las habían soltado casi con repugnancia. Solo para llevar sus temblorosas manos, hasta su rostro.

El Uchiha estaba realmente frustrado, a pesar de haber pasado ya un par de horas desde la pelea contra el Taka y la Haruno, a pesar de intentar toda la maldita tarde de olvidar ese asunto, a pesar de que hasta el mismo Naruto intento cambiar su humor… No había nada que lo hiciera olvidar aquello y eso, comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Apretó con levedad el puente de su nariz, intentando calmar un poco el repentino dolor de cabeza que le provocaba tantos líos en su mente, tenia que calmarse. Subir a la planta de arriba con mal semblante no estaba en sus planes, ya tenia suficiente con los problemas con el Taka, como para sumarle ahora las incesantes sin decir molestas, preguntas de Itachi.

Elevo por unos pocos segundos su rostro, topándose sus ojos onix con el reloj de pared de la habitación. Ya eran más de las ocho de la noche, estaba más que seguro de que el pelinegro mayor había llegado del trabajo, si es que no se haya presentado una "emergencia" en el restaurante Akatsuki, siendo él, el Chef estrella del lugar.

Llevo su mano libre al burro que estaba a su lado, apoyándose de este para levantarse de su asiento. En verdad esperaba que el "salón de ensayo" en su sótano, pudiera cambiar su humor. Pero como este lo supuso, ni su lugar "especial"… fue capaz de sacarlo de ese estado.

Dirigió sus pasos esta la escalera, manteniendo la vista fija en la salida del sótano, sin parar de subir por esta, tomo con firmeza el pomo de la puerta para luego entrar en la sala y cerrar aquel objeto, tras cumplida su labor.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el recibo de la casa, tomando su chaqueta del perchero, salió de su casa sin mirar hacia atrás o siquiera asegurarla con llave… Por alguna extraña razón, no quería estar encerrado por lo que restaba de la noche en su casa. Metió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, no sin antes subir hasta el último tramo la cremallera de su abrigo. Hacia frío esa noche y un simple abrigo por desgracia, no era suficiente para resguardarse del frío.

Podía ver su respiración reflejada en una pequeña nube blanca, casi transparente frente a su rostro. Mientras que sus manos empezaban a sufrir las consecuencias de las bajas temperaturas.

Más nada de esto lo notó el Uchiha, o tal vez no le quiso tomar importancia, solo se dejaba llevar hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran, o simplemente hasta que ya no pueda seguir con su propio peso. Miraba a su alrededor a las personas que pasaban a su lado por la acera, todas ellas sonrientes, sin los problemas que el desearía no enfrentar.

Suspiró llevando una mano hacia sus hebras negras, tratando de alguna forma de mejorar su aptitud. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos pocos segundos para acompañar a su suspiro, para luego fruncir su ceño con disgusto tras abrirlos y mirar al Taka a pocos metros lejos de él.

Miró con curiosidad, sin quitar su expresión de claro disgusto, buscando si este estuviera acompañado, algo que no le debería importar… y que para su disgusto, le importaban si el Taka tramaba algo con la joven de cabellos rosas.

Frunció su ceño aun más al notar que no estaba solo, una pequeña figura salía de la tienda en la que el "intento" de hombre, estaba parado…

Como deseaba que aquella joven no fuera ella, que el Taka se hubiera olvidado por tan solo un día de ella. Que le dieran un poco de paz por esta vez, demonios, eso no debería de ser tan difícil. No podía, o tal vez, él no quería admitir que le doliese que ella estuviera con esa… esa pobre imitación de él mismo.

Pero… ni porque su único deseo fuese no verla con él… Pareciera como si Dios o quien sea que dirigiera el destino, no estaba de su parte ese día.

-_Sakura_ – pensó al verle el rostro a la joven, parecía estar feliz a su lado, esa sonrisa de par en par se lo confirmaba… ella debía de estar muy a gusto con él.

-¡Demonios! – susurró por lo bajo, sintiendo unas repentinas unas ganas de llegar hasta allá, lo azotaron… más las detuvo apretando con fuerza sus puños ocultos.

No debía ir hacia allá… ¿Con que motivo podría acércaseles a ellos? Negó con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda a la "pareja" frente a él. Nada lo ataba a Sakura, nada haría cambiar la forma de pensar de la Haruno hacia él, si ni siquiera es capaz de hablarle sin herirla, cuando el Taka está implicado en la conversación.

Por lo menos, su orgullo hacia que no pudiera hablar con ella, su orgullo no lo dejaba ver o siquiera pensar con claridad, cuando se trata de que Sakura esté con el Taka.

Quizás no le molestaría que estuviera con otro chico, solo quizás no le molestaría… Pero ¿Por qué con el? ¿Por qué tenia que ser con el cretino de Sai? ¿Qué podría tener el imbecil del Taka, que él no tuviera?

Puede que la respuesta sea, que el la tiene a ella, y no él mismo. Odiaba tener que aceptar que no fuera suficiente, para la ojos-jades, odiaba tener que verlos juntos todo el tiempo, odiaba las sonrisa que le dedicaba a cada momento.

Esas sonrisas solo eran suyas. Y de nadie más. ¿Entonces, por qué tiene ella que dárselas a otro? No podía dejar de odiarla a ella por eso, la odiaba porque ya no era la misma con él, la odiaba por ingenua, por inocente… la odiaba porque no se fijaba en nadie más, que no fuera el Taka.

Si… estaba celoso, muy celoso. Pero, ya había aprendido que sus malditos celos no lo llevarían a nada. Sonrió con amargura al comenzar a alejarse de la zona comercia de Konoha. Daría y haría lo que fuera por saber lo que hacían ellos dos juntos… Por lo menos para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Pero, ¿A quien engañaba? Sai no estaba interesado en Sakura, no por lo menos como se lo "hace" confesar a la Haruno. Sabía que el pelinegro no tenía buenas intenciones con ella, pero….

¿Cómo hacer algo para ayudarla, cuando ella misma es la que lo culpa de todo? No… definitivamente ya no la seguiría protegiendo del pelinegro, estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de que toda la confianza de Sakura, estuviera en los hombros del Taka.

Estaba cansado de ser visto como el malo de la película, aborrecía tener que sentirse de ese modo, cada vez que el la defendiera. Pero de alguna manera, ese intento de hombre, lograba hacerse la victima del "demonio Uchiha"… Haciéndolo parecer como si el fuera, el que la había defraudado.

-Aunque… si lo pienso mejor – susurro para si mismo, sin impórtale que las demás personas lo escucharan y sin dejar de caminar, prosiguió – yo la he defraudado… y de la peor forma – concluyó apretando sus puños.

La había defraudado, eso Sasuke lo sabía muy bien. Pero eso no quitaba el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba escuchar, sentir y ver el desprecio de los ojos de jade, hacia él.

-Maldición – masculló cerrando con fuerza sus ojos por unos segundos.

Pese a eso, Sasuke no se creía merecedor de tanto desprecio. Puede que se merecía mucho rencor por parte de la chica de ojos verdes, pero odiar… es un término demasiado "drástico" para él.

Cuando él fue el único que se preocupó por ella… Cuando él era el único en el que ella confiaba, cuando él era el único hombre con el que ella hablaba, el único que la había visto en todo su esplendor, él único que la hizo mujer…

Y él único a el que ella debía… ¿Amar?

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, provocando bruscamente que se detuviera en medio de la acera…. ¿Acaso pensó en… amar? Rió irónicamente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. En verdad que su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas a su buen juicio.

Negó con su cabeza antes de seguir caminando… De cierta forma, el Uchiha estaba derrotado, de ese modo se sentía. Tener que "huir" cada vez que los viera juntos, no era para nada una actitud de un ganador.

Además… ¿Qué le hacia pensar que Sakura… le pertenecía?

Nunca supo si ella lo consideraba un amigo, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de ser los mejores amigos… ¿Novios, quizás? Si claro, por eso es que ella esta dolida ¿no? Que su supuesto "novio" la abandonará tras una noche juntos.

Negó con su cabeza para disipar esa idea… ¿Amantes? No, claro que no. De haberlo sido… esta situación no hubiera pasado. Y aquello le molestaba de sobremanera, le molestaba no saber que era él o mejor dicho, "fue" para la Haruno, le molestaba no tener un motivo para apartarla del Taka; o por lo menos una razón "valida" para la de ojos jades.

Gruño por lo bajo sin dejar de maldecir al joven de sonrisa falsa, odiaba que el tuviera la ventaja, si antes detestaba al Taka, pues ahora comenzaba a sentir insoportable su propia existencia, odiaba que **ella**… ya no le perteneciera a **él**.

-_Haruno solo es una golfa descarriada – _recordaba con rencor, sintiendo su sangre hervir, poco le falta para girarse y plantarle un buen puñetazo al pelinegro a unas cuadras a su espalda – _ella no merece ni pasar por mis manos – _Maldición… ¿Acaso su propia mente quería joderlo mas de lo que ya estaba? ¿Tenia que volver a recordar esas palabras?… justamente esas palabras que iniciaron la gran –para no decir, enorme- grieta entre Sakura y él… ¿Tenia que volver a pasar por ello?

_-Entiéndelo de una vez… Sakura es solo mía_ – Recordó la frase, que había susurrado con tanta posesión, en cada una de las palabras. Sonrió para sus adentros, al recordar la cara del Taka tras recibir su puñetazo en su mejilla.

Estaba más que seguro, de que si Sakura no hubiera llegado justo en el momento de su golpe de gracia, el Taka no hubiera tenido la satisfacción, de ver como era abofeteado por joven de cabellos rosas.

El pelinegro frunció su ceño con más fuerza al sentir una leve punzada en su cabeza, llevó una de sus manos a su frente, tratando de calmar su dolor por medio de leves masajes en la misma. Definitivamente pensar demasiado en eso, comenzaba a provocarle grandes jaquecas, de vez en cuando debía escuchar a su rubio amigo.

-Mucha rabia o tristeza… a la larga te golpea en la cabeza – recito levemente enojado tras sentir una nueva punzada. Como lamentaba las veces en las que el rubio tuviera la razón.

Detuvo sus pasos para apoyar su espalda en unas de las paredes del barrio, debía calmar primero su dolor antes de siquiera seguir su camino, saco su mano oculta para juntarla con la mano en su frente, y comenzar a frotarlas sobre su pecho. Las punzadas en su cabeza no era lo único que comenzaban a fastidiar, su cuerpo o mejor dicho, su cerebro, por fin se habían dado cuenta de que hacia mucho frió.

Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, ocultando el caos que dentro de su cuerpo y mente libraban, no servia de nada demostrar sus emociones, o por lo menos, eso Sasuke lo pensaba así.

Cerró sus ojos para llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando esta en la pared y cruzar sus manos sobre su pecho. Por su mente se pasaron varios pensamientos… Pensamientos que hubiera deseado convertir en realidad, si ella nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí, ella no hubiera sufrido con Orochimaru…

Estaría lejos de aquella serpiente venenosa, estaría a kilómetros de distancia lejos del molesto del Taka… Y aunque no lo quiera tomar como una opción, ella estaría muy feliz, pero… lejos de él.

-_Sasuke-kun_ – Recordaba con cierto deje de tristeza su voz, su semblante había cambiado, sus facciones ya no "mostraban" esa inexpresividad que tanto se empeñaba a mostrar… sino que a cambio de ello, su expresión había cambiado a una de dolor.

Sonrió con derrota tras abrir sus ojos, para luego subir la mirada al oscuro cielo de la noche, mirando como la blanca luz de la luna, se eclipsaba con la sombra de la Tierra, las estrellas a su alrededor trataban de hacerse notar en la tierra, por lo menos lo suficiente para tratar de ocupar el lugar del astro lunar, logrando solo que aquella noche, se hiciera mucho más hermosa de lo habitual.

Por su oscura mirada se atravesó la luz de una estrella fugaz, haciéndolo recordar tenuemente a la dueña de ojos jades… Provocando que algo en su interior, en su pecho, comenzara a acelerarse con tan solo recordar su sonrisa.

Esa misma sonrisa, que lo hizo sonrojar -aunque no lo admitiera- el primer día de clases. Desvió su mirada del cielo, para sacudir levemente su cabeza. Empezaba a sentir un leve ardor en su rostro, su entrecejo se frunció al mirar en la vidriera de una ventana, sus mejillas pintadas de un imperceptible rubor rosa.

-_Gracias…por mi primer beso… Sasuke-kun_

Rápidamente, su "molestia" había sido sustituida, por una sonrisa amarga.

Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud, tratando de recordar con mayor intensidad aquel beso. Era verdad que aquella "tarea", no fue su primer beso. Había besado muchos labios, demasiados para recordar las caras de las dueñas… Un extraño brillo se apoderó de sus ojos negros tras abrirlos, Sakura tenía unos labios tan suaves como la seda. Desprendiendo un cálido rosé cada vez que la besaba, y su sabor.

¿Cómo olvidar aquel sabor? Eran tan dulces que no podía dejar de besarla, de buscar en cada roce de sus labios, ese delicado y prohibido néctar en cada oportunidad que ella lo dejaba… Y aunque ella no lo supiese, aunque ella no se imaginaba que… Aquella acción, hacia que el corazón del joven Uchiha, palpitara con rapidez.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha, era feliz, cuando él era el único, que la besaba y se deleitaba con ese sabor a fresas.

Rió con ironía al pensar sobre eso. En verdad que el era un tonto, un idiota de gran calibre. ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? Su sonrisa se enganchó aun más, odiaba lo dulce, nunca le había gustado. El chocolate amargo, era el único "dulce" que soportaba.

Pero, Sakura era la única, que le hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a los "sabores". Ser idiota… era muy poco.

-¿Tan terco soy? – Se preguntó así mismo – cuando tiempo, ¿Habré estado así?

Estaba enamorado de ella. Y justo ahora, era que se daba cuenta o mejor dicho, lograba aceptarlo. Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio le decía, era verdad, que de hacia semanas, para ser exacto, ya hace dos meses atrás, el ya se había enamorado de la Haruno.

Pero, ¿Cómo debía saberlo? cuando sus padres murieron, aun era muy joven para saber que era estar siquiera enamorado. Tampoco ayudaba que su "primera vez" en gustarle alguien a los trece años… Esta tratara de destruir su irrompible orgullo.

Una pelinegra indeseable, fastidiosa, repugnante fue la primera chica que le llamo la atención, la primera de la que pensó haberse enamorado. Soltó una risilla irónica, nunca estuvo enamorado de aquella "pelinegra". Ahora podía comparar sus "sentidos" pasados con los presentes. Definitivamente, nunca había sentido aquello que muchos dicen sentir.

¿Amor?... Era una palabra cuya definición nunca había sido descubierta por el joven pelinegro, nunca se había preocupado por sentir aquello, no le veía el sentido de aquel sentimiento. ¿Amar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para sufrir cuando esa persona se marchara? Jamás volvería a sentir ese sentimiento, ya había sufrido por la muerte de sus padres, no volvería a pasar por ello. Por eso, el pelinegro se negaba a tener algún lazo significativo con alguien.

Pero mientras mas trataba sus esfuerzos siempre resultaban fallidos. Se esforzó en odiar a su hermano, de detestarle, de aborrecerlo. Más el pelinegro mayor, nunca le hizo la batalla fácil a esa meta, siempre le cuidaba, velaba por él aunque este le gritara o le insultara.

Siempre sonriente, siempre perdonándole cosas "sin importancia" como solía decirle, tras de un par de horas tras haberse "peleado"… Nunca le odio… y dudaba en hacerlo ahora.

Naruto… ese era otro dolor de cabeza, de la cual no podía quitarse de encima, nunca le pidió ayuda, nunca le dio un motivo para que confíe en él, nunca quiso ser su amigo en ningún momento. Y mucho menos, le pidió que se convirtiera en su mejor amigo.

Y luego llegó la joven de cabellos rosas, una jovencita que por primera vez le cautivo, que salvo, que beso con anhelo, y la reclamó como suya con calidez. Le molestaba admitir que por esta vez estaba equivocado, pero habría odiado nunca haberse dado cuenta. Naruto…

Naruto solo le decía la verdad. Y él, solo lo ignoraba.

No había forma de que él lo supiera antes, porque él sabía muy bien lo terco que puede ser en ese aspecto. Pese a que el rubio le dijera, lo molestara o siquiera que le mostrará con pruebas físicas su enamoramiento. Él no lo aceptaría a la primera.

Tembló levemente al sentir sus cabellos mojados, provocando que el ojinegro pestañeara repetidas veces.

-¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover? – pensó extrañado.

Junto sus manos detrás de su espalda, dándose impulso para despegarse de la pared, estaba comenzando a helar esa noche, sin contar que la tenue lluvia comenzaba a empapar su liviana chaqueta azul. Sus pasos no tardaron en reanudar la caminata a su hogar, llevando su acelerado paso hacia algunos techos sobresalientes, para cubrirse un poco más de la lluvia.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su pantalón, su ceño se frunció con extrañeza al tomar el móvil entre sus manos, y descubrir una llamada entrante de un número anónimo. Miró antes la hora, diez y cuarto de la noche, posiblemente fuera Itachi buscándole bronca por no estar en casa o quizás era el dobe, "intentando" subirles –otra vez- sus ánimos.

Deslizó la cubierta negra de su telefono y apretó el botón en la parte izquierda superior para atender el llamado. Una extraña sensación lo abarcó al presionar el botón, trato de ignorar el leve escalofrió que sufrió su espina dorsal, culpando a la lluvia y las bajas temperaturas por tan repentina reacción.

-¿Diga? – susurro débilmente tras llevar el auricular a su odio izquierdo. Algo no le agradaba, algo le decía que no debió contestar esa llamada.

-¿Qué sucede Uchiha? – Se escucho en la otra línea – ¿Acaso me comienzas a extrañar? – Se burlaron desde la otra línea… dejando como eco, el sonido de su risa.

Si…

Pero el Uchiha menor, nunca fue bueno en seguir a su intuición.

-¿Quién es? – exclamó el Uchiha menor. No tuvo respuesta – ¡Respóndeme maldición! – Exclamó con más fuerza, recibiendo como respuesta la risa burlona del hombre.

-Bienvenido a tu infierno… Sasuke-kun – finalizo con malicia antes de cortar la llamada.

Sus ojos se habían aun más, sus orbes negras reflejaban temor. Si temor, Sasuke tenia miedo, por un momento todo el peso de culpa se habían desprendido de sus hombros… Estaba temblando, sus labios al igual que sus manos comenzaban a temblar de forma descontrolada.

Hubiera preferido no recordar aquel detalle, prefería vivir con culpa. Se reprochó a si mismo apretando sus puños sin poder disminuir su temblor, tenía que pedir ayuda, pero sabía que eso no se la darían… Para la policía, solo era un **niño** con aires de grandeza.

Pero no lo haría, no le pediría ayuda a nadie. Frunció su ceño antes de ocultar sus temblorosas manos en su chaqueta, no pediría ayuda, tampoco pediría perdón.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Él ayudaría a la dueña de los ojos jades, aunque ella no lo quisiese, la alejaría del Taka y del infierno que se avecina… Retomó su caminata, olvidando el detalle de la lluvia que comenzaba a empeorar.

Aquello no importaba, no era una prioridad para él. Aunque tuviera miedo, aunque el temor hacía esa persona fuera enorme… Su orgullo no lo dejaba retroceder.

Si, el **miedo y orgullo… eran una mala combinación**. Pero, eso era lo único en lo que el Uchiha confiaba.

Rápidos pasos se dirigían a la residencia Uchiha, se le había hecho demasiado tarde la llegada a su hogar, nunca imagino que aquel contratiempo en su… Trabajo, le quitará tanto tiempo. Y el chaparrón que estaba cayendo tampoco le facilitaba sus movimientos, por temor a resbalar. Este día no había sido uno de los mejores en su vida, primero se le había hecho muy tarde para su reunión con Pain, su coche se había descompuesto, al llegar a su trabajo no pudo evitar el castigo que su jefe le tenia.

Odiaba los retrasos, pero Itachi no lo culpaba, en un **trabajo** como el suyo… No se aceptaban los contratiempos. Luego, al llegar la noche, no se esperó la llovizna y con ella, al nuevo **critico** entrar por las grandes puertas del establecimiento.

Sonrió con altivez al mirar el porche de su casa, pronto se acabaría el peor día de su vida, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con su hermanito menor, enojado con él por su retraso. Si, aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera, Itachi sabía que el se preocupaba por él, no por nada eran hermanos después de todo.

Metió las llaves en la ranura, extrañado de no encontrar el característico seguro que el pelinegro menor siempre colocaba para saber cuando llegaba el Uchiha mayor. Sasuke no era de olvidar un detalle tan fácilmente, no era posible que él estuviera…

No, negó con su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Él estaba bien.

-¡Sasuke! – Grito desde el recibidor – Ya llegué – exclamo quitándose su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero.

Se extrañó al no recibir respuesta. Un extraño presentimiento comenzaba a invadirlo. Miró su reloj de mano, diez y media de la noche, frunció su ceño con preocupación para dirigir sus pasos hacia las escaleras.

Siempre lo encontraba tocando cuando lo esperaba, ese era su modo de controlar sus emociones, Sasuke no se iría sin avisarle primero, a su forma un tanto peculiar, pero al fin y al cabo. Itachi siempre sabía donde estaba su hermano menor.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! – Volvió a pronunciar al no verlo en el sótano – Vale, lamento llegar tarde, pero tuve algunos problemas – trataba de excusarse elevando su voz, mostrando una leve sonrisa, una muy nerviosa sonrisa – ¿Donde estas?

Subió esta su habitación sin poder encontrarlo. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, de nuevo esa extraña sensación se instalaba en su espalda, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, al escuchar el desesperado estruendo de la puerta.

Algo no andaba bien. Tragó en seco antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, tratando de apartar esa mala sensación de su cuerpo.

-Tal vez se quedó en casa de Naruto – concluyó un tanto más calmado – y olvidó las llaves – susurro tratando de convencerse.

-¡Itachi! ¡Teme! – exclamo el rubio con exalto desde afuera de la puerta, sus gritos se calmaron al ver la puerta abrirse… y decepcionarse al ver al Uchiha mayor frente a él - ¡¿Dónde esta el Teme?

No le gustaba para nada la apariencia agitada del rubio, sus ojos azules solo mostraban miedo y preocupación… Ladeó su cabeza buscando al pelinegro, olvidando por unos segundos la pregunta del rubio. Tragó en seco antes de hablar, su garganta se estaba secando… ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? – Cuestionó el pelinegro con preocupación – Sasuke no esta aquí, pensé que estaba contigo.

-No – dijo negando la cabeza con rapidez – No he visto al Teme desde la tarde, Itachi… Sasuke esta… – callo antes de terminar sus palabras, desvió la mirada de los negros del mayor, no sabía el modo en que reaccionaria este pero, el rubio estaba desesperado.

-¿Sucede algo? – volvió a preguntar el Uchiha mayor con mayor preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba al joven rubio?

El ojinegro lo conocía muy bien, sabía que el rubio no era de tomar aquellas acciones por nada… Algo tuvo que haber pasado. Y aquello, comenzaba a preocuparle cada vez más.

-Itachi – susurro indeciso, negó con la cabeza molesto consigo mismo, no debía porque temer, no debía de costarle pronunciar aquellas palabras, aquel nombre. Naruto Uzumaki no era ningún cobarde… su amigo, Sasuke no estaba bien.

Subió su mirada con decisión, mirando directamente al Uchiha mayor mirándole con cierta extrañeza y preocupación.

-Sasuke esta en peligro - dijo el rubio apretando sus puños y frunciendo su ceño – lo quieren matar - sentenció cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-¿Que? – Logró articular con dificultad… Mirando con incredibilidad al rubio frente a él.

-Orochimaru ha regresado…


End file.
